enamorado de mi enemiga
by Hiro-No-Scarlet
Summary: gray, el mayor de los hermanos slayer, lleva ocho años tratando de vengarse del clan de rufus y de poner a salvo a su clan. Para él, los asuntos del corazón no son en absoluto una prioridad... hasta que conoce a juvia, una belleza de ojos azules que trastoca su duro mundo de lucha. juvia no creia en el amor, que pasara cuando se tenga que casar ¿con gray? 100% gruvia. adaptacion.
1. Chapter 1

HE AQUI YO CON UNA NUEVA ADAPTACION, ESPERO LES GUSTE, HE DE ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA (AUNQUE SI LE PONDRE UNA QUE OTRA COSA DE MI PARTE), NI LOS PERDONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL. SIN MAS PREAMBULOS DISFRUTAD DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE ES LA PRIMERA DE UNA TRILOGIA, Y LA HE DECIDIDO ADAPTAR A UN GRUVIA. tambien he adaptado otra historia que es un nalu por si quieren leerla :D

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Juvia loxar se arrodilló en el suelo de piedra frente a su camastro y agachó la cabeza para la oración vespertina. Con una mano, cogió el pequeño crucifijo de madera que le colgaba del cuello y acarició la erosionada superficie con el pulgar. Durante varios minutos susurró en voz baja las palabras que recitaba de memoria desde niña y luego terminó la oración como hacía siempre:

—Por favor, Dios. No permitas que me encuentren.

Se levantó del suelo, tenía las rodillas marcadas por las piedras. El sencillo hábito que vestía la identificaba como novicia. A pesar de que Juvia llevaba muchos más años en el convento que las otras chicas, no había pronunciado los votos que completarían su viaje espiritual. Nunca había tenido intención de hacerlo. Se acercó a la jofaina que había en una esquina de su celda y vertió un poco de agua. Sonrió mientras empapaba el paño, al recordar las palabras de la madre polyushka: "La pulcritud es antes que la santidad". Se lavó la cara e iba a quitarse el hábito para terminar de asearse, cuando oyó un ruido espantoso. Asustada, soltó el paño y se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta de la celda; estaba cerrada, pero juvia se puso en acción de inmediato, la abrió y salió corriendo.

Las otras monjas también estaban en el pasillo y sus murmullos de preocupación iban subiendo de tono. Se oyó un grito procedente de la entrada de la abadía. Un grito de dolor, seguido por otro de angustia y a Juvia se le paró el corazón. Junto con el resto de las hermanas corrió hacia el lugar donde se había oído el grito. Algunas monjas se quedaron rezagadas, pero otras avanzaron con rapidez y determinación. Cuando llegaron a la capilla, juvia se detuvo, paralizada al ver lo que tenía delante. Había soldados por todas partes. Eran veinte como mínimo, todos con armadura, la cara sucia y el pelo y la ropa empapados de sudor. Pero ni rastro de sangre. No habían ido allí para pedir santidad o ayuda. El líder del grupo tenía a la madre polyushka cogida del brazo y, a pesar de la distancia que las separaba, juvia podía ver el rostro de la abadesa desfigurado por el dolor.

—¿Dónde está? —exigió saber el temible soldado. Juvia dio un paso atrás. Aquel hombre parecía muy peligroso. El mismo diablo.

Sus ojos brillaban de rabia, igual que los de una serpiente antes de atacar. Al ver que la madre polyushka no respondía, la zarandeó como si fuese una muñeca de trapo y la mujer gritó asustada. Juvia se santiguó y susurró una plegaria desesperada. Las monjas que había a su alrededor se acercaron a ella y rezaron también.

—No está aquí —dijo la madre polyushka sin aliento—. Ya le he dicho que la mujer que busca no está aquí.

—¡Mientes! —gritó el hombre a pleno pulmón.

Después desvió la vista hacia el grupo de monjas y las escudriñó rápidamente con desdén.

—juvia loxar. Decidme dónde está.

Juvia loxar se quedó petrificada, antes que, de repente, el miedo empezara a subirle desde el estómago. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Después de tanto tiempo, su pesadilla no había terminado. En realidad, aquello era tan sólo el comienzo. Las manos le temblaban tanto que tuvo que esconderlas debajo del hábito. La frente se le perló de sudor y tuvo arcadas. Tragó y se obligó a no vomitar. Al ver que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta, el soldado sonrió y juvia sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Sin dejar de mirarlas, el guerrero levantó el brazo de la madre polyushka para que todas pudiesen verlo. Entonces, sin dejar de sonreír, le tiró del dedo índice hasta que se oyó el distintivo ruido de un hueso al dislocarse. Una de las monjas gritó horrorizada y corrió a auxiliar a la abadesa, pero sólo consiguió que otro soldado le diese una bofetada. El resto se quedaron boquiabiertas al presenciar tal ultraje.

—Ésta es la casa de Dios —dijo la madre polyushka con voz cansada—. Cometéis un pecado muy grave al traer la violencia a esta santa morada.

—Cállate, vieja —soltó el cabecilla—. Dime dónde está juvia loxar o las mataré a todas.

Juvia se quedó sin aliento y apretó los puños a los costados. Sabía que el hombre hablaba en serio, había demasiada maldad, demasiada desesperación en sus ojos. El diablo le había encargado una misión e iba a cumplirla.

—¡Belnika, no! —gritó la madre polyushka.

Juvia la ignoró.

—Yo soy juvia loxar. ¡Y ahora, suéltala!

El hombre soltó la mano de la abadesa y luego apartó a la mujer de un empujón. Se quedó observando a juvia; le recorrió el cuerpo con mirada lasciva y después volvió a centrar la vista en su rostro. Ella se sonrojó ante tal falta de respeto, pero no se dejó amedrentar y se enfrentó a su escrutinio con una actitud lo más desafiante posible. El soldado chasqueó los dedos y dos de sus hombres se acercaron a juvia para cogerla antes de que ella cambiase de opinión. En menos de un segundo, la tumbaron en el suelo y, con torpeza, intentaron levantarle el hábito. Ella dio patadas y movió los brazos tanto como pudo, pero no era digna rival de aquellos tipos. ¿Iban a violarla en el suelo de la capilla? Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al notar que le subían la ropa por encima de la cintura.

Entonces la tumbaron de lado y notó unos dedos en la cadera, justo donde tenía la marca. Oh, no. Agachó la cabeza y unas lágrimas de resignación empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

—¡Es ella! —exclamó uno, eufórico.

El cabecilla del grupo lo echó a un lado de un manotazo para poder agacharse y comprobarlo por sí mismo. Él también le tocó la marca; el escudo real de Alexander. Satisfecho consigo mismo, gruñó y sujetó a por la barbilla hasta que ella lo miró. Le sonrió, haciéndola sentir náuseas.

—Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote, juvia loxar.

—Vete al infierno —lo maldijo ella.

En vez de abofetearla, el soldado sonrió aún más.

—Vaya, vaya, mira que blasfemar en la casa de Dios.

Y dicho eso, se puso en pie, levantando a juvia con él. Antes de que ella pudiese siquiera parpadear, se la entregó a uno de sus hombres, que se la echó sobre el hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas. Salieron a la noche y montaron en sus caballos sin perder ni un segundo. A juvia la amordazaron y la ataron de pies y manos antes de colocarla como unas alforjas encima de la silla de montar de uno de los soldados. Los cascos de los animales resonaron en la oscuridad a medida que se alejaban del convento y ella comprendió que sus captores eran tan precisos como letales. La silla se le clavaba en el estómago y se balanceaba tanto que creyó que iba a vomitar. Gimió, asustada, temiendo ahogarse por culpa de la mordaza que llevaba.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, juvia casi había perdido el conocimiento. Una mano la cogió por la nuca, rodeándole la cabeza sin ninguna dificultad. El propietario de esa mano la levantó de la silla y la lanzó al suelo con brusquedad. Los soldados montaron el campamento mientras ella seguía allí tumbada, tiritando de frío. Al cabo de un rato, oyó decir a uno de los hombres:

—Será mejor que vayas a ver cómo está la mujer, orga. Al laird

Rufus no le hará ninguna gracia que se muera de frío.

Un gruñido de protesta siguió al comentario, pero un minuto más tarde le quitaron la mordaza y le soltaron las manos y los pies. El tal orga, que al parecer era el cabecilla de los secuestradores, se inclinó hacia ella, con los ojos echando chispas a la luz del fuego.

—No hay nadie cerca para oírte gritar, así que, si lo intentas, te romperé la mandíbula.

Juvia asintió y se sentó hecha un ovillo, protegiéndose. Orga le dio un puntapié en el trasero y se rió cuando ella se volvió furiosa.

—Hay una manta junto al fuego. Cógela y duerme un poco. Partiremos al alba.

Juvia se abrigó y se acurrucó sin importarle que se le clavasen las piedras y palos que tenía debajo. El laird rufus. Había oído hablar de él a los soldados que iban y venían de la abadía. Era un hombre despiadado. Ambicioso y sediento de poder. Se rumoreaba que su ejército era el más grande de toda earth land y que incluso Fred, el monarca, lo temía. Bora, el hijo bastardo de Alexander y hermanastro de juvia, ya se había alzado en una ocasión en contra de Fred para usurpar el trono. Si Bora y rufus llegaban a forjar una alianza, ni nada ni nadie podría detenerlos.

Juvia tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Si rufus se hacía con la propiedad de nébula sería invencible.

—Que Dios me ayude —susurró.

Juvia no podía permitir que rufus se apoderase de Nébula. Le pertenecía a ella, era su legado, lo único que tenía de su padre. No podía dormir, así que se quedó allí tumbada, tapada con la manta y sujetando el crucifijo de madera, rezando en busca de ayuda y consuelo. Algunos soldados se habían quedado dormidos, mientras que otros montaban guardia. Juvia no era tan tonta como para creer que tendría ocasión de huir. Y mucho menos de aquellos hombres, que sabían que valía su peso en oro. Pero tampoco la matarían, lo que significaba que poseía cierta ventaja. Si intentaba escapar, no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

Llevaba una hora orando, cuando un oyó un alboroto a su espalda y se sentó para escudriñar la oscuridad. Los soldados que estaban durmiendo cerca de ella también se despertaron sobresaltados y buscaron sus espadas a tientas, al mismo tiempo que se oían los gritos de un niño.

Uno de los hombres lanzó al que profería esos gritos en medio del círculo de camastros que rodeaban el fuego. El pequeño se puso de cuclillas y miró asustado a su alrededor, mientras los soldados se reían a pleno pulmón.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó orga furioso.

—Lo he pillado intentando robar un caballo —explicó el captor del niño.

La rabia convirtió el rostro de orga en el del mismísimo diablo e iluminado por la luz de la hoguera, parecía realmente el demonio en persona. El crío, que no tendría más de siete u ocho años, levantó la barbilla como si retase al guerrero a golpearlo.

—Eres un cachorro insolente —gritó orga.

Entonces echó una mano hacia atrás, pero juvia, adivinando sus intenciones, se precipitó hacia adelante para colocarse ante el pequeño, consiguiendo así que la palma del hombre aterrizase en su mejilla y no en la del niño. Juvia cayó al suelo, pero se recuperó al instante y cogió al niño para protegerlo, abrazándolo para cubrir tantas partes de su cuerpo como le fuese posible. Él forcejeó, intentando zafarse, sin dejar de soltar obscenidades en gaélico. Finalmente, le dio un golpe a juvia en la mandíbula con la frente que la hizo ver las estrellas.

—Tranquilo —susurró ella en el idioma del pequeño—. Estate quieto. No dejaré que te hagan daño.

—¡Quitádsela de encima! —ordenó Orga.

Juvia se abrazó al niño, que por fin había dejado de resistirse. Orga se acercó a ellos y enredó un puño en la melena de ella, tirando con brusquedad, pero juvia se negó a soltar a su protegido.

—Antes tendrás que matarme —le espetó decidida, cuando orga la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Él le soltó el pelo y profirió una maldición; luego, dando un paso hacia atrás, le dio una patada en las costillas. Juvia se dobló de dolor, pero siguió protegiendo al niño del ataque de aquel hombre brutal.

—Basta, orga—gritó uno de sus secuaces—. El laird la quiere de una pieza— El cabecilla volvió a maldecir, pero se apartó.

—Dejad que se quede con el maldito huérfano. Tarde o temprano tendrá que soltarlo.

Juvia volvió el cuello para mirar a orga de nuevo a los ojos.

—Tócale un solo pelo a este niño y yo misma te rajaré el pescuezo—La risa del guerrero irrumpió en la noche.

—Eso sí que es un farol, mujer. Si de verdad pretendes negociar con alguien, tienes que aprender a parecer creíble.

Ella se levantó y se acercó al hombre, sosteniéndole la mirada hasta que él apartó la vista.

—¿Farol? —dijo juvia en voz suave—. No lo creo. De hecho, si yo fuera tú, me aseguraría de mantener todos los objetos punzantes lejos de mí. ¿Acaso crees que no sé qué me depara el destino? El bruto de tu laird me forzará hasta que su hijo crezca en mi vientre y pueda reclamar así Nébula. Antes prefiero la muerte.

—¡Estás loca! —replicó el hombre, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, es más que probable, así que, en tu lugar, yo me preocuparía de que ninguno de esos cuchillos se clave en mis costillas— orga le quitó importancia al comentario.

—Quédate con el niño. El laird se ocupará de ambos. En nuestro clan no somos benevolentes con los ladrones de caballos.

Juvia le ignoró y se dio media vuelta para acercarse de nuevo al crío, que estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, mirándola con una mezcla de miedo y adoración.

—Ven —le dijo ella con amabilidad—. Si nos apretamos bajo la manta, podrá abrigarnos a los dos. El niño se le acercó gustoso y pegó su pequeño cuerpo al suyo.

—¿Dónde está tu casa? —le preguntó juvia cuando ambos estuvieron tapados.

—No lo sé —contestó él con tristeza—. Debe de estar lejos. Como mínimo dos días.

—¿Y cómo has venido a parar aquí?

—Me perdí. Mi hermano mayor siempre dice que no me aleje de sus hombres, pero estaba cansado de que me tratasen como a un bebé. Ya no soy un niño pequeño, ¿sabes?

Juvia le sonrió.

—Lo sé. ¿Así que te escapaste?

Él asintió.

—Monté en un caballo. Yo sólo quería ir con mi otro hermano, gajeel. Se suponía que estaba a punto de llegar y pensé que podía ir a esperarlo cerca de la frontera y darle la bienvenida.

—¿Frontera?

—De nuestras tierras.

—¿Y cómo se llama tu hermano mayor, pequeño?

—Mi nombre es happy, no pequeño. —Dejó tan claro que eso le había desagradado, que juvia volvió a sonreír.

—happy es un nombre muy bonito. Continúa con tu historia.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas? —le preguntó él.

—juvia—contestó amable.

—Mi hermano mayor es el laird gray slayer.

juvia intentó recordar algo sobre ese nombre, pero había tantos clanes que no lo consiguió. Ella había nacido en las Tierras Altas, pero hacía más de diez años que no vivía allí.

—Entonces fuiste a recibir a tu hermano, ¿y qué pasó?

—Me perdí —reconoció avergonzado—. Y los soldados de heartfilia me encontraron y decidieron que me llevarían ante su laird para pedir un rescate, pero no puedo permitir que eso suceda. Mancillaría el honor de mi hermano y, además, él no puede permitirse pagar ningún recate. Nuestro clan quedaría muy empobrecido.

Juvia le acarició el pelo y sintió la respiración del niño pegada a su pecho. Sonaba mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba. Y muy orgulloso.

—Me escapé y me escondí en el carro de un comerciante. Viajé allí todo un día hasta que me descubrieron. —Levantó la cabeza y, sin querer, volvió a darle un golpe a la magullada mandíbula de ella—. ¿Dónde estamos, juvia? —susurró—. ¿Muy lejos de casa?

—No estoy segura de dónde está tu casa —contestó apesadumbrada—. Pero estamos en las Tierras Bajas y calculo que al menos nos separan dos días de tu hogar.

—Las Tierras Bajas —repitió con asco—. ¿Tú eres de aquí?

Ella sonrió ante su vehemencia.

—No, happy. Yo soy también de las Tierras Altas.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —quiso saber—. ¿Te han secuestrado y se te han llevado de tu hogar?

Juvia suspiró.

—Es una historia muy larga. Una que empezó mucho antes de que tú nacieras.

Notó que happy tomaba aire para hacerle otra pregunta y ella lo abrazó para que callase.

—Procura dormir, happy. Tenemos que recuperar fuerzas si queremos escapar.

—¿Vamos a escapar? —susurró él.

—Sí, por supuesto. Eso es lo que hacen los prisioneros —respondió animada.

El miedo que había detectado en la voz del niño le había encogido el estómago. Tenía que ser aterrador estar tan lejos de casa y de sus seres queridos.

—¿Me llevarás de vuelta con mi hermano? Él te protegerá del laird rufus.

Juvia sonrió al notar el convencimiento de sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que te llevaré de vuelta a casa.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

….

—¡Encontrad a mi hermano!

El grito de gray slayer pudo oírse por todo el patio del castillo. Todos los guerreros del clan le estaban prestando la más absoluta atención. Algunos rostros mostraban preocupación; creían que happy estaba muerto, aunque ninguno se había atrevido a plantearle tal posibilidad a su laird. Gray también se lo había planteado, pero no iba a descansar hasta encontrar a su pequeño hermano; vivo o muerto. Se dirigió entonces a sus hermanos gajeel y Natsu.

—No puedo permitirme enviar a todos los hombres en busca de Happy —les dijo en voz baja—. Si lo hago, el castillo quedaría indefenso y seríamos vulnerables. A vosotros dos os confiaría mi vida... y la de nuestro hermano. Quiero que cada uno vayáis en una dirección distinta, con un contingente de hombres. Traed a happy de vuelta a casa, con nosotros.

Gajeel, el segundo de los hermanos slayer después de gray, asintió.

—Ya sabes que no descansaremos hasta dar con él.

—Lo sé —contestó gray.

Observó a sus hermanos mientras éstos daban órdenes a sus hombres y partían hacia rumbos distintos. Furioso, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. ¿Quién se había atrevido a llevarse a su pequeño hermano? Llevaba tres días esperando que llegase una petición de rescate, pero todavía no había recibido ninguna. Se había pasado esos tres días cabalgando por cada centímetro de las tierras del clan slayer y más allá en busca de happy. ¿La desaparición de su pequeño hermano precedía a un ataque? ¿Sus enemigos habían trazado un plan para derrotarlo cuando estuviese en su peor momento? ¿Estaban esperando que mandase a todos los hombres en busca de él y que dejase indefensas las tierras del clan? Apretó la mandíbula y desvió la vista hacia el castillo en ruinas que había jurado proteger.

Llevaba ocho años luchando contra viento y marea para mantener su clan con vida. El apellido slayer siempre había sido sinónimo de poder y de orgullo, pero ocho años atrás habían sufrido una derrota que los había dejado irremediablemente heridos, cuando la mujer que amaba Natsu los traicionó. En el ataque, el padre y madre de gray murieron asesinados y su hermano pequeño consiguió sobrevivir sólo gracias a que uno de los sirvientes lo escondió a tiempo. Cuando gray y sus hermanos volvieron al castillo, apenas quedaba nada de él. Tan sólo un montón de ruinas, sus ocupantes dispersos por todos lados y el ejército diezmado hasta al borde de la aniquilación. Gray se convirtió en laird sin tener nada sobre lo que gobernar. Le había llevado ocho años llegar hasta allí.

Ahora sus soldados eran los mejores de las Tierras Altas y tanto él como sus hermanos no descansaban hasta que los ancianos, los enfermos y las mujeres tenían comida. Eran muchas las jornadas que los hombres pasaban sin probar bocado. Pero poco a poco las filas del clan iban aumentando, despacio, quedamente, hasta que gray empezó a creer que tanto sufrimiento estaba dando sus frutos y que conseguirían resurgir. Pronto podría pensar por fin en la venganza. No, eso no era del todo exacto. Llevaba ocho años pensando en la venganza, de hecho, era lo que le había mantenido en pie durante todo ese tiempo. No había pasado ni un solo día sin pensar en ella.

—¡Laird, traigo noticias sobre vuestro hermano!

Gray se volvió y vio a uno de sus soldados corriendo hacia él, con la túnica cubierta de polvo, como si acabase de desmontar del caballo.

—Habla —le ordenó.

—Uno de los hombres de heartfilia se lo encontró hace tres días, cerca de las tierras limítrofes del clan.

Se lo llevó con él con la intención de entregarlo a su laird para que éste pudiese pedir un rescate, pero el niño se escapó. Nadie lo ha visto desde entonces. Gray tembló de rabia.

—Coge a ocho soldados y cabalga hasta las tierras de heartfilia. Dale este mensaje: "O me entregas al soldado que se llevó a mi hermano para que yo lo custodie, o estarás firmando tu propia sentencia de muerte. Si no cumples mi petición, yo mismo iré a buscarte. Y te mataré. Y no será rápido". Asegúrate de no olvidarte ni una palabra.

—Sí, laird.

El soldado asintió con una inclinación y dio media vuelta para salir corriendo a cumplir su cometido, dejando a gray aliviado y furioso al mismo tiempo. Happy estaba vivo, o al menos lo estaba hacía tres días. Heartfilia había cometido un error al violar el tácito acuerdo de paz que mantenían. Aunque los dos clanes distaban mucho de considerarse mutuos aliados, heartfilia no era tan estúpido como para provocar la ira de gray slayer. Quizá el castillo del clan estuviese en ruinas, y quizá su pueblo no fuese el mejor alimentado de earth land, pero habían recuperado su poder y lo habían redoblado.

Los soldados slayer eran los más letales que podían encontrarse en aquellas tierras y los que vivían cerca de ellos lo sabían. Pero gray no estaba preocupado por sus vecinos, sino por rufus lohr. No descansaría hasta que el suelo de earth land estuviese empapado con la sangre de los lohr.

* * *

Bueno he aquí terminado el capitulo, espero le haya llamado la atención.

Un pequeño adelanto:

—_Por fin ha llegado la novia_

—_¿Aceptas nuestra unión?_

—_No._

—_Por favor no te mueras, juvia….._

—_happy_

—_No la toques… Está muy malherida, gajeel._

—_Le pego… Llévanos a casa, gajeel. Quiero ir con gray._

Gracias por leer, no se les olvide comentar.

Se despide

Hiro-no-Scarlet

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

He aquí el segundo capítulo espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Juvia miró apesadumbrada el imponente castillo que apareció ante sus ojos después de cruzar la última muralla de piedra y entrar en el patio. Sus sueños de escapar fueron desvaneciéndose a medida que observaba resignada la impresionante construcción. Parecía inexpugnable. Había hombres por todas partes, la mayoría de ellos estaban entrenándose, otros arreglando una parte interior del muro, y otros descansaban, bebiendo agua de un balde que había cerca de los escalones que precedían la entrada del castillo.

Como si hubiese presentido sus lúgubres pensamientos, happy se volvió para mirarla y ella pudo ver los ojos oscuros del pequeño llenos de miedo. Montada detrás de él, juvia lo rodeaba con los brazos, con las manos entrelazadas en el pecho del niño; lo apretó para darle ánimos. Pero tan cierto como que existía Dios que ella misma temblaba como una hoja en otoño. El soldado que iba tirando del caballo en el que ellos dos iban montados, tensó las riendas y juvia tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza para no caer de la silla. Happy reaccionó rápido y tiró de la crin del caballo, estabilizándolos un poco. Orga cabalgaba a su lado y levantó a juvia en brazos, arrancándola de su montura, pero el pequeño se aferró a ella y gritó al notar que caía al suelo. Orga la depositó de pie a su lado, sin aflojar el agarre con que estaba reteniéndola brutalmente, pero ella se zafó y corrió a ayudar a happy, a pesar de que seguía llevando las manos atadas.

La actividad cesó de repente a su alrededor y todo el mundo se detuvo para observar a los recién llegados. Unas cuantas mujeres del castillo miraban curiosas a juvia desde la distancia y se llevaron las manos a la boca para susurrar sus opiniones con discreción. Ella era consciente de que tenía un aspecto espantoso, pero en ese momento estaba mucho más preocupada por lo que pasaría cuando el laird rufus la viese. Que Dios la ayudase. En ese mismo instante, éste apareció en lo alto de la escalera del castillo y la buscó con la mirada. Los rumores que juvia había oído acerca de su codicia, su crueldad y su ambición la habían inducido a creer que tendría el mismo aspecto que el diablo. Pero, para su sorpresa, resultó ser un hombre extremadamente atractivo.

Su atuendo se veía inmaculado, como si nunca hubiese puesto un pie en un campo de batalla, a pesar de que ella sabía que no era así. Había curado con sus propias manos a muchos soldados que se habían enfrentado a él. Los pantalones eran de una piel que parecía muy suave y la túnica, de un verde oscuro, así como las botas, parecían muy nuevas. Colgando de su costado, resplandecía su espada, una arma letal, sumamente afilada. Juvia se llevó instintivamente las manos al cuello y tuvo que tragar saliva para aflojar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—¿La habéis encontrado? —preguntó rufus desde lo alto de la escalera.

—Así es, mi laird. — orga la empujó hacia adelante como si fuese una muñeca de trapo—. Ésta es juvia loxar.

Rufus entrecerró los ojos y frunció el cejo como si respecto a ese tema ya se hubiese llevado más de un desengaño en el pasado. Hacía mucho tiempo que la buscaba. Juvia se estremeció e intentó no dejarse llevar por el miedo que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.

—Demuéstramelo —ordenó rufus.

Happy se acercó a juvia en el mismo instante en que orga tiraba de ella, que chocó contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que casi se le cortó la respiración. Otro soldado apareció entonces a su lado y, para completar su humillación, le levantó el hábito. Rufus bajó los escalones y, a medida que iba acercándose, su cejo se fruncía más y más. Algo brilló en los ojos del laird, el brillo de la victoria. Acarició la marca con un dedo y sonrió satisfecho.

—El blasón de Alexander —susurró—. Todo este tiempo he creído que estabas muerta, que jamás conseguiría Nébula. Y ahora los dos son míos.

—Jamás —replicó juvia entre dientes.

Rufus pareció sorprendido por un segundo, pero luego dio un paso atrás y le ordenó a orga:

—Tápala.

El soldado soltó la tela y le dejó ir el brazo. Happy se pegó de nuevo a su protectora.

—¿Quién es éste? —Los ojos de rufus echaron chispas al mirar al niño—. ¿Es su bastardo? ¿Acaso ella es su madre? ¡Es imposible!

—No, laird —se apresuró a explicar orga—. El mocoso no es hijo de Juvia loxar. Lo capturamos cuando intentaba robarnos un caballo. La mujer lo protege, eso es todo.

—Deshazte de él.

Juvia rodeó a happy con ambos brazos y se quedó mirando a Rufus con todo el odio que sentía.

—Tócale un pelo y lamentarás haber nacido—El laird parpadeó perplejo y sintió tanta rabia que se sonrojó hasta casi ponerse de color morado.

—¿Te atreves... te atreves a amenazarme?

—Adelante, mátame —lo retó ella muy calmada—. Así seguro que consigues lo que quieres.

Rufus echó un brazo hacia atrás y la abofeteó con tanta fuerza que Juvia cayó al suelo. Cuando se recuperó, se llevó una mano a la mandíbula.

—¡Dejadla en paz! —gritó happy. Juvia se abalanzó sobre el niño y tiró de él hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—Chist, calla —lo tranquilizó ella—. No lo provoques más.

—Veo que has recuperado la cordura —dijo rufus—. Procura no volver a perderla.

Juvia no dijo nada y se quedó en el suelo con happy en su regazo, mirando las impecables botas de rufus. "Seguro que nunca trabaja", pensó. Incluso había notado que tenía la mano suave cuando la abofeteó. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre que había conseguido su poder pisoteando a los demás tuviese tanta fuerza?

—Llevadla dentro con las otras mujeres y que le den un baño —indicó rufus con cara de asco.

—Mantente pegado a mí —le susurró juvia a happy.

No confiaba en que orga no le hiciese daño al niño. El soldado la puso en pie y medio la arrastró medio la llevó al interior del castillo. A pesar de la resplandeciente fachada, por dentro estaba sucio y lleno de polvo y olía a cerveza reseca. Los perros ladraron excitados y juvia arrugó la nariz al notar los distintos hedores que asaltaban sus fosas nasales.

—Sube la escalera —le ordenó orga, empujándola hacia el primer escalón—. Y no intentes nada. Me encargaré de que haya un par de guardas custodiando la puerta. Apresúrate. No te conviene hacer esperar al laird—Las dos mujeres a las que les encargaron bañarla la miraron con una extraña mezcla de simpatía y curiosidad, mientras le enjabonaban el pelo.

—¿Quieres que también bañemos al niño? —le preguntó una.

—¡No! —exclamó happy desde el borde de la cama en la que estaba sentado.

—No —secundó juvia en voz más baja—. Dejadlo.

Después de aclararle el jabón del pelo, las mujeres la ayudaron a salir de la tina y la vistieron con un precioso vestido azul con un encaje muy elaborado alrededor del cuello, que también colgaba del extremo de las mangas y bordeaba el dobladillo. A juvia no le pasó por alto el detalle de que la estaban vistiendo con los colores del clan de rufus. Con qué facilidad la había considerado una conquista más. Las dos mujeres se ofrecieron a peinarla, pero juvia dijo que no, educada. En cuanto se le secase, se lo trenzaría sin más. Ellas se limitaron a encogerse de hombros y salir de la habitación, dejándola allí a la espera de las órdenes de rufus.

juvia se sentó en la cama junto a happy y el niño se acurrucó bajo su brazo.

—Te mancharé —susurró él.

—No me importa.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, juvia? —La voz le temblaba de miedo y ella le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, happy. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo—La puerta se abrió de golpe e, instintivamente, juvia colocó al pequeño detrás de ella. Orga apareció en el umbral con la mirada victoriosa.

—El laird quiere verte—Ella se dio media vuelta y sujetó al niño por el mentón hasta que la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Quédate aquí —susurró—. No salgas de esta habitación. Prométemelo.

Él asintió con los ojos abiertos como platos del miedo que tenía. Juvia se puso en pie y fue hasta donde orga la estaba esperando. El soldado intentó cogerla por el brazo, pero ella se apartó.

—Puedo caminar sola.

—Zorra estirada —la insultó el guerrero.

Juvia lo precedió por la escalera y el pavor que sentía aumentaba con cada paso que daba. Vio al sacerdote de pie frente a la chimenea del gran salón y comprendió que rufus no iba a dejar ningún cabo suelto. Se casaría con ella, la poseería y sellaría para siempre su destino y el de Nébula. Cuando orga la empujó hacia adelante, rezó para tener fuerza y valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—Por fin ha llegado la novia —comentó rufus, interrumpiendo su conversación con el sacerdote y sonriendo.

Pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos y la observó en silencio, casi como si la advirtiese de las consecuencias de negarse a seguir adelante. "Que Dios me ayude". El religioso se aclaró la garganta y centró su atención en juvia.

—¿Estás bien, pequeña?

En el salón se hizo el silencio a la espera de su respuesta. Entonces, muy despacio, juvia negó con la cabeza. El sacerdote desvió la vista hacia rufus y lo miró con desaprobación.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, laird? Me habéis dicho que ambos deseabais contraer matrimonio.

El modo en que rufus lo miró hizo retroceder al hombre, que se colocó a una distancia prudencial de él y se cruzó de brazos. Entonces, el laird se volvió hacia juvia y a ésta se le heló la sangre. Para ser como era tan atractivo, en ese instante estaba realmente espantoso. Avanzó hacia ella y le cogió el brazo justo por encima del codo con tanta fuerza que juvia pensó que se lo rompería.

—Voy a preguntártelo por última vez —le dijo con una voz espeluznantemente baja—. ¿Aceptas nuestra unión?

Juvia sabía que cuando manifestase su oposición, rufus tomaría medidas. Era incluso capaz de matarla si se interponía entre él y Nébula. Pero no se había pasado todos esos años encerrada para rendirse ante la primera adversidad que encontrase. De algún modo, de alguna manera, conseguiría salir de allí. Levantó los hombros e irguió la espalda. Derecha como una lanza, en voz alta y clara volvió a negarse a contraer matrimonio con el laird.

—No.

El grito de rabia de él casi le rompió los tímpanos y el puñetazo que le dio la tiró al suelo. Juvia se hizo un ovillo e intentó recobrar el aliento. No le había pegado en las costillas, así que sus pulmones todavía podían coger aire. Aturdida y sorprendida, levantó la vista y vio al laird encima de ella; su furia era palpable, terrible. En ese instante, juvia supo que había tomado la decisión acertada. Aunque él la matase en aquel mismo instante, ¿qué clase de vida habría tenido siendo su esposa? Después de que le hubiese dado el heredero que necesitaba para reclamar Nébula, ya no habría tenido ninguna utilidad para rufus y se habría deshecho de ella sin ningún remordimiento.

—Di que sí —le exigió él con el puño en alto como advertencia.

—No.

En esta ocasión, la negativa no le salió con una voz tan firme, sino que fue más bien un suspiro y le temblaron los labios. Pero se la oyó. Los murmullos subieron de tono en el gran salón y el laird se puso tan rojo que juvia pensó que le iba a dar un síncope. Con una de aquellas botas tan limpias le dio una patada en el cuerpo. Su grito quedó oculto por el ruido de otra patada. Y otra y otra. Rufus la pateó sin cesar y después tiró de ella para levantarla del suelo y darle un puñetazo en el costado.

—¡Laird, la va a matar!

Juvia apenas estaba consciente. No tenía ni idea de quién se había atrevido a advertir a rufus. Ella seguía sujeta por una de las manos de él y cada vez que respiraba le dolía como un demonio. El laird la dejó caer al suelo con cara de asco.

—Encerradla en sus aposentos. Que nadie le dé ni comida ni agua. Ni tampoco a ese mocoso que la acompaña. Ya veremos cuánto tarda en rendirse cuando el niño empiece a pasar hambre.

Orga volvió a ponerla en pie sin tener en consideración los golpes que acababa de recibir. Cada paso que juvia daba era pura agonía. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y el hombre la lanzó dentro. Ella cayó al suelo y luchó por no perder la conciencia.

—¡juvia! —happy se arrodilló a su lado y sus pequeñas manos le hicieron daño al tocarla.

—No, no me toques —susurró con la voz rota. Si happy volvía a tocarla, seguro que se desmayaría.

—Tienes que meterte en la cama —le dijo el niño desesperado—. Yo te ayudaré. Por favor.

El crío estaba al borde de las lágrimas y lo único que evitó que juvia cerrase los ojos y rezase su última plegaria fue pensar cómo iba a sobrevivir él en manos de rufus si ella moría. Logró sacar fuerzas suficientes para arrastrarse hasta la cama, aunque con cada movimiento notaba una aguda punzada de dolor en la espalda.

Happy la sostuvo lo mejor que pudo y juntos lo consiguieron. Juvia se tumbó en el camastro de paja, y las lágrimas, de dolor y rabia, surcaron sus mejillas. Le dolía respirar. Happy se sentó a su lado; el cálido cuerpo del niño buscaba una tranquilidad que ella en esos momentos no podía ofrecerle. En vez de eso, fue el pequeño quien la rodeó con sus brazos y se pegó a ella.

—Por favor no te mueras, juvia—le suplicó en voz baja—. Tengo miedo.

—Mi señora. Mi señora, despertad. Tenéis que despertaros.

Las nerviosas súplicas despertaron a juvia de su letargo y en cuanto se dio la vuelta en dirección a la voz que la había importunado, un agudo dolor le atravesó el cuerpo, dejándola sin respiración.

—Lo siento —dijo la mujer que la había despertado, angustiada—. Sé que se siente muy mal, pero debéis daros prisa.

—¿Darme prisa? —preguntó juvia, confusa, arrastrando la voz; apenas podía pensar. A su lado, happy se movió y asustó al ver la sombra que se cernía junto al camastro.

—Sí, debéis daros prisa —repitió la mujer con impaciencia.

—¿Quién sois? —consiguió articular juvia.

—No tenemos tiempo para hablar, mi señora. El laird está durmiendo la borrachera. Está convencido de que estáis demasiado maltrecha como para intentar escapar. Tiene intención de matar al niño si no os entregáis a él.

En cuanto juvia oyó la palabra "escapar" su mente empezó a reaccionar. Intentó sentarse, pero casi gritó de dolor al notar como si un cuchillo le atravesase el costado.

—Vamos, permitidme que los ayude. Tú también, niño —le dijo la mujer a él—. Ven a ayudarme con tu señora—happy avanzó a cuatro patas por el colchón y bajó de la cama.

—¿Por qué estáis haciendo esto? —le preguntó juvia a la mujer, después de que entre los dos la ayudasen a sentarse.

—Lo que hizo el laird fue una vergüenza —murmuró la desconocida—. Golpear a una mujer como él lo hizo... Está loco. Está obsesionado con usted. Temo por vuestra vida, tanto si accedéis a casaros como si no. Y matará al niño —Juvia le apretó la mano con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

—Gracias.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa. Hay una salida secreta en el otro dormitorio. Tenéis que ir solos, yo no puedo acompañaros. Al final del pasadizo, Max los estará esperando con un caballo. Los ayudará a montar, a ti y al niño. La cabalgada le dolerá, pero no tenéis más remedio que soportarlo. Es la única salida.

Ella asintió resignada. Pasar por una agonía y huir o morir plácidamente. No le pareció una decisión difícil de tomar. La sirvienta abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua, se volvió hacia juvia y le puso un dedo en los labios. Entonces le señaló hacia la izquierda para indicarle el lugar donde había un guardia apostado.

Happy cogió a juvia de la mano y ella se la apretó para darle ánimos. Cada paso que daba era un suplicio, pero consiguieron esquivar el guardia, que estaba durmiendo en el salón, a oscuras. Juvia aguantó la respiración, temerosa de que si tomaba aliento y gemía, el guardia se despertase y alertase a todo el castillo. Por fin llegaron a su destino. En cuanto abrieron la puerta del aposento, se levantó el polvo del suelo y juvia tuvo que apretarse la nariz para no estornudar.

—Por aquí —susurró la mujer que los estaba ayudando, en medio de la oscuridad.

Ellos siguieron la voz hasta notar una corriente de aire que salía por entre el muro de piedra.

—Que Dios los proteja —los bendijo la sirvienta, tras guiarlos hacia el interior del túnel.

Juvia se detuvo un segundo para estrecharle las manos y darle las gracias una vez más y luego se apresuró a recorrer con happy el estrecho pasadizo por el que iban a escapar. Con cada paso que daba, una nueva punzada de dolor atravesaba su cuerpo. Estaba segura de que tenía alguna costilla rota, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada al respecto. Corrieron entre las sombras,con ella prácticamente arrastrando a happy.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Juvia se detuvo asustada al oír la voz de un hombre, pero entonces recordó que la mujer les había dicho que un tal Max los estaría esperando.

—¿Max? —preguntó en voz baja—. Soy yo, juvia loxar.

—Apresúrese, mi señora —la apremió él.

Junto con el pequeño, ella corrió entonces hacia la salida del túnel y, cuando sus pies entraron en contacto con las rugosas y húmedas piedras de fuera, gimió de dolor. Miró a su alrededor y vio que el pasadizo secreto terminaba en la parte trasera del castillo y que sólo un muro lo separaba de la colina que se elevaba hacia el cielo. Sin decir ni una palabra, Max desapareció rumbo a la oscuridad y

Juvia se apresuró a seguirlo. Caminaron por la falda de la colina en dirección al espeso bosque que constituía el perímetro de las tierras de rufus. Había un caballo atado a un árbol, el hombre lo desató con premura y cogió las riendas para entregárselas a juvia.

—Primero le subiré a usted a la silla y después al niño —le explicó—Por ahí está el norte. Que Dios los guarde.

Sin decirle nada más, la levantó del suelo y prácticamente la tiró encima de la silla de montar. Juvia tuvo que sujetarse para no caer. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y apenas conseguía no desmayarse de dolor. "Dios mío, ayúdame, por favor", Max levantó entonces a happy y lo colocó delante de ella. Juvia se alegró de que el pequeño no cabalgase a su espalda, porque la pura verdad era que necesitaba sujetarse a alguien.

—¿Crees que puedes llevar las riendas? —le preguntó en voz baja, apoyándose en él.

—Yo te protegeré —juró el niño, solemne—. Sujétate a mí, juvia. Te juro que conseguiré que lleguemos a casa—Ella sonrió al ver su decisión.

—Sé que lo harás.

Max le dio una palmada al caballo y el animal se puso en marcha. El dolor estalló dentro de la joven con el balanceo y se mordió el labio para no gritar. No creía que lograse sobrevivir ni siquiera un kilómetro.

Gajeel slayer detuvo su caballo y alzó un puño para ordenarles a sus hombres que también se detuviesen. Llevaban toda la mañana cabalgando, recorriendo caminos sin fin, rastreando huellas infructuosas. Ninguna pista conducía a nada. Desmontó y se encaminó hacia una pequeña alteración que había visto en la tierra del camino. Se puso en cuclillas y observó las huellas de unos cascos de caballo y la hierba aplastada de al lado. Parecía como si un jinete se hubiese caído de la silla de montar recientemente. Escudriñó los alrededores y encontró una pisada nueva a pocos centímetros de distancia, después miró en la dirección que esa persona probablemente había seguido. Se incorporó despacio y desenvainó la espada, haciéndoles señas a sus hombres para que se dispersasen y formasen un círculo alrededor de la zona.

Con sumo cuidado, gajeel se adentró entre los árboles en busca de cualquier indicio de una emboscada. Lo primero que vio fue un caballo pastando unos cuantos metros más allá, con las riendas colgando y la silla mal colocada. Frunció el cejo. Debería ser pecado cuidar tan mal de un caballo. Oyó un ruido a su derecha y se volvió, listo para entrar en acción. Una menuda mujer tenía la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Su falda se movía como si tuviese debajo toda una camada de gatitos recién nacidos, y lo miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de miedo y de furia. El pelo celeste, muy largo, le caía despeinado hasta la cintura, y en ese momento gajeel vio los colores de la túnica que llevaba y el escudo de armas bordado en ella.

La rabia lo cegó momentáneamente y avanzó hacia ella con la espada en alto. Ella movió un brazo y colocó algo a su espalda, entre su cuerpo y el árbol. La falda se le volvió a mover y gajeel comprendió que estaba protegiendo a alguien. A un niño.

—Quédate detrás de mí —dijo la mujer entre dientes.

—Pero juv...

Gajeel se quedó petrificado. Conocía esa voz. Por primera vez en la vida, le tembló el pulso y su espada vaciló. Se helaría el infierno antes de que él permitiese que alguien del clan de rufus le hiciese daño a un miembro de su familia. Con un grito de rabia, cargó hacia adelante, cogió a la mujer por el hombro y la hizo a un lado. Happy estaba de pie frente al árbol, asustado, pero cuando vio a su hermano, saltó a sus brazos. La espada cayó al suelo, otro error de principiante, pero en esos momentos a gajeel no le importó. Sentía tanto alivio que casi se le doblaron las rodillas.

—Happy—dijo emocionado, mientras abrazaba al niño.

Un grito agudo sonó al mismo tiempo que la menuda mujer se le lanzaba encima. A gajeel lo pilló tan desprevenido que se tambaleó hacia atrás y soltó a su pequeño hermano. Juvia se colocó entre éste y el guerrero, al que propinó un rodillazo entre las piernas. Gajeel se dobló sobre sí mismo de dolor y soltó una maldición tras otra mientras intentaba recuperarse. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y cogió la espada antes de silbar para indicarles a sus hombres que se acercasen. Aquella mujer estaba loca. Aunque aún tenía la vista desenfocada por el dolor, la vio coger a Happy e intentar huir. Pero dos de los hombres de gajeel se colocaron frente a ella, obligándola a detenerse, con lo que el niño chocó contra su espalda. La mujer giró entonces sobre sus talones y corrió en dirección opuesta, pero loke levantó un brazo, bloqueándole el paso.

Gajeel observó perplejo cómo ella volvía a girar y se acurrucaba en el suelo, encima de happy, para protegerlo. Loke y sting se detuvieron en seco y miraron a gajeel, en el momento en que el resto de sus compañeros aparecía entre los árboles. Y como si no estuviesen ya lo bastante confusos, happy salió de debajo de la mujer y se tumbó encima de ella para defenderla.

—¡No le hagas daño! —le gritó a loke, fulminándolo con la mirada. Todos y cada uno de los hombres presentes se quedaron atónitos ante la furia del pequeño.

—Chico, no iba a hacerle daño —explicó loke—. Sólo intentaba evitar que huyese contigo. Por Dios santo, llevamos días buscándote. El laird está muerto de preocupación.

Gajeel se acercó al pequeño y lo sacó de encima de la mujer. Pero cuando se agachó para ayudarla a levantarse, su pequeño hermano volvió a perder los estribos y lo apartó de ella. Gajeel lo miró perplejo.

—No la toques —dijo el niño—. Está muy malherida, gajeel.

Happy se mordió entonces el labio inferior y el hombre pensó que iba a echarse a llorar. Fuera quien fuese aquella mujer, era obvio que su pequeño hermano no le temía.

—No voy a hacerle daño, happy—puntualizó él con ternura.

Luego, se arrodilló junto a la mujer y, cuando le apartó el pelo de la cara, descubrió que estaba inconsciente. Lucía un morado en la mejilla, pero aparte de eso no parecía tener nada grave.

—¿Dónde está herida? —le preguntó al niño.

—En el estómago. Y en la espalda. Le duele mucho que la toquen.

Con mucho cuidado para no alarmar a su hermano, gajeel apartó la ropa de la joven. Cuando le vio el estómago y la espalda, el fiero hombre se quedó sin aliento. Sus hombres maldijeron y sintieron lástima al ver el estado en que se encontraba aquella pobre mujer.

—Dios santo, ¿qué le ha pasado? —preguntó gajeel.

Juvia tenía el torso completamente amoratado, y toda su espalda era un enorme cardenal. Gajeel habría jurado que una de las marcas tenía la forma de una bota de montar.

—Le pegó —sollozó happy—. Llévanos a casa, gajeel. Quiero ir con gray.

No quería que el niño perdiese la compostura delante de los hombres, de modo que asintió y le dio unas palmadas en el brazo. Ya tendrían tiempo de sobra de averiguar el resto de la historia más adelante. Gray querría oír todos los detalles.

Gajeel miró entonces a la mujer inconsciente y frunció el cejo. Se había jugado la vida para proteger a happy; sin embargo, lucía los colores del clan de rufus. Gray perdería completamente el control si descubría que rufus había orquestado el secuestro de su hijo. Le declararía la guerra. Le indicó a sting que se ocupase de la joven y gajeel cogió a Happy para que montase con él. Quería que le respondiese a unas cuantas preguntas de camino a casa. Pero él se negó con todas sus fuerzas a sus órdenes.

—No, ocúpate tú de ella, gajeel. Tiene que montar contigo. Le prometí que gray la cuidaría, pero ya que él no está aquí, tienes que hacerlo tú.

Gajeel suspiró. No serviría de nada intentar que su pequeño hermano entrase en razón, pero estaba tan contento de haberlo encontrado con vida que cedió a su absurda petición. Más tarde ya lo regañaría por haber cuestionado su autoridad.

—Yo también quiero cabalgar contigo —dijo happy, mirando nervioso a la mujer inconsciente.

Y se acercó a ella como si no soportase la idea de que estuviesen separados. Gajeel miró al cielo y pidió paciencia. Gray y los otros no había sido lo suficientemente duro con el niño. Ése era el problema. Pero gajeel cabalgó de regreso a su hogar con una mujer inconsciente sentada delante de él, sujeta por uno de sus brazos, mientras happy iba montado a horcajadas en una de las piernas de su hermano, con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de dicha mujer.

Gajeel fulminó a sus hombres con la mirada, advirtiéndoles que no se riesen. Maldición, había tenido que quitarse la espada para poder llevar a dos personas con él en el caballo, dos personas que ni juntas pesaban como un guerrero. Más le valía a gray darle las gracias. Su hermano tendría que decidir qué hacer con la mujer, porque gajeel se la pondría en los brazos en cuanto llegase al castillo slayer.

* * *

He aquí terminado el segundo capítulo, espero les haya. Gustado, juvia ya conoció a dos hermanos ahora faltan dos mas y como será su encuentro con gray.

Un pequeño adelanto:

—_¿Te acuerdas de lo que me prometiste?_

—_Sí…No puedo decirle a nadie cómo te llamas._

—_Ni siquiera a tu hermano….._

—_Sólo le diré que me salvaste la vida._

—_¡gray!_

—_Me alegro tanto de verte, happy..._

—_Dime quién eres y por qué llevas los colores de Rufus lohr y luego me dirás cómo llegó mi pequeño hermano a tus manos….._

—_Salvé a vuestro pequeño hermano, laird. Le agradeceré muchísimo cualquier ayuda que podáis darme. No pido mucho, un caballo y algo de comida. Partiré cuanto antes y dejaré de importunaros._

—_Un caballo. Comida….Tú no vas a irte a ninguna parte._

Gracias por leer, no se les olvide comentar.

He de agradecer los comentarios, ustedes saben que me gusta leerlos y saber que piensan.

**Comentarios.**

**Elinash1****: **gracias, espero te guste este capítulo, y claro que seguiré, nos vemos, espero leer otro de tus comentarios.

** 46: **gracias me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, claro que los subiré lo más rápido que pueda, gracias por comentar, nos vemos espero leer otro de tus comentarios y espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

Gracias por leer, no se les olvide comentar.

Se despide

Hiro-no-Scarlet

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

He tenido tiempo así he subido otro capítulo espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

En cuanto cruzaron la frontera de las tierras del clan slayer, un grito resonó por las colinas y juvia oyó cómo, a lo lejos, alguien replicaba. El laird no tardaría en saber que su pequeño hermano había vuelto a casa. Juvia movió nerviosa las riendas, mientras happy prácticamente saltaba de felicidad sobre el caballo.

—Muchacha, si sigues tirando así de las riendas, tanto tú como el caballo vais a volver por donde habéis venido.

Juvia levantó la vista y vio a gajeel slayer cabalgando a su derecha. La reprimenda había sido medio en broma, pero Dios sabía que aquel hombre le daba miedo. Parecía un salvaje, con aquel pelo tan largo y negro trenzado a ambos lados de la cara. Cuando se despertó en sus brazos, casi los hizo caer a todos de la silla en su premura por escapar. Gajeel no había tenido más remedio que colocarlos tanto a ella como a happy en el suelo y explicarle la situación antes de poder continuar.

Al guerrero no le había hecho ninguna gracia descubrir lo tozuda que era, pero al menos juvia seguía teniendo a happy a su lado y había conseguido que el niño le prometiese que no le diría a nadie quién era en realidad. Cuando gajeel se lo preguntó, ambos permanecieron mudos. Él hizo entonces aspavientos y caminó arriba y abajo. Incluso los amenazó a ambos y al final soltó toda una sarta de blasfemias sobre las mujeres y los niños, pero al final retomaron el camino de vuelta a casa. Gajeel insistió en que juvia cabalgase con él al menos un día más, porque, según dijo, era imposible que pudiese montar en el estado en que se encontraba y sería un pecado obligar a un caballo a soportar a un jinete tan pésimo.

Debido a su preocupación por su estado de salud, tardaron tres días en recorrer un trayecto que normalmente podía hacerse en dos. Juvia sabía que estaban haciéndolo de ese modo en consideración a ella, porque el guerrero así se lo había dicho. Numerosas veces. Al final del primer día, estaba completamente decidida a montar sin la ayuda de gajeel, aunque sólo fuera para borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro del hombre. Era obvio que éste no tenía paciencia con las mujeres y juvia sospechaba que, con excepción de su hermano, al que claramente adoraba, aún tenía menos paciencia con los niños.

Sin embargo, y teniendo en cuenta que lo único que sabía de ella era que happy la defendía, gajeel la había tratado bien y sus hombres habían sido muy educados y respetuosos. Pero ahora que se estaban acercando a la fortaleza del laird slayer, el miedo la atenazaba. En cuanto llegasen allí, tendría que hablar. El laird exigiría respuestas y ella tendría que dárselas. Juvia se inclinó y le susurró a happy al oído:

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que me prometiste?

—Sí —contestó él—. No puedo decirle a nadie cómo te llamas.

Ella asintió y se sintió culpable por pedirle tal cosa, pero si fingía ser una mujer cualquiera, simplemente una buena persona que había cuidado de un niño pequeño y procurado que éste volviese con sus hermanos, entonces quizá dicho hermano se sentiría agradecido y le daría comida y un caballo para que pudiese seguir su camino.

—Ni siquiera a tu hermano—insistió. Happy asintió solemne.

—Sólo le diré que me salvaste la vida—Con la mano que tenía libre, juvia le apretó el brazo en señal de afecto.—Gracias, eres el mejor paladín que podría desear—happy se volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, henchido de orgullo.

—¿Qué estáis cuchicheando? —les preguntó gajeel algo molesto—juvia levantó la vista y vio que el guerrero los miraba suspicaz.

—Si quisiera decírtelo, habría hablado en voz alta —contestó tranquila. Gajeel blasfemó, y luego prosiguió mascullando sobre el incordio que eran algunas mujeres.

—El capellán del clan tiene que quedar agotado después de tus confesiones —le dijo juvia.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que me confiese? —preguntó él, enarcando una ceja.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Aquel hombre tan arrogante probablemente creía que tenía asegurada la entrada en el cielo y que le bastaba con respirar para obtener el beneplácito de Dios.

—¡Mira, allí está! —exclamó happy, señalando hacia adelante.

Estaban en lo alto de una colina y en la siguiente descansaba la fortaleza de piedra. El castillo tenía partes en ruinas y había grupos de hombres reparando la muralla y colocando piedras. La parte que sobresalía por detrás de la muralla se veía ennegrecida por el humo de un incendio que probablemente había tenido lugar tiempo atrás. A la derecha del castillo se extendía un lago cuya agua brillaba bajo los rayos del sol. Uno de los riachuelos que nacían de él rodeaba la fortaleza, proporcionando así otra barrera natural delante del precario puente levadizo. Mientras arreglaban este último, habían colocado un puente provisional de madera por el que sólo podía cruzar un caballo cada vez.

A pesar del evidente mal estado de conservación del castillo, los prados que lo rodeaban eran preciosos y había una gran cantidad de ovejas pastando bajo la mirada de un anciano y de dos perros. De vez en cuando, uno de los perros echaba a correr y le ladraba a alguna oveja que se despistaba, haciéndola volver al círculo imaginario en que estaban pastando; en recompensa, el anciano le daba al chucho unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Juvia buscó a gajeel y vio que se había detenido a su lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó.

Pero él no respondió, sino que frunció el cejo y se le ensombreció el semblante. Ella sujetó las riendas con más fuerza y tembló al notar el odio que emanaba del guerrero. Sí, odio. No había ninguna otra palabra que explicase lo que acababa de ver en sus ojos. Gajeel espoleó el caballo y la montura de juvia lo siguió instintivamente, así que ella no tuvo más remedio que sujetarse fuerte de happy para no caer. Descendieron la colina con los demás guerreros flanqueándolos como protección. Happy estaba tan nervioso que juvia tuvo que cogerlo de los brazos para que no saltase de la silla. Cuando por fin llegaron al puente provisional, gajeel se detuvo a esperarla.

—Yo cruzaré primero. Tú hazlo justo después de mí.

Ella asintió. Desde luego, no quería entrar la primera en aquel castillo. En cierto sentido, la fortaleza del clan slayer le daba más miedo que la de Rufus Lohr. No sabía qué la esperaba dentro, mientras que sí había sabido cuáles eran las intenciones de Rufus. Cruzaron el puente y el patio de los arqueros. Juvia oyó un grito y tardó unos segundos en comprender que lo había lanzado gajeel. Cuando lo miró, vio que seguía a caballo, con un puño en alto. Alrededor de ellos, cientos de soldados desenvainaron sus espadas y las alzaron y bajaron en señal de celebración. Un hombre entró corriendo en el patio, con la melena ondeando al viento.

—¡gray! —exclamó happy y saltó de la silla antes de que juvia pudiese ayudarlo a desmontar.

En cuanto llegó al suelo, el niño echó a correr, mientras ella observaba fascinada al hombre que era su hermano. Se le encogió el estómago y tuvo que tragar saliva para no tener otro ataque de pánico. Era muy corpulento y de aspecto tan temible como gajeel, pero a pesar de que era evidente la alegría que sentía al coger a su pequeño hermano en brazos, el laird slayer la asustaba de una forma en que éste no la había asustado nunca. Los dos hermanos se parecían. Ambos tenían el pelo negro, gajeel hasta la cintura en cambio el laird corto hasta los hombros y los dos lo llevaban trenzado. Juvia miró a su alrededor y vio que el resto de los hombres del clan lo llevaban del mismo modo. Y que todos tenían un aspecto temible.

—Me alegro tanto de verte, happy... —dijo gray con la voz rota.

Happy se abrazó a él con fuerza y a ella le recordó esas zarzas que siempre se le pegaban a las faldas. El laird miró por encima de la cabeza de happy, buscando a juvia con los ojos, en cuanto la vio, su mirada se endureció. La observó con tanta intensidad que ella se sintió incómoda y no le gustó nada ser el centro de su atención. Empezó a bajar del caballo, pues se sentía rara en la silla cuando todos los demás ya habían desmontado. En ese momento apareció gajeel, que la cogió por la cintura para levantarla en volandas y depositarla en el suelo como si nada.

—Tranquila, muchacha —le indicó—. Te estás recuperando muy bien, pero tienes que ir con cuidado.

Casi parecía preocuparse por ella de verdad, pero cuando juvia levantó la vista, vio que parecía tan enfurruñado como de costumbre. Molesta, también frunció el cejo. Gajeel la miró sorprendido y luego la guió hasta donde la estaba esperando el laird. Ahora que no tenía a happy en brazos, gray slayer parecía todavía más temible. Ella retrocedió sin querer, topándose con el torso de gajeel. Gray miró primero a su hermano, ignorándola como si fuese invisible, lo que a juvia le pareció bien.

—Tienes mi gratitud eterna por haberme devuelto a nuestro hermano sano y salvo. Tenía plena confianza en ti y en Natsu—gajeel carraspeó y la empujó a ella hacia adelante.

—Tu gratitud es para la muchacha. Yo sólo los he acompañado de regreso a casa.

Gray entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirar a juvia. Para sorpresa de ella, sus ojos no eran oscuros, sino de un extraño color gris. Pero cuando los entrecerraba adquirían tal intensidad que cualquiera diría que eran completamente negros. Confusa ante el descubrimiento, se dio media vuelta para mirar los ojos de gajeel. Por otra parte, ¿quién podía culparla por querer retrasar al máximo su conversación con el laird? Gajeel parpadeó y la miró como si ella fuese idiota y juvia estaba segura de que el guerrero probablemente creía que lo era.

—Tú tienes los ojos diferentes, color sangre —murmuró. La actitud del hombre cambió y la miró preocupado.

—¿Estás segura de que no olvidaste decirme que también te habían dado un golpe en la cabeza?

—Mírame a mí —le ordenó gray.

Ella se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, aunque instintivamente dio un paso atrás, volviendo a chocar con gajeel. Éste masculló un improperio y se dobló en dos, pero juvia estaba demasiado preocupada por gray como para preguntarse por qué se estaba quejando el guerrero. A juvia ya la había abandonado el coraje, y su fuerza de voluntad, que la había ayudado a aguantar el dolor y la había forzado a no decaer, se le terminó de golpe. Le temblaban las piernas y las manos, el dolor que sentía en el costado hacía que le costase respirar y tenía la frente perlada de sudor, pero no volvería a retroceder.

El laird estaba enfadado con ella y juvia era incapaz de entender por qué. ¿No tendría que estarle agradecido por haberle devuelto a su pequeño hermano? A decir verdad, ella no había hecho nada heroico, pero gray no lo sabía. Él bien podía creer que había tenido que batirse con diez hombres para salvar a happy.

Hasta que el laird la miró, completamente confuso, ella no se dio cuenta de que había dicho todo eso en voz alta. El patio entero se había quedado en silencio y todos los soldados la contemplaban como si les hubiese echado una maldición.

—¿gajeel? —murmuró, sin apartar la mirada de gray.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me cogerás si me desmayo? No creo que caerme al suelo le vaya bien a mis contusiones.

Para su sorpresa, el guerrero la cogió por los hombros y la sujetó con fuerza. Juvia notó que le temblaban ligeramente las manos y de su garganta salió un sonido de lo más peculiar. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? El laird avanzó hacia ellos; su sorpresa de antes había sido sustituida por una cara de pocos amigos. ¿Acaso los slayer nunca sonreían?

—No, nunca —contestó gajeel, divertido.

Ella apretó los labios, decidida a no decir una palabra más, y se dispuso a aguantar la reprimenda del laird. Éste se detuvo a sólo un paso, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos. A juvia le costaba ser valiente estando atrapada entre aquellos dos enormes guerreros, pero su orgullo jamás le permitiría ponerse de rodillas y suplicar clemencia. Aunque en esos momentos le parecía una gran idea. Pero no, ella se había enfrentado a Rufus Lohr y había sobrevivido. Y aunque ese otro guerrero que tenía delante era más fuerte y más temible, y probablemente podría aplastarla como si fuese una cucaracha, no moriría como una cobarde. A decir verdad, no tenía intención de morir de ninguna manera.

—Dime quién eres y por qué llevas los colores de Rufus Lohr y luego me dirás cómo llegó mi pequeño hermano a tus manos.

Juvia negó con la cabeza y volvió a retroceder hasta gajeel, al que oyó maldecir una vez más cuando ella lo pisó de nuevo; entonces recordó que se había propuesto ser valiente y dio un paso hacia adelante. Aunque pareciese increíble, gray frunció el cejo todavía más.

—¿Osas desafiarme?

Si juvia no hubiese estado tan magullada, le habría hecho gracia comprobar que al laird gray le costaba creer que tal posibilidad existiese. Además, de lo único que ella tenía ganas era de quitarse aquel vestido cuyos colores lo ofendían tanto. Se notaba el estómago revuelto y rezó para no vomitar sobre las botas de gray, porque, aunque no eran nuevas como las de Rufus, dudaba que a él le hiciese demasiada gracia.

—No os estoy desafiando, laird —respondió con una voz tan firme que se sintió muy orgullosa de sí misma.

—Entonces, dame la información que te pido. Ahora mismo —añadió, en voz baja y amenazadora.

—Yo...

Se le quebró la voz y tragó saliva para controlar las náuseas. Happy, que no fue capaz de seguir manteniéndose al margen, la salvó. Corrió hacia ella y, rodeándole las piernas con los brazos, hundió la cara en su maltrecho estómago.

Juvia gimió de dolor y, en un acto reflejo, cogió al pequeño por los hombros para apartarlo un poco de sus costillas. Se habría caído al suelo desvanecida si gajeel no la hubiese estado sujetando por los hombros. Happy se dio la vuelta al oírla gemir y miró a su hermano, que vacilaba entre la confusión más absoluta y la impaciencia.

—¡Déjala tranquila! —exclamó el niño—. Está malherida y le prometí que tú la protegerías, gray. Se lo prometí. Un slayer nunca rompe sus promesas. Tú me lo enseñaste.

Gray miró atónito a su hermano pequeño, mientras abría y cerraba la boca al mismo ritmo que se le iba hinchando una vena en el cuello.

—El chico tiene razón, gray. La muchacha necesita tumbarse en una cama. Y un baño caliente no le haría ningún mal.

Sorprendida al ver que gajeel la defendía, pero más agradecida de lo que era capaz de expresar, juvia se atrevió a mirar de nuevo al laird y lo descubrió observando incrédulo a su hermano.

—¿Una cama? ¿Un baño? Nuestro pequeño hermano ha vuelto a casa acompañado de una mujer vestida con los colores del hombre que más odio en esta vida, ¿y lo único que me dices es que le ofrezca una cama y un baño?

Parecía a punto de perder los estribos. Juvia optó por dar un paso atrás. Esa vez, gajeel se lo permitió y se apartó un poco, incrementando así la distancia que la separaba del laird.

—Le salvó la vida a nuestro hermano —recalcó gajeel.

—Recibió una paliza por protegerme —gritó happy.

La expresión de gray vaciló y volvió a mirar a la mujer como si intentase averiguar el alcance de sus contusiones. Parecía confuso, dividido, ansioso por exigirle que cooperase, pero sin querer molestar a happy y a gajeel, que lo miraban expectantes. Al final, optó por morderse la lengua y retroceder. Los músculos de los brazos y del cuello le temblaron cuando respiró hondo varias veces para ver si así lograba mantener la calma. Juvia entendía por lo que él estaba pasando. Si happy hubiese sido su hermano, ella habría exigido que le contasen todo lo que había sucedido con pelos y señales. Y si era verdad que Rufus Lohr era el enemigo mortal del laird (y éste no tenía ninguna razón para mentir), era más que comprensible que la hubiese mirado con tanto odio y desconfianza. Sí, juvia entendía perfectamente su dilema, pero eso no significaba que estuviese dispuesta a colaborar. Haciendo acopio de todo el valor que le quedaba y procurando no sonar engreída, lo miró a los ojos.

—Salvé a vuestro pequeño hermano, laird. Os agradeceré muchísimo cualquier ayuda que podáis darme. No pido mucho, un caballo y algo de comida. Partiré cuanto antes y dejaré de importunaros.

Gray ya no la miraba. Había levantado la cabeza hacia el cielo, como si estuviese pidiendo paciencia o que lo librasen de tomar aquella decisión. O quizá ambas cosas.

—Un caballo. Comida —repitió las palabras de ella sin apartar la vista del cielo. Luego bajó despacio la cabeza y, cuando la miró con aquellos ojos grises, juvia se quedó sin aliento.

—Tú no vas a irte a ninguna parte.

* * *

He aquí terminado el capitulo que pasara, ¿gray dejara que juvia se valla? ¿Gray cumplirá la promesa que happy le hiso a juvia? ¿Juvia se irá?, todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo.

Un pequeño adelanto:

—_No te he sentenciado a muerte, muchacha…._

—_Os he pedido comida y un caballo, no hospitalidad. Prefiero seguir mi camino cuanto antes._

—_Si pretendes averiguar algo, estás mirando a la persona equivocada….Él y la muchacha se negaron a contarme nada. Este mequetrefe me exigió que los trajese a ambos de vuelta a casa para que tú pudieses protegerla…_

—_Le di mi palabra…..Tú me dijiste que un slayer siempre cumple su palabra._

—_Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haberte contado lo que hacen y no hacen los slayer._

—_¿Quién es ella?_

—_No puedo decírtelo. Se lo prometí._

—_Por Dios santo, ¿una monja?_

—_Si esa muchacha es monja, entonces yo también._

—_Todo esto representa un gran problema para mí….Rufus desea casarse con ella. Nuestro hermano quiere que la proteja. Lo único que anhela la dama es irse. Y su identidad sigue siendo un misterio._

Que pasara, eso es incierto en el futuro.

Gracias por leer, no se les olvide comentar.

Se despide

Hiro-no-Scarlet

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

He aquí otro capítulo espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Gray se quedó mirando a la joven que tenía delante y tuvo que recorrer a todo su autocontrol para no zarandearla. Tenía que reconocer que era valiente. Aún no sabía cómo había conseguido ganarse la confianza de su pequeño hermano, pero llegaría al fondo del asunto. Incluso gajeel parecía hechizado por ella y, aunque gray lo entendía perfectamente, al fin y al cabo era una muchacha muy guapa, le molestaba de sobremanera que su hermano la hubiese defendido. La chica levantó el mentón, desafiándolo todavía más y la luz brilló en sus ojos. Azules. No simplemente azules, sino que gray pensó que eran del color que tenía el cielo en primavera justo antes de que llegase el verano.

Tenía el cabello enmarañado, largo hasta la cintura, una cintura que él podría rodear con ambas manos. Sí, sus manos encajarían a la perfección en el espacio entre sus caderas y sus pechos, y luego, si las subía un poquito, podría tocar esos senos tan generosos. Era muy guapa. Y le traería problemas. Y estaba muy magullada. No lo estaba fingiendo. La luz de sus ojos se apagó un poco y gray pudo ver las sombras que tenían debajo. Era valiente y estaba esforzándose por ocultar el dolor, pero éste irradiaba de su cuerpo como si fuese palpable. Sus preguntas tendrían que esperar. Con un dedo señaló a una de las mujeres que se habían reunido alrededor.

—Atiéndela en todo lo que necesite —le ordenó—. Di que le preparen un baño y encárgate de que ultrear le sirva algo de comer. Y, por Dios santo, dadle algo que ponerse para que pueda quitarse la ropa de Rufus. Dos de las mujeres slayer se acercaron a juvia y la cogieron cada una por un brazo para que gajeel dejase de sujetarla.

—Con cuidado —les dijo el guerrero—. Los golpes todavía le duelen cuando se mueve.

Ellas apartaron las manos y le dijeron a la joven que las acompañase al castillo.

Ésta miró nerviosa a su alrededor y fue más que evidente que no tenía ninguna intención de entrar. Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que gray pensó que se haría sangre si no paraba.

—No te he sentenciado a muerte, muchacha —le dijo, dando un suspiro—. Sólo he pedido que te preparen un baño y algo de comer. ¿O es que ahora vas a rechazar mi hospitalidad? —Ella frunció el cejo y entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo.

—le he pedido comida y un caballo, no hospitalidad. Prefiero seguir mi camino cuanto antes.

—No tengo ningún caballo de sobra para darte y además tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que yo haya averiguado qué diablos ha sucedido. Y si no quieres bañarte, estoy seguro de que las mujeres no tendrán ningún inconveniente en acompañarte a la cocina para que puedas comer.

Gray terminó el discurso encogiéndose de hombros, dejando claro que no le importaba lo más mínimo si se bañaba o no. Al fin y al cabo, había sido idea de gajeel, pero ¿acaso las mujeres no se ponían a dar saltos de alegría ante un barreño lleno de agua caliente? La chica movió los labios como si fuese a seguir discutiendo, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y se contuvo.

—Me gustaría darme un baño—gray asintió.

—Entonces te sugiero que sigas a las mujeres al castillo antes de que cambie de opinión.

Ella se dio media vuelta y masculló algo en voz baja, pero él no lo oyó. Esa chica estaba acabando con su paciencia. Luego, buscó a su pequeño hermano con la mirada y lo vio corriendo detrás de las mujeres en dirección al castillo.

—¡happy! —lo llamó.

El niño se volvió y en su rostro fue más que evidente la ansiedad que sentía al ser apartado de la mujer que lo había salvado.

—Ven aquí.

Tras dudarlo unos segundos, happy corrió hacia su hermano, que volvió a cogerlo en brazos.

El corazón de gray latía a un ritmo frenético, del alivio que sentía por haberlo recuperado.

—nos has hecho envejecer como mínimo diez años. No vuelvas a asustarnos nunca más así a nosotros.

Happy se aferró a sus hombros y hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—No lo haré, gray. Te lo prometo.

Gray lo abrazó más fuerte de lo necesario, hasta que happy se movió para soltarse. Había temido no volver a verlo y si gajeel estaba en lo cierto, era gracias a la muchacha que sus peores temores no se habían hecho realidad. Miró a su hermano por encima de happy, exigiéndole respuestas con la mirada. Gajeel se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Si pretendes averiguar algo, estás mirando a la persona equivocada—Señaló a su hermanito—. Él y la muchacha se negaron a contarme nada. Este mequetrefe me exigió que los trajese a ambos de vuelta a casa para que tú pudieses protegerla—gray frunció el cejo y miró a happy a los ojos.

—¿Es eso cierto, happy?

Era obvio que el niño se sentía culpable, pero al mismo tiempo en sus ojos brilló una absoluta determinación. Movió los labios, nervioso, y se tensó, convencido de que su hermano iba a echarle una reprimenda.

—Le di mi palabra —dijo—. Tú me dijiste que un slayer siempre cumple su palabra—Gray negó con la cabeza y contestó cansado.

—Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haberte contado lo que hacen y no hacen los slayer. Vamos, sentémonos en el salón y así podrás contarme todas tus aventuras—Miró a gajeel para comunicarle con la mirada que quería que también estuviera presente. Y luego se dirigió a loke.

—Coge a tus hombres y partid hacia el norte en busca de Natsu. Decidle que gajeel ha encontrado a happy y que lo ha traído de vuelta a casa. Volved tan rápido como podáis.

Loke le hizo una leve reverencia y se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes de su laird.

Gray dejó a happy en el suelo, pero mantuvo una mano en el hombro del niño para guiarlo hacia el castillo. Cruzaron la entrada en medio de gritos de alegría y de sorpresa. A happy lo abrazaron todas las mujeres que encontró a su paso y todos los hombres del clan le dieron una palmada en la espalda. Gray terminó por pedirles que se fueran y los dejasen solos. Luego se sentó a la mesa y dio una palmadita en el banco, a su lado, para indicarle a happy que se sentase. El niño lo hizo, mientras gajeel optaba por ocupar el extremo opuesto de la mesa, enfrente de su hermano.

—Ahora cuéntame qué ha pasado —le ordenó gray a su hermanito—El niño se miró las manos y se encogió de hombros.

—happy—empezó gray paciente—, ¿qué más te conté que hacía siempre un slayer?

—Decir la verdad —contestó él de mala gana. Su padre sonrió.

—Eso es. Empieza por el principio—happy soltó un exagerado suspiro antes de decir:

—Me escapé para ir a recibir a gajeel. Pensé que lo esperaría en la frontera y le daría una sorpresa cuando llegase a casa—gajeel lo miró enfadado desde el otro extremo de la mesa, pero gray levantó una mano para evitar que dijese lo que pensaba.

—Déjale continuar.

—Supongo que debí de ir demasiado lejos, porque uno de los soldados de heartfilia me cogió y me dijo que iba a llevarme con su laird para pedirte un rescate—Miró a su hermano con ojos suplicantes—. No podía permitirlo, gray. Te habrías avergonzado de mí y además nuestro clan no puede permitirse el lujo de pagar un rescate. Así que me escapé y me escondí en la carreta de un vendedor ambulante—gray se tensó de rabia al pensar en el soldado de heartfilia y el corazón se le hinchó de orgullo al escuchar a su hermanito.

—Yo nunca me avergonzaré de ti, happy—dijo emocionado—Sigue con tu historia. ¿Qué pasó después?

—El vendedor me encontró al día siguiente y me echó de la carreta. Yo no sabía dónde estaba. Intenté robarles un caballo a unos hombres que estaban acampados, pero me pillaron. ju... quiero decir, ella me salvó.

—¿Quién te salvó? —quiso saber gray.

—Ella—Su hermano se tragó la impaciencia.

—¿Quién es ella? —jugueteó nervioso con sus dedos.

—No puedo decírtelo. Se lo prometí.

Gray y gajeel intercambiaron una mirada de frustración y este último levantó una ceja como diciéndole a su hermano que ya se lo había advertido.

—Está bien, happy, ¿qué es exactamente lo que has prometido?

—Que no te diría quién es —soltó el niño—. Lo siento, gray.

—Entiendo. ¿Y qué más has prometido? —El pequeño lo miró confuso un instante y, en el otro extremo de la mesa, gajeel sonrió al comprender lo que pretendía su hermano.

—Sólo le prometí que no te diría su nombre—gray reprimió una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, sigue con tu historia. La dama te salvó. ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Estaba acampando con esos hombres a los que tú intentaste robarles el caballo? ¿La estaban escoltando hacia algún lado? —happy frunció el cejo mientras intentaba decidir si podía contar todo eso sin romper la promesa que le había hecho a juvia.

—No volveré a preguntarte su nombre —juró su hermano, solemne. Aliviado, el niño se mordió el labio un segundo y luego volvió a hablar—Los hombres se la habían llevado de una abadía. Ella no quería irse con ellos, vi cómo se la llevaban a rastras.

—Por Dios santo, ¿una monja? —exclamó gray. Gajeel negó con la cabeza con convicción.

—Si esa muchacha es monja, entonces yo también.

—¿Una monja se puede casar? —preguntó happy.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa y por qué quieres saberlo? —inquirió Gray—Rufus Lohr quería casarse con ella. Si es monja, entonces no puede, ¿no? —gray se tensó y miró a gajeel a los ojos. Después volvió a centrarse en happy e intentó ocultar su reacción para no asustar a su hermanito.

—¿Los hombres a los que intentaste robar eran soldados de Rufus? ¿Eran los mismos que se habían llevado a la mujer de la abadía? —El niño asintió solemne.

—Nos llevaron ante el laird Rufus. Él intentó obligarla a... a que...se casase con él, pero ella se negó. Cuando le dijo que no, le pegó muy fuerte.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se esforzó mucho por contenerlas. De nuevo, gray miró a su hermano. ¿Quién era esa mujer que Rufus Lohr había deseado tanto como para llevársela a la fuerza de una abadía? ¿Era una heredera a la que habían encerrado allí hasta el matrimonio?

—¿Y qué pasó después de que Rufus le pegase? —preguntó. Happy se pasó una mano por la cara, dejándose un rastro de suciedad en una mejilla.

—Cuando volvió a la habitación apenas podía tenerse en pie. Tuve que ayudarla a llegar hasta la cama. Más tarde, apareció una mujer y nos despertó. Nos dijo que el laird estaba durmiendo la borrachera y que tenía intención de hacerme daño a mí para obligarla a obedecerlo. Nos dijo que teníamos que huir antes de que se despertase. La dama estaba asustada, pero me prometió que me protegería. Y yo le prometí que si conseguía sacarnos de allí, tú la protegerías a ella. No dejarás que Rufus Lohr se case con ella, ¿verdad, gray? No dejarás que él vuelva a hacerle daño.

Happy lo miró muy serio y preocupado. Parecía mucho mayor de los ocho años que tenía, como si hubiese asumido una gran responsabilidad; una responsabilidad demasiado pesada para su corta edad, pero que al mismo tiempo estuviese completamente decidido a asumir.

—No, happy, no dejaré que Rufus Lohr le haga daño a la muchacha.

El alivio resultó evidente en la expresión del niño, que de repente pareció enormemente cansado. Se deslizó por el banco y se abrazó a su Hermano. Gray se quedó mirando la cabeza de su hermanito durante mucho rato, resistiendo la tentación de pasarle los dedos por el pelo. No podía evitar sentirse muy orgulloso de happy por cómo estaba defendiendo a la mujer que lo había salvado. Según gajeel, el pequeño se había enfrentado a él y a Todos sus hombres durante la totalidad el trayecto de vuelta al castillo slayer para protegerla. Y ahora también le estaba plantando cara a gray para que éste mantuviese una promesa que él había hecho en nombre de los slayer.

—Se ha dormido —murmuró gajeel. Gray le pasó una mano con cuidado por la cabeza y lo estrechó contra su torso.

—¿Quién es esta mujer, gajeel? ¿Qué relación tiene con Rufus? —Su hermano suspiró frustrado.

—Ojalá pudiese decírtelo. Apenas me ha dirigido la palabra durante todo el camino. Ella y happy han estado más callados que dos monjes de clausura. Lo único que sé es que cuando la encontré acababan de darle una paliza. Jamás había visto a nadie tan maltrecho como ella. Me revolvió el estómago, gray. No hay ninguna excusa que justifique tratar así a una mujer. Y a pesar de lo magullada que estaba, nos amenazó a mí y a mis hombres cuando pensó que íbamos a llevarnos a happy.

—¿No te ha dicho nada durante estos días? ¿No se le ha escapado alguna cosa sin querer? Piensa, gajeel. Tiene que haber dicho algo. No es propio de la naturaleza femenina estar en silencio largos períodos de tiempo.

—Pues alguien tendría que informarla de ello —replicó su hermano, malhumorado—. Te lo digo en serio, gray, no me ha dicho nada. Se ha limitado a mirarme como si fuese un sapo. Peor aún, por su culpa, incluso happy se comportaba como si yo fuese el enemigo. Los dos se ponían a conspirar en voz baja cada vez que yo osaba acercarme a ellos—gray frunció el cejo y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa con impaciencia.

—¿Qué puede querer Rufus de ella? ¿Qué estaría haciendo una muchacha de las Tierras Altas en una abadía de las Tierras Bajas? Los ciudadanos de earth land de las Tierras Altas protegen a sus mujeres como si valiesen su peso en oro. Hoy en día no tiene sentido que alguien encierre a su hija en una abadía.

—A no ser que se tratase de un castigo —señaló gajeel—. Quizá la pillaron cometiendo una indiscreción. No sería la primera a la que encierran por haber yacido con un hombre fuera de la santidad del matrimonio.

—O quizá sea terca como una mula y su padre decidiese encerrarla —masculló gray al recordar la obstinación de la joven. Era una posibilidad verosímil. Pero tendría que haber cometido un pecado muy grave para que su padre decidiese encerrarla tan lejos—gajeel se rió.

—Sí, tiene carácter—Se puso serio—. Aunque es innegable que ha protegido a happy. En más de una ocasión se ha puesto delante de él para cubrirlo con su cuerpo y ha tenido que pagar las consecuencias—gray se quedó pensando en ello un poco más. Después volvió a mirar a su hermano.

—¿Tú has visto esos golpes? —gajeel asintió.

—Sí, gray, el muy bastardo la pateó. En la espalda tenía incluso la marca de una bota—La maldición de gray resonó por el salón.

—Ojalá supiera qué relación la une a Rufus. Y por qué se la llevó de la abadía a la fuerza para luego darle una paliza de muerte cuando ella se negó a casarse con él. Y por qué Rufus pensó que podía utilizar a nuestro hermanito para obligarla a hacer lo que él quería.

—La verdad es que le habría salido bien —dijo gajeel muy serio—Esa mujer es muy protectora con happy. Si Rufus hubiese amenazado con hacerle daño, seguro que ella habría accedido al matrimonio. Estoy seguro.

—Todo esto representa un gran problema para mí —dijo gray con calma—Rufus desea casarse con ella. Nuestro hermanito quiere que la proteja. Lo único que anhela la dama es irse. Y su identidad sigue siendo un misterio.

—Si Rufus descubre que está aquí, vendrá a buscarla —le advirtió gajeel.

Los dos hermanos se miraron, comunicándose sin palabras. Gajeel aprobó la silenciosa decisión que había tomado gray. Si Rufus buscaba pelea, los slayer estarían encantados de proporcionársela.

—¿Y qué me dices de la dama? —preguntó entonces gajeel.

—Tomaré una decisión cuando haya escuchado su versión completa de los hechos —contestó gray. Éste estaba convencido de que podía ser un hombre razonable y cuando ella se diese cuenta de ese hecho, seguro que cooperaría con él.

Juvia se despertó con la certeza de que no estaba sola en la pequeña estancia en la que había dormido. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca y, cuando abrió un ojo, descubrió a gray slayer en el umbral de la puerta. Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, a través de los agujeros de las pieles que hacían las veces de cortinas. La luz convertía al laird en alguien todavía más siniestro que si hubiese estado oculto entre las sombras. A esa luz, pudo ver lo enorme que era. Era un hombre impresionante y allí, bajo el dintel, era como si no fuese a caber por la puerta.

—Perdona mi intromisión —dijo gray con cierta torpeza—. Estaba buscando a mi hermanito.

Juvia siguió su mirada hasta el bulto que ella tenía al lado y se dio cuenta de que happy se había metido en su cama en algún momento de la noche. El niño estaba acurrucado, tapado hasta la barbilla con la manta.

—Lo siento. Yo no... —empezó a decir Juvia.

—Sé que no, yo mismo lo metí en la cama anoche —se limitó a contestar él—Es obvio que se ha cambiado de dormitorio durante la noche—Ella intentó moverse, pero el laird levantó una mano para indicarle que se detuviera.

—No, no lo despiertes. Seguro que ambos necesitáis descansar. Le diré a ultrear que les guarde el desayuno caliente para más tarde.

—Gr... gracias.

Se quedó mirándolo sin saber cómo tomarse aquella repentina muestra de amabilidad. El día anterior, lo había visto tan furioso, que cualquier hombre se habría quedado petrificado de miedo sólo con mirar lo fruncidas que tenía las cejas. Sin embargo, ahora, tras un leve saludo con la cabeza, abandonó el dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Juvia siguió confusa. No confiaba en aquel cambio tan drástico de actitud. Desvió la vista hacia el niño que dormía a su lado y se relajó un poco. Le acarició el pelo con cuidado de no despertarlo y se quedó embobada mirándole los rizos que le enmarcaban el rostro. Con el tiempo, tendría el pelo tan largo como sus hermanos. Quizá el laird también se había calmado al ver que su hermanito había vuelto sano y salvo a casa. Puede que incluso le estuviese agradecido y lamentara haber sido tan brusco.

La esperanza le oprimió el pecho. Quizá ahora el laird estaría dispuesto a darle el caballo y las provisiones que ella le había pedido. Juvia no tenía ni idea de a dónde podía ir, pero teniendo en cuenta que Rufus parecía ser el peor enemigo de gray, quedarse allí no era buena idea. La tristeza la embargó y se pegó un poco más a happy. La abadía había sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo y las hermanas le habían hecho mucha compañía, pero ya no podía volver allí. Se había quedado sin hogar y sin refugio. Cerró los ojos y suplicó con fervor clemencia y protección a Dios. Seguro que Él la ayudaría en un momento tan difícil como el que estaba viviendo.

Cuando juvia volvió a despertarse, happy ya no estaba en la cama. Estiró los brazos y flexionó los pies, retorciéndose de dolor al instante. Ni siquiera un baño de agua caliente y una buena cama habían conseguido aliviarla. No obstante, podía moverse considerablemente mejor que el día anterior y seguro que podría montar a caballo por sí sola. Apartó las pieles que la habían abrigado y se armó de valor para poner los pies en el suelo, que, como se temía, estaba helado. Se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana para apartar las cortinas y dejar entrar la luz. Los rayos del sol le bañaron el rostro con su calor ambarino. Cerró los ojos y giró la cara hacia ellos, deleitándose con la sensación. Era un día bonito, de esos que sólo existen en las Tierras Altas en primavera. Miró las colinas y por primera vez en muchos años, se permitió embriagarse de la maravillosa sensación que sentía al estar en casa.

A decir verdad, habían sido muchos los días en que juvia había creído que nunca volvería a ver aquel cielo. Ni el de Nébula. Un cielo maravilloso. Un día podría disfrutar de su legado, del legado de sus hijos. De lo único que le había dejado el padre que nunca había tenido. Cerró el puño y lo apretó con fuerza.

—No fracasaré —susurró.

Decidida a no perder ni un segundo más en aquel dormitorio, se puso la sencilla túnica que le había dejado una de las sirvientas en una silla. El escote estaba festoneado con una femenina cenefa de flores y en medio del mismo había bordado en verde y dorado lo que juvia dedujo que era el escudo de armas del clan slayer. Contenta de no seguir vistiendo los colores de Rufus, se apresuró hacia la puerta. A medida que iba acercándose al final de la escalera, sus dudas iban en aumento y, de repente, se sintió insegura. Por fortuna, una de las mujeres del clan la vio antes de que entrase en el salón y la salvó de hacer el ridículo. La joven le sonrió y corrió a saludarla.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Te encuentras mejor hoy? —juvia abrió unos ojos como platos.

—¿Ya es la tarde? No era mi intención pasarme el día durmiendo.

—Necesitaba descansar. Ayer parecías a punto de desmayarte. Por cierto, me llamo lissana. ¿Y tú?

Juvia se sonrojó y de repente se sintió como una tonta. Se preguntó si quizá debería inventarse un nombre, pero odiaba mentir.

—No puedo decírtelo —murmuró.

Las cejas de la joven mujer casi se le salieron de la cabeza, pero por lo demás consiguió mantener la compostura. Entonces la cogió del brazo, entrelazándolo con el suyo.

—Muy bien, Dama, será mejor que te lleve a la cocina antes de que ultrear le dé tu comida a los perros.

Aliviada de que lissana no la presionase, juvia dejó que la acompañase hasta la cocina, donde una mujer mayor estaba echando leña al fuego. Había supuesto que la tal ultrear sería una matrona, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. En cierto modo, tenía lógica que la mujer que se encargaba de la cocina de un castillo tuviese aspecto rollizo y maternal. Ultrear, en cambio, para ser mayor no tenía un mal cuerpo y llevaba el cabello gris recogido en un tirante moño en la nuca. Algunos mechones se le habían escapado y le caían sueltos alrededor del rostro, dándole un aspecto salvaje. Miró a juvia con tanta intensidad que ésta tuvo la sensación de que sus ojos le iban a atravesar la piel.

—Ya era hora de que te despertases, chica. Nadie se queda en la cama hasta tan tarde a no ser que se esté muriendo. Y puesto que tú estás aquí de pie y de una pieza, yo no diría que te estés muriendo. No te acostumbres a remolonear o no volveré a guardarte el desayuno.

Juvia se quedó tan perpleja que su primera reacción habría sido reírse, pero como no sabía si la mujer se ofendería, se contuvo. Optó por juntar las manos solemnemente y prometerle que nunca más volvería a hacerlo. Una promesa que se sintió cómoda haciendo, puesto que no tenía intención de quedarse ni una noche más en el castillo de los slayer.

—Si es así, siéntate. Hay un taburete en esa esquina. Puedes comer ahí. No tiene sentido ensuciar la mesa sólo para una persona.

Ella se limitó a obedecer y se apresuró a sentarse en el taburete. Ultrear y lissana la observaron mientras comía y juvia podía oírlas susurrar cuando creían que no se daba cuenta.

—¿No ha querido decirte cómo se llama? —exclamó ultrear en voz alta. Y entonces se volvió y lanzó a juvia una desaprobadora mirada—Cuando la gente no te dice su nombre es porque tienen algo que esconder. ¿Qué estás escondiendo, muchacha? No creas que nuestro laird no va a averiguarlo. Es demasiado estricto como para tolerar tal tontería de una chiquilla como tú.

—Pues en ese caso, se lo diré a vuestro laird y sólo con vuestro laird—afirmó juvia, rotunda.

Tenía la esperanza de que si utilizaba un tono lo bastante autoritario, la mujer dejaría el asunto. Ultrear se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y volver a atizar el fuego.

—¿Puedes llevarme hasta el laird? —le preguntó juvia a lissana cuando terminó de comer—La verdad es que necesitaría hablar con él cuanto antes.

—Por supuesto, Dama —contestó la joven con amabilidad—. De hecho, me han dicho que te lleve a su presencia en cuanto terminases de comer—Los alimentos que juvia acababa de ingerir se convirtió en ácido en su estómago.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —le preguntó lissana mientras bajaban la escalera del castillo—. No tienes por qué estarlo. El laird parece adusto, y puede ser muy severo cuando se enfada, pero es un hombre muy justo y benévolo con la gente del clan.

Lo que lissana no dijo fue que juvia no formaba parte del clan, lo que significaba que los criterios de justicia y benevolencia del laird no se aplicaban en su caso. Pero ella había salvado a happy y era obvio que el hombre quería a su hermanito. Se aferró a ese pensamiento cuando vio que giraban en dirección al patio. Abrió unos ojos como platos al ver a tantos hombres entrenando. El ruido que hacían las espadas y los escudos al chocar era ensordecedor y el sol de media tarde hacía que el metal brillase tanto que casi la deslumbraba. Parpadeó e intentó fijar la vista a pesar de los destellos que llenaban el aire. Pero cuando comprendió lo que realmente tenía delante de los ojos, se quedó boquiabierta.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y se le nubló la vista. Hasta que sus pobres pulmones le suplicaron que volviese a respirar no se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Tomó una bocanada de aire, pero eso tampoco la ayudó a sentirse menos mareada. El laird estaba luchando contra otro soldado, vestido sólo con botas y pantalones. Tenía el torso desnudo y perlado de sudor; una gota de sangre le resbalaba por un costado. Oh, cielo santo. Juvia se quedó mirándolo fascinada, incapaz de apartar la vista, aunque sin duda debía de ser pecado fijarse así en un hombre. Gray tenía los hombros muy anchos y un torso enorme, en el que se veían varias cicatrices. Ningún guerrero llegaba a esa edad sin ganarse alguna que otra cicatriz en una batalla. Eran las medallas de los guerreros de earth land. Un hombre sin cicatrices era considerado débil y cobarde.

El pelo le caía empapado y las trenzas que llevaba a ambos lados del rostro se balanceaban cada vez que giraba sobre los talones para asestar otro golpe a su oponente. Los músculos se le tensaban al blandir el arma por encima de la cabeza, justo antes de bajarla. En el último momento, su contrincante se protegió con el escudo, pero eso no evitó que el golpe que recibió lo hiciera tambalearse. Se cayó al suelo con la espada al lado, aunque tuvo el acierto de cubrirse con el escudo mientras se quedaba allí abatido, con la respiración entrecortada. El laird frunció el cejo, pero le tendió la mano al joven soldado.

—Esta vez has durado un poco más, totomaru, pero sigues dejándote dominar por las emociones. Hasta que no aprendas a controlar tu temperamento, serás un rival fácil de abatir en el campo de batalla.

El joven lo miró furioso y fue más que evidente que los consejos de su laird no le hacían ninguna gracia. Ignoró la mano que gray le tendía y se puso en pie con el rostro enrojecido de lo enfadado que estaba. En ese momento, el laird levantó la vista y vio a juvia de pie junto a lissana. Entrecerró los ojos y la miró con tanta intensidad que ella no fue capaz de moverse de donde estaba. Él pidió que le acercasen la túnica y gajeel se la lanzó desde un lado del patio. Tras cubrirse el torso, le hizo una señal a juvia para que se acercara. Sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionada porque se hubiese tapado, ella caminó hasta él arrastrando los pies. Era una tontería. Era una mujer adulta, pero con aquel hombre se sentía como si fuese una niña pequeña a la que van a encargarle una tarea. Tenía remordimientos. Una buena confesión podría solucionarlo.

—Camina conmigo, muchacha. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar—juvia tragó saliva y miró a lissana de reojo, pero la joven acababa de hacerle una reverencia al laird y se iba por donde había venido.

—Vamos —le dijo él sonriendo—. No muerdo.

—Muy bien, laird. Después de ese comentario tan tranquilizador, supongo que me arriesgaré a acompañaros.

Cruzaron el patio hasta un camino que los llevó a la colina que quedaba sobre el lago. Al llegar a la cima, el laird se detuvo para mirar el agua.

—Mi hermanito me ha dicho que tengo mucho que agradecerte— juvia se cogió las manos y arrugó un trozo de la tela de la falda entre los dedos.

—Es un niño muy bueno. En realidad, me ayudó tanto a mí como yo a él—El hombre asintió.

—Eso me ha dicho. Te trajo hasta mí—A juvia no le gustó cómo sonó esa última frase. La había dicho en un tono de voz demasiado posesivo.

—Laird, tengo que partir hoy. Si no podéis darme un caballo, lo entenderé y me iré a pie, aunque agradecería que alguien me escoltase hasta la frontera—gray arqueó una ceja y la miró.

—¿A pie? No llegarías muy lejos, muchacha. En cuanto pusieras un pie fuera de mis tierras, el primero que pasase te cogería y te ataría a su caballo.

—No si voy con cuidado —replicó ella.

—¿Ibas con cuidado cuando te secuestraron los hombres de Rufus? —juvia se sonrojó.

—Eso fue distinto. Yo no sabía que...

—¿Acaso hay alguien que sepa cuándo van a secuestrarlo? —le preguntó gray con mirada risueña.

—Está bien —susurró juvia.

—Y le hiciste hacer una promesa a mi hermanito, ¿no es así? —Ella bajó la vista.

—Sí, así fue.

—Y esperas que él la cumpla, ¿no? —juvia se removió incómoda, porque con cada pregunta que le hacía el laird, se sentía más y más culpable.

—Pues happy también ha conseguido que yo le prometa algo —dijo el laird.

—¿Qué le habéis prometido? —preguntó ella.

—Que te protegeré.

—Oh—Ante eso, juvia no supo qué decir. De algún modo se había metido sola en una trampa. Y lo sabía.

—Y me parece que es muy difícil proteger a alguien, si esa persona pretende recorrer las Tierras Altas a pie, ¿no crees? —A ella no le gustaba nada el cariz que había tomado la conversación.

—le libero de esa promesa —declaró.

Gray negó con la cabeza y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. Juvia se quedó atónita al presenciar el cambio en sus facciones. Dios, era muy guapo. Realmente guapo. Y cuando sonreía parecía mucho más joven, no tan duro, a pesar de que ella había visto las cicatrices que demostraban lo contrario con sus propios ojos. Gray slayer era un guerrero. Seguro que ni él mismo sabía a cuántos hombres había matado en el fragor de la batalla. Probablemente pudiese matar a cualquiera con sus propias manos. A ella seguro que podría. Al pensar eso, juvia se llevó las manos al cuello.

—Sólo happy puede liberarme de esa promesa. Y estoy convencido de que mi hermanito te ha dicho que un slayer siempre cumple lo que promete.

Ella recordó al niño diciéndole exactamente eso. Y también recordó que le había jurado que su hermano la protegería. En aquel instante, ella estaba demasiado preocupada por sobrevivir cómo para plantearse qué implicaba realmente dicha promesa.

—¿Me estáis diciendo que no puedo irme? —preguntó en voz baja.

El laird pareció plantearse la pregunta durante un instante, aunque no dejó de mirarla ni un segundo. La miró hasta que juvia se puso nerviosa bajo su escrutinio.

—Si supiera que vas a dirigirte a un lugar donde estarás a salvo, entonces sí, por supuesto que dejaría que te fueras. ¿Puedes volver con tu familia? —No iba a mentir y decirle que tenía familia, así que sencillamente no dijo nada. Él suspiró.

—Dime cómo te llamas. Dime por qué Rufus estaba tan decidido a casarse contigo. Le he prometido a happy que te protegería y lo haré, pero no puedo hacerlo si no tengo todos los datos.

Oh, Dios, aquel hombre volvería a enfadarse cuando viese que se negaba a obedecerlo. El día anterior había estado a punto de zarandearla y era imposible que se le hubiesen pasado las ganas en una sola noche, a pesar de lo paciente que parecía en esos momentos. En vez de desafiarlo abiertamente, como había hecho la noche anterior, juvia optó por permanecer en silencio y cogerse las manos ante el regazo.

—Supongo que sabes que tarde o temprano terminaré por averiguarlo. Lo mejor sería que me dijeses directamente lo que quiero saber. No me gusta que me hagan esperar. No soy un hombre paciente y mucho menos cuando alguien que está a mi cargo me desafía.

—Yo no estoy a vuestro cargo —soltó juvia antes de que pudiese evitarlo.

—Pasaste a estarlo en cuanto pusiste un pie en mis tierras. La promesa que te hizo mi hermanito te pone sin ninguna duda bajo mi cuidado y protección. La promesa que yo le he hecho a él lo confirma. Tienes que obedecerme—Ella levantó orgullosa el mentón y miró directamente los ojos grises del laird.

—He sobrevivido a Rufus Lohr y sobreviviré a ti. No puede obligarme a decirle nada. Pegadme si queréis, pero no os diré lo que preguntáis—Él se puso tan furioso que sus ojos echaron chispas y se le desencajó La mandíbula.

—¿De verdad crees que te pegaré? ¿De verdad crees que soy la misma clase de hombre que es Rufus?

La furia que desprendía su voz hizo que juvia diese un paso atrás. Lo había ofendido en lo más profundo y la rabia que emanaba de él era casi palpable. La última pregunta se la había hecho a gritos.

—No pretendía insultaros. No sé qué clase de hombre sois. Acabo de conoceros y tenéis que reconocer que nuestro primer encuentro no fue del todo amigable.

Gray la miró de nuevo con los ojos llenos de determinación. Avanzó hacia ella, y juvia retrocedió un poco más, pero él siguió adelante, hecho una furia, y no se lo permitió.

—Yo nunca, nunca he tratado a ningún hombre ni a ninguna mujer como Rufus te trató a ti. Incluso a los perros los tratamos mejor. Nunca cometas el error de compararme con él.

—S... sí, laird.

Él levantó una mano y juvia logró mantenerse inmóvil. Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo lo había conseguido, pero le pareció importante no mostrar miedo a que le pegase. Pero gray no le pegó, sino que cogió un mechón de pelo que le caía por la mejilla.

—Aquí nadie te hará daño. Tienes que confiar en mí.

—¡No puede ordenarle a nadie que confíe en ti!

—Sí puedo y tú vas a hacerlo. Te doy hasta mañana para que decidas si confías en mí lo suficiente como para decirme lo que quiero saber. Soy tu laird y tienes que obedecerme igual que todo el mundo. ¿Entendido?

—Esto es... esto es ridículo —masculló juvia, olvidándose por completo del miedo que tenía de hacer enfadar a aquel hombre—. Es la cosa más absurda que he oído nunca.

Le dio la espalda para decirle sin palabras lo que pensaba exactamente de su orden. Y se alejó de allí sin ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en los labios de él.

* * *

Bueno he aquí terminado el capitulo que pasara ¿juvia le dirá a gray quién es? ¿Cuándo aparecerá Natsu? ¿happy revelara algo? ¿Gray dejara que juvia se valla?

Un pequeño adelanto:

—_Me alegro. ¿Has hablado con gray?_

—_Sí_

—_Te dije que él se ocuparía de todo._

—_Sí, me lo dijiste_

—_Entonces, ¿vas a quedarte?_

—_No puedo quedarme, happy._

—_¡Es Natsu! ¡Ha vuelto!_

—_¿Es cierto? ¿Happy ha vuelto? _

—_Sí, es cierto. Gajeel lo trajo ayer a casa _

—_¿y dónde está?_

—_Alabado sea el señor…Estás vivo._

—_Lo siento, Natsu. No quería asustarlos a gray ni a ti. Pero no te preocupes, juvia cuidó muy bien de mí._

—_¿Quién diablos es juvia?_

—_Oh, no. He roto mi promesa. ¡He roto mi promesa!_

Gracias por leer, no se les olvide comentar.

he de agredecer los comentarios ustedes saben que me gusta leerlos y saber que opinan.

Se despide

Hiro-no-Scarlet

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

He aquí otro capítulo, espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Juvia se pasó la tarde estudiando las defensas del castillo y buscando una posible vía de escape. El laird no le había dejado otra opción y, mientras observaba con ojo avizor todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, seguía intentando averiguar hacia a dónde podía huir. Rufus la buscaría en las otras abadías de la orden; ésa era una salida demasiado previsible como para arriesgarse a tomarla. Por otra parte, su madre provenía de las islas del oeste, pero ella misma se había auto expulsado del clan incluso antes de convertirse en la amante del rey. Y, a decir verdad, juvia no podía confiar en que en su clan materno no supiesen lo de Nébula. Si sabían lo de esa herencia, la obligarían a casarse con el primer hombre que encontrasen.

Necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para pensar cuál era la mejor alternativa. En la abadía, la madre polyushka la había ayudado a confeccionar una lista de posibles maridos. Al principio, ella había dicho que no quería contraer matrimonio con un guerrero, pero al final había tenido que reconocer que le iría bien que su esposo lo fuese, porque, a partir del momento en que ella reclamase su herencia, él tendría que pasarse el resto de su vida defendiéndola de la codicia de hombres poderosos.

Pero así funcionaba el mundo, ¿no? Sólo sobrevivían los más fuertes, los débiles morían.

Frunció el cejo. No, eso no era cierto. Dios protegía a los débiles, por eso había creado a los guerreros, para que cuidasen de las mujeres y los niños. Lo que significaba que Rufus Lohr era hijo del diablo. Con un largo suspiro, juvia apoyó las palmas de las manos en el suelo para ponerse en pie y volver a su habitación, donde seguir planeando su huida. Todavía no había dado un paso cuando vislumbró a happy corriendo colina abajo hacia ella, saludándola con la mano. Volvió a sentarse en el suelo y esperó a que el niño llegase; cuando lo hizo, él le sonrió de oreja a oreja y se tumbó en la hierba a su lado.

—¿Hoy te encuentras algo mejor? —le preguntó educado.

—Sí, mucho mejor. He estado caminando un poco para ejercitar los músculos—Happy se acurrucó junto a ella.

—Me alegro. ¿Has hablado con gray?

—Sí —suspiró juvia, El niño la miró embobado.

—Te dije que él se ocuparía de todo.

—Sí, me lo dijiste —murmuró ella.

—Entonces, ¿vas a quedarte? —La expresión del niño le derritió el corazón a juvia y lo rodeó con un brazo para estrecharlo con cariño.

—No puedo quedarme, happy. Ya lo sabes. Hay más hombres además de Rufus que querrían secuestrarme si supieran dónde estoy—Él arrugó la nariz.

—¿Por qué?

—Es complicado —contestó ella—. Ojalá fuera distinto, pero la madre polyushka siempre me decía que tenemos que conformarnos con lo que nos toca vivir.

—¿Cuándo te irás y adónde? ¿Volveré a verte?

Esas preguntas tenía que responderlas con mucho cuidado. No podía correr el riesgo de que happy corriese a contarle a su hermano que se iba. Ahora que había tomado la decisión, no quería que el laird volviese a exigirle que confiase en él. Rió sólo de pensarlo. Quizá gray pudiese ordenarle eso a su clan, y juvia estaba segura de que lo había hecho, pero una mujer en su situación no podía permitirse el lujo de confiar en nadie.

—Todavía no puedo asegurarlo. Los viajes hay que planearlos con tiempo—happy levantó la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Pero ¿me avisarás antes de irte para que pueda despedirme de ti?

Le dolía el corazón sólo de pensar que iba a tener que separarse de aquel niño que había llegado a significar tanto para ella en tan poco tiempo. Pero no iba a mentirle cuando sabía perfectamente que no le revelaría a nadie los detalles de su partida.

—No puedo prometértelo, happy. Quizá deberíamos despedirnos ahora y asegurarnos así de que nos decimos todo lo que queremos decirnos—Él se puso en pie y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi la tiró al suelo.

—Te quiero —le confesó con fervor—. No quiero que te vayas—juvia lo abrazó y lo besó en la coronilla.

—Yo también te quiero, cariño. Siempre te llevaré en mi corazón.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Eso sí que puedo prometértelo —sonrió ella—. Te lo prometo.

—¿Esta noche te sentarás a mi lado a la hora de la cena?

Dado que juvia no tenía previsto partir hasta que todos en el castillo estuviesen dormidos, la petición de happy le pareció de lo más razonable. Asintió y él le sonrió feliz. Se oyó un grito proveniente del patio de armas y los dos se volvieron hacia allí, donde vieron a un grupo de soldados a caballo frente al puente del castillo. Happy se soltó de juvia y corrió varios metros antes de que ella le pidiera que se detuviese.

—¡Es Natsu! ¡Ha vuelto!

—Pues entonces tienes que ir a darle la bienvenida —dijo ella con una sonrisa. El niño corrió de nuevo hacia juvia y la cogió de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Tú también, vamos—Ella negó con la cabeza y apartó la mano.

—Yo me quedaré aquí un rato más. Vamos, ve tú. Iré en seguida.

Lo último que juvia necesitaba era conocer a otro slayer. Tembló sólo de pensarlo. Probablemente, el tercer hermano fuera tan exasperante como gray y gajeel. Gray salió a recibir a Natsu justo cuando éste acababa de desmontar del caballo y corría hacia él.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Happy ha vuelto? —le preguntó a su hermano mayor.

—Sí, es cierto. Gajeel lo trajo ayer a casa.

—Bueno, ¿y dónde está?

Gray sonrió y en ese mismo instante apareció el aludido en el patio, llamando a Natsu a pleno pulmón. Natsu se quedó blanco de la impresión y casi se cayó al suelo cuando el pequeño se lanzó a sus brazos, pero al final consiguió mantener el equilibrio.

—Alabado sea el señor —suspiró—Estás vivo—happy rodeó el cuello de Natsu con los brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Lo siento, Natsu. No quería asustarlos a gray ni a ti. Pero no te preocupes, juvia cuidó muy bien de mí.

Gray levantó mucho las cejas. Detrás de él, gajeel también se percató de lo que su hermanito acababa de decir sin querer. Natsu miró a gray por encima de la cabeza de happy.

—¿Quién diablos es juvia?

Happy se quedó rígido en brazos de Natsu y después no dejó de moverse hasta que éste lo bajó al suelo. Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y buscó los ojos de su hermano gray con los suyos llenos de culpabilidad.

—Oh, no, gray. He roto mi promesa. ¡He roto mi promesa! —gray se le acercó y le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro para animarlo.

—No era tu intención, happy. Si te hace sentir mejor, les ordenaré a gajeel y Natsu que lo olviden inmediatamente.

—¿Y tú, gray? —le preguntó happy nervioso—. ¿Tú también lo olvidarás? —se mordió los labios para no reír y luego miró a sus hermanos.

—Los tres haremos todo lo que podamos para olvidarlo.

—¿Le importaría a alguien contarme qué diablos está pasando? —Quiso saber Natsu—¿Todo esto tiene algo que ver con esa desconocida que está sentada en la colina?

Gray siguió la mirada de su hermano hasta la elevación desde la que se divisaba el castillo y donde juvia estaba. Típico de Natsu detectar a la primera a la mujer desconocida que había llegado al castillo. El menor de los slayer era muy receloso a la hora de abrir las puertas del clan, una lección que le había costado mucho aprender.

—No va a quedarse —dijo happy con tristeza, gray se volvió hacia él al instante.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ella me ha dicho que no puede hacerlo.

—gray, ¿acaso voy a tener que arrancarte la información con tenazas? —le preguntó Natsu—Él levantó una mano para hacer callar a su hermano.

—¿Te ha dicho algo más, happy? —El niño frunció el cejo y abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato y apretó los labios en señal de rebeldía.

—Ya he roto mi promesa —masculló—No debería decir nada más.

Gray suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Aquel condenado lío le estaba dando jaqueca. Que Dios lo protegiese de las mujeres tozudas y reservadas. Pero lo peor era que juvia se había ganado el corazón de su hermanito y que estaba desesperada por irse del castillo. Frunció el cejo ante ese último pensamiento. No era que él quisiera que se quedase. No quería que happy sufriese, pero tampoco deseaba tener que tratar con una mujer tan difícil ni con los problemas que sin duda acarreaba.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a casa y dejas que yo le dé a Natsu la bienvenida que se merece? Tengo importantes asuntos que tratar con Natsu y gajeel.

En vez de ofenderse, happy miró a gray aliviado, antes de dar media vuelta y correr de nuevo hacia la colina, al lugar donde juvia había estado sentada, sólo que ahora ya no lo estaba. gray levantó la vista hacia el camino que la había visto tomar, pero tampoco estaba allí.

—¿juvia? ¿Quién diablos es juvia y qué tiene que ver con happy? Y lo que es más importante, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —gray señaló a gajeel con un pulgar.

—La trajo él.

Como era de esperar, gajeel negó de inmediato cualquier implicación. Gray se contuvo para no reírse al ver lo agobiado que estaba gajeel con aquel asunto.

Natsu estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que normalmente tenía, así que gray le contó todo lo que sabía. Gajeel también proporcionó cierta información y, cuando terminaron con el relato, Natsu miró a gray incrédulo.

—¿Se negó a contarte lo que había sucedido? ¿Y tú se lo permitiste? —gray suspiró.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera, que le pegase igual que había hecho Rufus? Ella entrará en razón tarde o temprano. Le he dado de tiempo hasta mañana para decidir si va a confiar en mí.

—¿Y qué harás cuando llegue mañana y se niegue? —le preguntó gajeel, burlón.

—No se negará.

—Lo importante es que happy vuelve a estar en casa —señaló Natsu—Lo que diga o haga esa mujer es irrelevante. Si Rufus viene a buscar pelea, me encantará plantarle cara y luego podemos decirle a la dama que siga su camino.

—Vamos, está oscureciendo y ultrear tendrá la cena esperándonos. Ya sabes que no le gusta servir la comida fría —advirtió gray—. Dejad el asunto de juvia en mis manos. Vosotros dos no tenéis por qué preocuparos del tema.

—Como si quisiéramos hacerlo —masculló Natsu cuando pasó junto a gray, dándole un golpe con el hombro.

Juvia se abrigó con el chal y atravesó sigilosamente las ruinas del muro de piedra. Había elegido la ruta más cercana al lago porque era la que tenía menos guardias apostados a lo largo del camino. Al fin y al cabo, ningún enemigo podía cruzar el agua y atacar el castillo sin que el ruido lo delatase. La brisa primaveral era muy fría y de repente no le pareció tan buena idea haber abandonado su cálida estancia para huir del castillo. La cena había sido de lo más exasperante. A juvia le bastó con echar un vistazo al hermano menor del laird para dudar de si había hecho bien en prometerle a happy que se sentaría a su lado en la mesa. El tal Natsu la fulminó con la mirada y, aunque los otros dos hermanos slayer también habían hecho lo mismo al conocerla, había algo en los oscuros ojos de Natsu que la puso nerviosa.

Farfulló una excusa respecto a que no se encontraba bien y se retiró a sus aposentos en el piso de arriba. Dado que ignoraba que juvia había planeado irse, el niño le subió un plato con comida y los dos dieron buena cuenta de ella sentados frente a la chimenea, con las piernas cruzadas. Cuando terminaron, juvia fingió estar cansada y le pidió a happy que la dejase sola. Luego esperó. Se pasó horas aguardando a que se fuesen acallando los sonidos del castillo. Y cuando estuvo relativamente segura de que todo el mundo estaba dormido, o al menos en su dormitorio, se escabulló por la escalera y salió por la puerta que daba al lago.

Respiró algo mejor en cuanto estuvo bajo el cobijo de los árboles que separaban el lago del castillo. Allí, la relativa oscuridad la protegía y podía seguir la orilla del agua hasta alejarse. El ruido de algo pesado cayendo al lago la sobresaltó. Juvia se detuvo y contuvo la respiración mientras espiaba a través de las ramas. Esa noche, la luna apenas brillaba y los pocos rayos de luz que había se reflejaban en la negra superficie del agua. Le bastó sin embargo para ver a los tres hombres que estaban dándose un baño. Le bastó para ver quiénes eran los que habían decidido nadar a esas horas de la noche: gray slayer y sus hermanos acababan de zambullirse en el lago y, que Dios se apiadase de ella, ninguno llevaba ni una sola prenda de ropa. Se tapó los ojos de inmediato con ambas manos, muerta de vergüenza por haber visto el trasero de tres hombres hechos y derechos. ¿Acaso se habían vuelto locos? El agua tenía que estar completamente helada. Juvia tembló sólo de pensarlo.

Se quedó allí sentada varios minutos, oculta junto a un árbol y tapándose los ojos con las manos, hasta que por fin las apartó y vio a gray salir del agua. Lo miró fijamente, con las manos colgándole inertes a los costados de la impresión de ver por primera vez a un hombre completamente desnudo. Él estaba de pie, secándose con un paño, y los músculos de su cuerpo se le flexionaban con cada movimiento. Y... y...juvia no se atrevía ni a pensar en lo que gray tenía entre las piernas.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando descaradamente su... su...virilidad, volvió a taparse los ojos de golpe y se mordió el labio inferior para contener el grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Su única esperanza era que los hermanos diesen pronto por acabado su baño vespertino y volviesen al castillo. Antes de eso no podía correr el riesgo de moverse y que la vieran, pero tampoco quería quedarse allí sentada, mirándolos con impudicia.

Tenía las mejillas acaloradas y sonrojadas y, aunque seguía con los ojos tapados, tenía la imagen de gray sin ropa marcada a fuego en la mente. No importaba lo que hiciera, juvia no podía dejar de verlo salir del agua completamente desnudo. Como mínimo tendría que confesarse tres veces para expiar sus pecados.

—Ya puedes mirar. Te aseguro que estoy completamente vestido.

La voz del laird sonó junto a su oído. Muerta de vergüenza, juvia se sintió tan humillada que lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue seguir allí sentada, con los ojos tapados. Quizá si lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, cuando los abriese él estaría muy, muy lejos.

—No creo —dijo Gray divertido.

Juvia se llevó una mano a los labios, que era donde tendría que haberla tenido todo ese tiempo, así quizá no habría dicho todas aquellas estupideces, como por ejemplo que quería que el laird desapareciera de su lado. Ahora que tenía un ojo descubierto, se atrevió a mirarlo y comprobó que efectivamente se había vestido. Con ese asunto resuelto, bajó la otra mano y lo miró nerviosa. Gray estaba frente a ella, con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y, como era de esperar, tenía el cejo fruncido.

—¿Quieres contarme qué estás haciendo aquí escondida en plena noche?

Juvia lo miró abatida. Al parecer, ni siquiera era capaz de llevar a cabo una huida como Dios mandaba. ¿Cómo habría podido prever que al laird y sus hermanos les gustaba hacer algo tan idiota como nadar de noche?

—¿Tengo que contestarte? —masculló él y suspiró—¿Qué parte de la frase "No te irás a ninguna parte mientras estés bajo mi protección" no has entendido? No me tomo nada bien que las personas que están a mi cargo me desobedezcan. Si fueras uno de mis soldados, te mataría.

La última parte no pareció una fanfarronada. Ni siquiera lo dijo para presumir, pues juvia estaba segura de que no estaba intentando impresionarla. No, sus palabras eran la pura verdad y eso la asustó todavía más. A pesar de ello, el demonio que habitaba en su interior la impulsó a desafiarlo.

—Yo no estoy bajo vuestra protección, laird. No sé por qué habéis llegado a esa conclusión, pero no es cierto. Yo no estoy bajo la protección de nadie, excepto la de Dios y la mía propia—Él sonrió y sus blancos dientes resplandecieron a la luz de la luna.

—Para ser una mujer tan decidida a ir sola por el mundo, no lo haces demasiado bien—juvia se tensó.

—Es un comentario muy poco caritativo de vuestra parte.

—Pero eso no significa que no sea verdad. Y ahora, si hemos terminado con esta conversación, te sugiero que vuelvas al castillo. A poder ser, antes de que mi hermanito salga de su dormitorio y vaya a buscarte a ti en el tuyo. Al parecer, happy tiene tendencia a dormir contigo. No quiero ni imaginarme su reacción cuando encuentre tu cama vacía.

Oh, ésa sí que era una treta muy injusta y el laird lo sabía. Estaba jugando con sus sentimientos y pretendía hacerla sentir culpable por haber abandonado a happy. Lo fulminó con la mirada para hacerle saber lo enfadada que estaba con él, pero el laird no se inmutó y la cogió por el brazo. Juvia no tuvo más remedio que dejar que la levantase y la acompañase de nuevo hacia el castillo. Entraron por el muro de piedra y luego cruzaron el patio, donde gray se detuvo un instante para ordenarle al guardia que no volviera a permitir que ella se escapase. Después entraron en el castillo y, para vergüenza de juvia, él insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta de sus aposentos. El laird abrió la puerta y la metió dentro. Luego se quedó de pie en el umbral, echando chispas por los ojos.

—Si pretendéis intimidarme con la mirada, no lo vais a conseguir —le aseguró ella.

Él entrecerró los ojos un instante y juvia habría jurado que lo había visto contar en voz baja para contenerse. Tardó varios segundos, como si estuviese pidiendo paciencia, lo que a ella le hizo gracia, teniendo en cuenta que aquel hombre parecía carecer por completo de dicha virtud.

—Si tengo que atrancar la puerta de tu dormitorio, lo haré. Puedo ser muy comprensivo, pero tú has acabado con mi paciencia. Esta mañana te he dicho que te doy hasta mañana para que confíes en mí y me cuentes tus secretos. Transcurrido ese plazo, te prometo que no te gustará mi definición de la hospitalidad.

—Ahora ya no me gusta —dijo juvia, provocándolo, y luego movió una mano para indicarle que se fuese—. Podéis iros. Voy a meterme en la cama.

A él le tembló la mandíbula y flexionó los dedos. Juvia se preguntó si iba a pasar a la acción. Parecía estar pensando exactamente eso. Entonces, como si su único objetivo fuese llevarle la contraria, entró en el dormitorio y se pegó a ella. La mandíbula seguía temblándole y bajó la mirada hacia la suya. Levantó una mano y le tocó la punta de la nariz con un dedo.

—Aquí tú no dictas las normas, muchacha. Lo hago yo. Y te conviene recordarlo—tragó saliva, abrumada por tenerlo tan cerca.

—Intentaré recordarlo.

Él asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, giró sobre sus talones y acto seguido salió del dormitorio dando un portazo. Juvia se tumbó en el colchón de paja y resopló enfadada. La noche no había salido como ella tenía planeado. Se suponía que a esas horas iba a estar bien lejos de las tierras de los slayer o, al menos en la frontera. Había decidido que iría al norte, porque nada la ataba a las tierras del sur. Y en cambio allí estaba, atrapada con un laird mandón que creía que podía exigirle que confiase en él con la misma facilidad con que se lo ordenaba a sus soldados. Pero al día siguiente descubriría que no podía doblegar su voluntad con tanta facilidad como la de los demás.

—¡Laird, laird!—frunció el cejo y levantó la vista de la mesa. Mirajane slayer entró corriendo en el salón, acalorada.

—¿Qué pasa, Mira? Estoy reunido—Ella ignoró el reproche y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia. Estaba muy nerviosa y movía agitada las manos.

—Con vuestro permiso, laird, tengo que contaros una cosa—Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor y luego añadió en voz baja—A solas, laird. ¡Es muy importante!

Gray notó una presión en las sienes. Hasta el momento, su mañana había estado repleta de dramas. Igual que la noche anterior, pensó, al recordar su encuentro con juvia. La muchacha todavía no había hecho acto de presencia y él estaba convencido de que lo estaba provocando adrede. En cuanto terminase de hablar con gajeel y Natsu, iría a buscarla y le diría que se le había acabado el tiempo. Levantó una mano y les hizo una señal a sus hombres para que se fuesen. Vio que sus hermanos lo miraban y les indicó que se quedasen. Fuera lo que fuese lo que Mira tenía que decirle, bien podía hacerlo delante de ellos. En cuanto los soldados abandonaron el salón, volvió a centrar su atención en la joven.

—Veamos, ¿qué es tan importante que has tenido que interrumpir una reunión con mis hombres?

—Es la dama —empezó Mira y gray gruñó.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora? ¿Se niega a comer? ¿O ha amenazado con tirarse por una ventana? ¿O acaso ha desaparecido? — Mira lo miró confusa.

—Por supuesto que no, laird. Está en sus aposentos. Yo misma le he llevado el desayuno.

—Entonces, ¿qué le pasa? —preguntó él, exasperado.

—¿Puedo sentarme, laird? Porque la verdad es que la historia que voy a contaros no es nada corta.

Natsu puso los ojos en blanco y gajeel observó la escena aburrido. Gray le señaló a la chica que podía sentarse. Mira lo hizo y entrelazó las manos con fuerza, colocándolas encima de la mesa.

—La dama es juvia loxar—soltó la información como si esperase que gray reaccionase de alguna manera.

—Ya sé que se llama juvia. No sabía el apellido, pero es un apellido bastante corriente en earth land. La pregunta es: ¿cómo has conseguido esta información? Ella me dijo que se negaba a decirle a nadie quién es. Si a happy no se le hubiese escapado su nombre, yo seguiría sin saberlo.

—No, ella no me lo ha dicho. He conseguido averiguarlo yo sola, ¿sabéis?

—No, no sé. Quizá será mejor que me lo cuentes —respondió gray con paciencia.

—Cuando he subido a llevarle el desayuno, ella estaba vistiéndose. Ha sido bastante incómodo y me he disculpado, por supuesto. Pero antes de que pudiera taparse, he visto la marca.

Mira volvió a alzar la voz y se sentó hacia adelante, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Gray la miró expectante, esperando que continuase. Dios, a aquella chica le encantaba contar historias. Sus hermanos se sentaron cómodamente en sus sillas, resignados a escuchar el relato de la joven.

—La dama es _juvia loxar_—repitió—. Lleva la marca del escudo real de Alexander. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, se lo quemaron en la pierna. Es la heredera de Nébula—gray negó con la cabeza.

—Todo eso es una sarta de tonterías, Mira. Es sólo una leyenda que se ha propagado gracias a los bardos.

—¿Qué leyenda? —preguntó gajeel, incorporándose—. Yo no la he oído nunca.

—Eso es porque nunca prestas atención a los bardos —se limitó a decir Natsu—En las fiestas, estás demasiado ocupado levantándole las faldas a alguna dama.

—¿Y tú sí que escuchas a los poetas y a los trovadores? —se burló gajeel. Natsu se encogió de hombros antes de contestar:

—Es una buena manera de mantenerse al día de todos los cotilleos—A Mira le brillaron los ojos y centró toda su atención en gajeel.

—La historia dice que el rey Alexander tuvo un hijo ilegítimo después de casarse con Sybilla, una hija, para ser exactos. Y que cuando nació la niña, mandó que le marcasen su blasón en el muslo para que así nadie pudiese poner en duda la identidad de la pequeña. Más tarde, el rey legó Nébula a su primer hijo nacido —Se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró—: Se dice que lo hizo así para que la niña pudiese pactar un buen matrimonio a pesar de ser bastarda y de que su madre era plebeya.

—Es sabido por todos que Alexander jamás tuvo una hija —se burló gajeel—No tuvo ningún hijo legítimo y su único descendiente es su bastardo, Bora.

—Tuvo una hija. Una hija llamada juvia loxar. Y ahora mismo está en el piso de arriba de este castillo —insistió Mira—les digo que he visto la marca. No estoy equivocada.

Gray se quedó en silencio mientras sopesaba lo que había contado la joven y los comentarios de sus hermanos. No estaba seguro de si debía creerse esa historia, pero, de ser cierta, sin duda explicaría por qué Rufus estaba tan decidido a casarse con juvia. Y también que ella estuviese tan desesperada por huir.

—¿Y por qué no la reconoció? —argumentó gajeel—. La hija bastarda de un rey no tendría ningún problema para contraer matrimonio. Seguro que los pretendientes harían cola, aunque sólo fuera para ganarse el favor de la Corona.

—Alexander no quería que nadie lo supiese —explicó Mira—Me acuerdo de que años atrás oí que circulaban ciertos rumores. Alexander esperó cinco años antes de establecer su legado. El rey valoraba su matrimonio con Sybilla y Bora nació antes de que lo contrajese. Al principio, nadie se explicó lo del legado, pero poco tiempo después de la muerte del monarca empezaron a circular rumores acerca de la existencia de juvia.

—Con Bora todavía en la cárcel, la existencia de otro descendiente de Alexander podría dar alas a los seguidores de aquél —señaló gray pensativo—De hecho, podría incluso ser el motivo por el que Rufus estaba tan empeñado en casarse con juvia. Si se quedase con su herencia, tendría más poder del que ya ostenta actualmente. Mucho más poder. Earth land volvería a estar en guerra y Fred tendría que enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza. Si Alexander no tuvo uno, sino dos descendientes que pueden reclamar la Corona, la posición de Fred se verá muy debilitada. Y nuestro rey no puede soportar otra larga guerra que sólo servirá para volver a dividir earth land.

—Un bastardo no puede ocupar el trono —le recordó Natsu—Nunca lo aceptarían.

—Piensa, Natsu. Si Rufus tuviese el control de Nébula, nadie podría detenerlo. Las circunstancias del nacimiento de los hijos de Alexander dejarían de importar. Con esa clase de poder y de riqueza, si decidiese aliarse con Bora, cualquiera de los dos podría hacerse con el trono.

—¿Estás diciendo que te crees todas esas tonterías? —le preguntó gajeel, atónito.

—No estoy diciendo nada. Todavía —añadió gray con calma.

—¿No lo veis, laird? —exclamó Mira muy emocionada—. La dama es la respuesta a nuestras plegarias. Si se casa con ella, heredaréis Nébula. Se dice que, además de su legado, juvia loxar tiene una gran dote que aportar al matrimonio.

—¿Casarse con ella? —La pregunta la hicieron sus dos hermanos al mismo tiempo. Gray se quedó boquiabierto y miró a Mira completamente perplejo. La chica asintió enfáticamente.

—Tenéis que reconocer que es buen plan. Si os casáis con ella, Rufus no podrá hacerlo.

—En eso tiene razón —señaló Natsu, gajeel se volvió hacia él y lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—¿Tú también vas a seguirle el juego?

Gray levantó una mano para hacerlos callar. Las punzadas que sentía poco antes en las sienes se habían convertido en un auténtico dolor de cabeza. Miró a Mira vio que estaba escuchando atenta cada palabra de sus hermanos.

—Puedes irte, Mira. Confío en que lo que se ha dicho aquí siga siendo completamente confidencial. Si empiezan a circular rumores por el castillo, sabré de dónde han salido—Ella se puso en pie y le hizo una leve reverencia.

—Por supuesto, laird—La chica se fue a toda prisa y gray miró a sus hermanos.

—Dime que no estás pensando en serio lo de cometer esta locura —le dijo gajeel, antes de que él pudiese decir ni una palabra.

—¿Qué locura crees que estoy pensando cometer? —le preguntó gray, haciéndose el tonto.

—Contraer matrimonio con ella. Creer que esa mujer es la hija bastarda de Alexander, lo que la convierte en la sobrina de nuestro rey. Por no mencionar que, de ser cierto, también sería medio hermana del hombre que lleva diez años intentando usurparle el trono a Fred. Y que está dispuesto a volver a intentarlo en cuanto surja la menor oportunidad.

—Lo que yo creo es que ha llegado el momento de que esa muchacha y yo tengamos una larga conversación. Tengo intenciones de ver esa marca con mis propios ojos. Gracias a la relación que nuestro padre tenía con Alexander, el blasón real me es más que familiar y sabré si la marca del muslo es auténtica—Natsu se rió.

—¿Y de verdad crees que se levantará la falda para enseñártela? Lo más probable es que te dé una patada en los testículos por la ofensa.

—Puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando las circunstancias lo requieren —contesto gray.

—Eso sí que me gustaría verlo —se rió gajeel, gray levantó ambas cejas.

—No vas a ver nada de nada. Si te pillo mirando, aunque sea de reojo, debajo de la falda de juvia loxar, te clavaré en el muro con mi propia espada—gajeel levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Olvida lo que he dicho. Te pones muy susceptible, teniendo en cuenta que no paras de decir que esa mujer te agota la paciencia.

—Si juvia es quien Mira dice que es, voy a casarme con ella —declaró gray completamente serio—Nuestro clan necesita la generosa dote que aportaría al matrimonio.

Sus dos hermanos se quedaron atónitos. Natsu soltó una maldición y Gajeel negó con la cabeza con fuerza y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

—Piensa en lo que estás diciendo —le advirtió Natsu.

—Me parece que soy el único aquí que piensa —se defendió gray—Si es cierto que el primer hijo de juvia heredará Nébula, pensad en lo que significaría eso para nuestro clan. Controlaríamos la mejor tierra de toda earth land. No tendríamos que pasar ni un día más soñando con vengarnos de Rufus. Podríamos acabar con él y con su nombre. Lo borraríamos de la historia. Nuestro apellido quedaría vengado. El clan slayer sólo tendría que postrarse ante el rey. Nadie, y quiero decir nadie, volvería a tener el poder de destruirnos, como hizo Rufus hace ocho años—Dio un puñetazo a la mesa y todo su cuerpo tembló a causa de la rabia.

—Juré ante la tumba de nuestro padre que no descansaría hasta que nuestro clan hubiese recuperado toda su gloria, y que haría que Rufus pagase por todos los crímenes que ha cometido contra nosotros.

Natsu palideció y gray vio cómo los ojos de su hermano se llenaban de pesar.

—En eso sí que estamos de acuerdo —aseguró Natsu con voz firme.

—Nébula linda al norte con las tierras de heartfilia y luego estamos nosotros. Si conseguimos formar una alianza con él, podríamos controlar casi toda la región.

La excitación circuló por las venas de gray al comprobar que los planes que había estado trazando durante los últimos ocho años empezaban a dar sus frutos. Por fin había encontrado el modo de cumplir el juramento que le había hecho a su padre.

—Esa mujer es muy valiente y se siente muy protectora con happy. Será una buena madre, tanto para happy, como para los hijos que medé. A cambio, yo le ofreceré mi protección y ella ya no tendrá que volver a preocuparse por Rufus.

—No es a nosotros a quienes tienes que convencer —repuso gajeel con una sonrisa en los labios—. Es a ella a la que tendrás que persuadir. Natsu y yo siempre te apoyaremos. Lo sabes. Mi lealtad siempre estará contigo. Y se extenderá a la mujer con la que te cases, sea quien sea. Tienes razón, juvia es una mujer muy valiente. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Y si la dote que aporta al matrimonio es Nébula, no se me ocurre ningún motivo por el que no puedas casarte con ella.

Natsu asintió, pero no dijo nada sobre la muchacha. Gray no esperaba que lo hiciese, en realidad, lo sorprendería enormemente que Natsu volviese a confiar algún día en una mujer. Si Natsu algún día quería tener descendencia, gray compadecía a la mujer que eligiese para ello. Su hermano se enamoró una vez y se entregó a ese amor por completo. Un error de juventud. Después, Natsu juró que no volvería a hacerlo nunca más. Gray apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y se puso en pie.

—Al parecer, tengo mucho de qué hablar con juvia loxar. Gajeel, quiero que mandes un mensajero en busca del padre Bob. Está en el castillo de los heartfilia, dando la extremaunción a uno de sus enfermos. Lo necesitaré aquí para oficiar la boda. Si la muchacha resulta ser quien Mira dice que es, no quiero ningún retraso. Nos casaremos de inmediato.

* * *

He aquí terminad el capitulo que pasara ¿gray descubrirá quien es juvia? ¿Juvia se irá? ¿Gray la obligara a casarse con? ¿Le dirán algo a happy?

he de agradecer sus queridos comentarios, los tomo en cuenta y lo que dicen (perdon si no los puedo responder)

gracias por leer, no se les olvide comentar

Se despide

Hiro-no-Scarlet

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

He aquí otro capítulo, espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Gray se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio de juvia y sonrió al ver lo cerca que estaba del suyo. Probablemente a ella no le haría ninguna gracia saberlo. Llamó a la puerta para mostrarse educado, pero no esperó a que ella le diese permiso para entrar y lo hizo sin más dilación. Juvia se volvió a mirarlo desde donde estaba, de pie junto a la ventana; su melena, que llevaba suelta, ondeó sobre sus hombros. Las pieles que se utilizaban como cortinas estaban retiradas para que entrasen los rayos de sol y a ella se la veía preciosa con aquella luz que se reflejaba en el azul de sus ojos.

Sí, era una muchacha muy bonita y no sería ningún castigo casarse con ella y engendrar un hijo en su vientre. De hecho, ahora que había tomado la decisión, gray estaba impaciente por tener a juvia en su cama. Ella parecía indignada por su atrevimiento, pero antes de que pudiese decírselo, cosa que estaba seguro que iba a hacer, gray levantó una mano para silenciarla. Aquella muchacha no lo respetaba lo más mínimo y eso tenía que cambiar. Cuando fuera su esposa, disfrutaría recordándole cuáles eran sus deberes hacia él y también su obligación de obedecerlo sin cuestionárselo.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que quiero saber? —le preguntó.

Si pretendía ser justo, y él lo era, tenía que darle la oportunidad de confesarle su identidad antes de que le dijese que ya lo sabía. Juvia levantó la barbilla, un gesto desafiante al que gray empezaba a acostumbrarse, y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no voy a decirle nada. No puede ordenarme que confíe en ti. Es la cosa más ridícula que he oído nunca.

Gray presintió que juvia tan sólo estaba empezando, así que hizo lo único que sabía con certeza que iba a hacerla callar. Eliminó la distancia que los separaba con suma rapidez, la cogió por los brazos y la hizo mirarlo. Sus labios se encontraron con los de juvia y la queja que salió de los de ésta fue engullida por los suyos. Ella se quedó rígida y colocó las manos entre los dos para intentar apartarlo. Él le acarició los labios con la lengua, saboreando su dulzura, exigiéndole que lo dejase entrar en su boca.

La segunda queja de juvia se asemejó más a un suspiro. Entreabrió los labios y se derritió contra gray como miel caliente. Era suave y encajaba con el cuerpo de él igual que su espada en su puño. A la perfección. Se inclinó hacia adelante y deslizó la lengua por la de ella. Juvia volvió a tensarse y le clavó los dedos en el pecho como si fuesen diminutas dagas. Gray cerró los ojos y se imaginó esos dedos aferrados a su espalda mientras se movía entre sus caderas.

Dios, juvia era tan dulce... No, acostarse con ella no sería ningún suplicio. Se la imaginó llevando a su hijo en su vientre y pensó que le gustaba sumamente lo que veía. Le gustaba mucho. Cuando gray por fin se apartó, juvia tenía los ojos nublados y los labios deliciosamente hinchados y se tambaleó como una hoja al viento. Parpadeó varias veces y luego lo miró enfadada.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Es lo único que se me ha ocurrido para que te callaras.

—¿Para qué me callara? —repitió furiosa—¿se ha tomado libertades con mis... mis... mis labios sólo para callarme? Eso ha sido muy impertinente por su parte, laird. No le permito que vuelva a hacerlo—gray sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí que me lo permitirás—juvia se quedó boquiabierta y luego consiguió recuperar el habla.

—le aseguro que no.

—Y yo te aseguro que sí—juvia se removió nerviosa y gray tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír al ver lo enfadada que estaba.

—¡Ha perdido la cabeza! ¿Me está tomando el pelo? ¿Acaso pretende seducirme para que le cuente quién soy?

—En absoluto, juvia loxar.

Ella retrocedió perpleja. Si gray hubiese tenido alguna duda acerca de la historia de mira, en ese momento habría desaparecido. La reacción de la muchacha había sido demasiado evidente. Se había asustado realmente al ver que él sabía la verdad. Juvia comprendió al instante que con su reacción acababa de delatarse, porque ni siquiera había intentado negarlo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y le dio la espalda a él llevándose un puño a la boca para contener los sollozos.

A gray se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Verla tan dolida lo estaba afectando. Aquella muchacha había sufrido mucho y ahora parecía completamente derrotada. En cuanto él dijo su nombre, sus ojos perdieron la luz.

—juvia—dijo gray tocándole un hombro con ternura. Ella tembló y él se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando—. Muchacha, no llores. Nada es tan grave como parece.

—¿No lo es?

Sorbió por la nariz y se apartó de su lado para volver a acercarse a la ventana. Bajó la cabeza y el pelo le tapó la cara, ocultándola a gray. A éste no se le daba bien enfrentarse a las lágrimas. Lo ponían nervioso. Se sentía mucho más cómodo haciéndola enfadar. Así que hizo algo que sabía sin lugar a dudas que la pondría furiosa. Le ordenó que dejase de llorar. Tal como había anticipado, juvia se dio media vuelta para mirarlo y sacó las garras como un gatito asustado.

—Lloraré si me da la gana. ¡Dejad de darme órdenes! —gray enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y tú te atreves a darme órdenes a mí? —Ella se sonrojó, pero al menos dejó de llorar.

—Cuéntame lo de la marca que tienes en el muslo. El blasón de tu padre. Me gustaría verlo—juvia se sonrojó todavía más y retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con la ventana.

—¡No voy a hacer algo tan indecente como enseñarle la pierna!

—Cuando estemos casados, veré mucho más —dijo él como si nada.

—¿Casados? ¡Casados! No voy a casarme contigo, laird. No voy a casarme con nadie. Al menos de momento.

Fue ese "de momento" lo que intrigó a gray. Juvia no había desechado, pues, por completo la idea del matrimonio y parecía ser una mujer sensata, así que tenía que darse cuenta de lo importante que era esa decisión. Era imposible que tuviese un hijo que pudiese heredar Nébula si no se casaba. Gray se sentó en la cama y estiró las piernas. La conversación iba a ser larga, así que lo mejor sería que se pusiese cómodo.

—Explícame por qué has dicho "de momento". Seguro que has pensado en contraer matrimonio.

—Sí, lo he pensado. Apenas he pensado en otra cosa —soltó— No puede ni imaginar cómo han sido mis últimos diez años. He vivido aterrorizada, escondiéndome de hombres que querían obligarme a casarme con ellos contra mi voluntad para quedarse con mi legado. Hombres que querían plantar su semilla en mi vientre y abandonarme en cuanto diese a luz. Apenas era una niña cuando tuve que empezar a esconderme. Una niña. Necesitaba tiempo para trazar un plan. La madre polyushka me sugirió que buscara como marido a un hombre, un guerrero con la fuerza suficiente como para proteger mi legado, pero también con honor. Que me tratara bien —susurró— y que valorase el regalo que yo aportaría a nuestro matrimonio. Un hombre que me valorara a mí.

A gray lo impresionó oír la vulnerabilidad que impregnaba sus palabras. Los sueños de una joven mujer que intentaban encajar en el relato que le estaba contando. No era sólo una cuestión práctica y, cuando la miró, comprendió que juvia estaba asustada y desesperada por encontrar a ese hombre entre todos los demás, distinto a todos esos que harían exactamente lo que ella había dicho: casarse, dejarla embarazada y hacerla a un lado cuando ya no la necesitasen.

Suspiró juvia quería ser amada, adorada. Él no podía ofrecerle eso, pero sí su protección y su cariño, que era mucho más de lo que le habría dado Rufus.

—Yo nunca te haré daño, muchacha. Tendrás el respeto que se merece la mujer del laird del clan slayer. Te protegeré a ti y a los hijos que me des. Dices que quieres un hombre con la fuerza necesaria para defender tu legado, pues bien: yo soy ese hombre—Ella lo miró dolida y escéptica.

—No pretendo insultarle, laird, pero su castillo se está desmoronando. Si ni siquiera puede proteger a los suyos, ¿cómo espera defender las tierras de Nébula?—gray se tensó ante el insulto, pretendido o no.

—Me he pasado los últimos ocho años reforzando mis tropas. No hay ejército más numeroso o mejor preparado en todo earth land.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué parece que su castillo esté a punto de derrumbarse tras librar una batalla?

—Porque eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió —reconoció gray—Hace ocho años. Desde entonces, mi prioridad ha sido alimentar a mi pueblo y entrenar a mis hombres. Las obras del castillo estaban en último lugar.

—Todavía no tengo intención de casarme con nadie —dijo juvia acongojada.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Pero me parece que no tienes elección. Te han descubierto, muchacha. Si crees que Rufus va a darse por vencido cuando lo que está en juego es Nébula, es que eres tonta.

—No hace falta que me insulte —soltó ella—. No soy tonta—gray se encogió de hombros, aquella conversación empezaba a agotarle la paciencia.

—Tal como yo lo veo, tienes dos opciones. O Rufus o yo—juvia palideció y se cogió nerviosa las manos.

—Quizá deberías pensarlo con calma. El sacerdote llegará dentro de dos días. Esperaré tu respuesta para entonces.

Haciendo caso omiso de la atribulada mirada de la joven, gray se puso en pie y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta y se dio media vuelta para decirle:

—No se te ocurra volver a escapar, o descubrirás que tengo muy poca paciencia cuando se trata de perseguir a mujeres desobedientes por mis tierras.

Casarse con el laird. Juvia paseó de un lado a otro de su dormitorio hasta que creyó que se volvería loca. Se detuvo junto a la ventana y miró afuera, aspirando la relajante brisa primaveral. Era una tarde cálida y soleada. De repente, tomó una decisión, cogió un chal y salió a toda prisa de la estancia. En cuanto puso un pie fuera del castillo, apareció uno de los guerreros slayer y empezó a seguirla. Juvia lo miró disimuladamente y recordó que era uno de los hombres que estaban con gajeel el día que los encontraron a happy y a ella.

Intentó recordar su nombre, pero los acontecimientos de ese día seguían resultándole confusos. Le sonrió, convencida de que el soldado pretendía saludarla, pero el hombre no dejó de seguirla hasta la esquina del castillo y en dirección a la abertura de la muralla. Antes de que juvia pudiese levantarse la falda para trepar a la roca, él la cogió de la mano, muy galante, y la ayudó. Juvia se detuvo y el hombre casi chocó con ella de tan cerca como la seguía, así que se dio media vuelta y levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

—Órdenes del laird, mi señora. No es seguro que camine sin escolta. Me han encargado que le proteja cuando el laird no esté con usted— juvia sorbió por la nariz y se llevó una mano a la cadera.

—El laird tiene miedo de que vuelva a huir y te ha ordenado que no lo permitas—El hombre ni siquiera parpadeó.

—No tengo intención de abandonar el castillo. El laird me ha informado de las consecuencias de dicha acción. Sólo quiero dar un paseo y disfrutar del aire fresco, así que no tienes por qué dejar tus tareas para escoltarme.

—Mi única tarea es su seguridad —aseveró el soldado solemne.

Juvia suspiró resignada. Estaba segura de que los hombres del laird eran tan tozudos como su señor. Probablemente era un requisito para servir con él.

—Está bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—loke, mi señora.

—Dime, loke, ¿vas a ser mi guardia permanente?

—Comparto la misión con sting y rouge. Sin contar a los hermanos del laird, nosotros tres somos los soldados que más tiempo llevamos a su lado.

Juvia esquivó las rocas que sobresalían del suelo y siguió su camino hacia la colina, en la que pastaban las ovejas.

—Me imagino que esta misión no es de tu agrado —comentó con ironía.

—Es todo un honor —la corrigió loke—. El laird nos ha demostrado que confía mucho en nosotros. Él no encargaría la seguridad de la señora del castillo a cualquier soldado—juvia se detuvo, giró sobre sus talones y tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar.

—¡Yo no soy la señora del castillo!

—Lo será dentro de dos días, en cuanto llegue el capellán.

Juvia cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Nunca le habían gustado los licores, pero en aquel instante le encantaría beberse un barril entero de cerveza.

—El laird le está concediendo un gran honor —le dijo loke al percibir los nervios de ella.

—Pues a mí me parece que es al revés —masculló juvia.

—¡juvia, juvia!

Se volvió y vio a happy corriendo por la colina tan rápido como se lo permitían las piernas. Gritó su nombre durante todo el camino y casi la lanzó al suelo de lo fuerte que la abrazó cuando la alcanzó. Lo único que evitó que cayesen fue la mano de loke, que los sujetó.

—Cuidado, chico —le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa—La tirarás al suelo si no vas con cuidado.

—¿Es verdad, juvia? ¿Es verdad?

Happy saltaba de emoción. Los ojos le brillaban como estrellas y alternaba abrazos con achuchones. Juvia lo cogió por los hombros y lo apartó con cuidado.

—¿El qué, happy?

—¿Vas a casarte con gray? ¿Vas a ser mi hermana?

Ella sintió que la cólera la inundaba. ¿Cómo se había atrevido el laird? ¿Cómo le había hecho eso a su hermanito? Juvia le rompería el corazón al niño si le decía que no. La sorprendió que el laird hubiese sido tan manipulador, porque ella lo creía más honorable. Sí, era arrogante, incluso decidido y excesivamente obsesionado con sus planes. Pero juvia jamás lo habría creído capaz de actuar de un modo tan rastrero, ni de jugar así con los sentimientos de un niño. Furiosa, miró a loke.

—Llévame ante el laird.

—Pero, mi señora, ahora está con los hombres. No permite que lo molesten cuando está entrenando, a no ser que sea un asunto de la máxima urgencia.

Juvia se acercó a él y le clavó un dedo en el pecho para subrayar cada palabra que salía de su boca. El guerrero no tuvo más remedio que retroceder un paso.

—Me llevarás ante él de inmediato o pondré el castillo patas arriba buscándolo. Créeme cuando te digo que es un asunto de vida o muerte. ¡Su vida y su muerte!

Cuando vio que loke seguía negándose, levantó las manos y suspiró exasperada, luego corrió colina abajo. Encontraría al laird ella sola. Si estaba entrenando con sus hombres, probablemente estaría en el patio, que era donde solían hacerlo. De repente, se acordó de que happy estaba con ella y como no quería que el niño viese u oyese lo que iba a decirle a su hermano, se dio media vuelta y volvió a señalar a loke con un dedo.

—Quédate con happy. ¿Entendido?

El hombre se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar la orden y desvió la mirada de ella al niño, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que debía hacer. Finalmente, se agachó y le susurró algo a happy al oído, luego lo empujó suavemente hacia donde pastaban las ovejas. Juvia volvió a dar media vuelta y corrió colina abajo, enfadándose más y más con cada paso que daba. Estuvo a punto de tropezarse con una roca y caerse de bruces, pero loke, que volvía a seguirla, la cogió por el codo.

—Despacio, mi señora. ¡se va a hacer daño!

—Yo no voy a hacerme daño —farfulló—. Voy a hacérselo al laird.

Se soltó con brusquedad del guerrero, entró en el castillo y fue hacia el patio. El sonido de las espadas, mezclado con insultos, y el olor a sudor y sangre inundaron sus oídos y sus fosas nasales. Escudriñó la masa de hombres que se entrenaban hasta hallar al responsable de su furia.

Antes de que loke pudiese detenerla, juvia se metió en medio del grupo, con los ojos fijos en Gray. Los gritos sonaron a su alrededor y le pareció que un hombre caía herido tras pasar ella, pero no estaba segura, porque no se detuvo a comprobarlo. Juvia estaba a mitad de camino de donde se encontraba el laird, cuando éste se detuvo y, al dar media vuelta, la vio. Frunció las cejas y la fulminó con la mirada, pero no como las otras veces. Ahora parecía furioso. Mejor, porque ella también lo estaba.

Loke la atrapó cuando sólo los separaban unos centímetros de distancia. El guerrero se había quedado sin aliento y miraba a su laird como si temiese por su vida.

—Mil perdones, laird. No he podido detenerla. Está decidida a... —La furiosa mirada gray se centró entonces en loke y arqueó incrédulo una ceja.

—¿No has podido detener a una muchacha que es mucho más pequeña que tu e impedir que se metiese en medio del patio de entrenamiento, donde cualquiera de los hombres podría haberla matado?

Juvia bufó escéptica, pero cuando se dio media vuelta y vio a los hombres, que se habían quedado inmóviles y en silencio, tragó saliva. Todos ellos iban armados y, si se hubiese detenido a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se habría dado cuenta de que meterse allí en medio no era una buena idea. Los soldados la estaban fulminando con la mirada, lo que demostraba su teoría de que el laird exigía que sus hombres que fuesen tercos y malcarados.

Decidida a no dejar entrever que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, juvia volvió a dirigirse al laird y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Quizá él estuviese enfadado, pero ella todavía lo estaba más.

—Aún no le he dado mi respuesta, laird —gritó—. ¿Cómo ha podido? ¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo tan... tan... tan malvado y deshonroso?

La expresión de cólera de gray se convirtió en otra de pura incredulidad. Se quedó mirándola tan confuso que juvia pensó que quizá no la había entendido, así que procedió a explicarle por qué estaba tan furiosa.

—Le dijiste a su hermanito que yo iba a ser su hermana—Caminó hasta él y le golpeó el pecho con un dedo—. Me dijiste que tenía dos días para pensarlo, que tenía de margen hasta que llegase el sacerdote. Dos días para tomar una decisión y, sin embargo, le ha dicho a todo el castillo que voy a ser su señora.

A esas alturas, juvia ya le estaba pegando con la palma de la mano. El laird le miró los dedos como si fuesen insectos, que estuviese a punto de apartar de un manotazo. Luego volvió a mirarla con ojos tan fríos que juvia se estremeció.

—¿Has acabado? —le preguntó.

Ella dio un paso atrás. Había pasado el momento álgido de su ataque de furia y, tras desahogarse de esa manera, comprendió de repente el alcance de lo que había hecho. Gray avanzó en su dirección, evitando que juvia volviese a poner distancia entre los dos.

—Jamás vuelvas a cuestionar mi honor. Jamás. Si fueras un hombre, ya estarías muerta. Y te aseguro que si algún día vuelves a hablarme como lo has hecho ahora, no te gustarán las consecuencias. Estás en mi tierra y aquí mi palabra es ley. Tú estás bajo mi protección. Y tienes que obedecerme sin cuestionarlo.

—Ni lo sueñes —masculló ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? —le gritó gray a pleno pulmón. Juvia lo miró a los ojos, calmada, y le sonrió.

—Nada, laird. No he dicho nada.

Gray entrecerró los ojos y ella habría jurado que él tuvo que contenerse para no zarandearla. De hecho, juvia empezaba a cuestionarse si el laird iba por el mundo con ganas de zarandear a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino o ella era un caso especial.

—Me temo que sólo me pasa contigo —sentenció él, furioso.

Juvia se tapó la boca y cerró los ojos. La madre polyushka siempre le decía que algún día se arrepentiría de decir siempre lo que pensaba. Y quizá aquél sería el día. Los soldados de gray habían pasado de fulminarla con la mirada a sonreír. A ella no le gustaba ser motivo de burla, así que optó por mirarlos amenazadora, pero sólo sirvió para que tuviesen que morderse los labios para no reír.

—Sólo lo diré una vez —dijo el laird en tono amenazador—Los únicos a los que les conté lo de nuestro posible matrimonio fueron los hombres a los que mandé a buscar al padre Bob y a los que encargué tu seguridad. Tenía que explicarle al capellán los motivos de la urgencia. Tú, sin embargo, acabas de anunciarle a todo mi clan que vamos a casarnos.

Juvia miró nerviosa a su alrededor y comprobó que en el patio se había congregado mucha gente y que todos la miraba a ella y a su laird con sumo interés. De hecho, parecían estar pendientes de cada palabra. Cerró los labios y, sin inmutarse, miró gray, que seguía muy furioso.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se ha enterado su hermanito? ¿Y por qué tengo un guardia personal que me ha dicho que su misión consiste en proteger a la señora del castillo?

—¿Me estás acusando de mentir? —Se lo preguntó en voz tan baja que sólo ella pudo oírlo, pero el tono fue tan letal que el miedo la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

—No —se apresuró a contestarle—Únicamente digo que me gustaría saber cómo es posible que tanta gente esté al corriente de un matrimonio que quizá no llegue a celebrarse, si no se lo ha dicho a nadie—El laird entrecerró los ojos.

—Para empezar, el matrimonio sí va a celebrarse. Cuando entres en razón, te darás cuenta de que es la única salida que te queda—juvia iba a abrir la boca para discutírselo, pero él se la tapó con una mano, impidiéndoselo.

—Vas a permanecer en silencio y me vas a dejar terminar. Empiezo a dudar que seas capaz de quedarte callada —se quejó él. Juvia fue a decir algo, pero el laird apretó un poco más la mano.

—La única explicación que se me ocurre es que happy me oyese mientras les estaba contando a mis hombres lo de nuestro matrimonio. Si tú le hubieses pedido a happy que no le dijese nada a nadie, él no habría vuelto a hablar del tema. Pero has sido tú la que ha anunciado al clan en pleno que vamos a casarnos. Algunos dirían incluso que te me has declarado. Y si ése es el caso, acepto.

—Que... yo... tú... usted... —farfulló. Abrió y cerró la boca, pero no consiguió que saliese nada de ella. La multitud los vitoreó entusiasmada.

—¡Una boda!

Los felicitaron a gritos. Las espadas se alzaron y los hombres golpearon sus escudos con la empuñadura de sus armas. Juvia hizo una mueca ante el estruendo y miró perpleja al laird. Éste le devolvió la mirada, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una amplia sonrisa en su atractivo rostro.

—¡Yo no he pedido que se case conmigo! —gray no se dejó impresionar por su vehemencia.

—Es costumbre sellar el compromiso con un beso.

Antes de que juvia pudiese decirle lo que pensaba de su estúpida idea, el laird la pegó a él. Ella le golpeó el torso con las manos y, si no la hubiese sujetado, se habría caído al suelo.

—Abre la boca —le ordenó, con una voz extrañamente tierna, teniendo en cuenta lo enfadado que estaba.

Juvia separó los labios y él deslizó la lengua en su interior. Era una caricia tan sensual que borró todo su sentido común. Por un instante, se olvidó de todo excepto de que aquel hombre la estaba besando y de que tenía su lengua dentro de la boca. Otra vez. Y él acababa de anunciarle a todo su clan que iban a casarse. O quizá lo había hecho ella. Juvia comprendió que, cuanto más tiempo la besase frente a Dios y a toda aquella gente, más difícil le sería negar el compromiso, así que lo apartó con todas sus fuerzas y casi se cayó al suelo.

Para empeorar las cosas, fue loke el que la sujetó, mientras ella se secaba la boca con la manga. Pero al laird no pareció afectarlo. Se quedó esperando, mirándola con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

—¿Un beso? Yo no quiero besarle. ¡Quiero pegarle! —juvia se dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí hecha una furia. La risa de gray la siguió durante todo el camino.

—¡Demasiado tarde, muchacha! Ya te he besado yo.

De nuevo en sus aposentos, de los que no tendría que haber salido para nada, juvia volvió a pasear arriba y abajo frente a la ventana. Aquel hombre era imposible. Terminaría por volverla loca. Era controlador y dominante. Arrogante. Guapo. Y besaba como un dios. Gimió exasperada y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. No besaba como un dios. Lo hacía todo mal. Juvia estaba convencida de que la madre polyushka nunca le había dicho que las lenguas tuviesen que intervenir en un beso, y eso que había sido muy explícita en sus conversaciones con ella.

La religiosa no quería que contrajese matrimonio ignorando por completo lo que sucedía en el lecho matrimonial. Al fin y al cabo, juvia se casaría algún día. Pero ¿la lengua? No, no le había dicho nada de lenguas. Seguro que de ser así se acordaría. La primera vez, juvia dio por hecho que el beso del laird había sido un error. Ella tenía la boca abierta, así que lo más probable era que él hubiese metido la lengua sin querer. Por accidente, porque también hubiese tenido la boca abierta en aquel instante.

Se quedó pensativa. ¿Era posible que la madre polyushka estuviese equivocada? No, seguro que no. La abadesa lo sabía todo. Juvia confiaba en ella ciegamente. Pero ¿y la segunda vez? No había sido casualidad, porque le había ordenado explícitamente que abriese la boca y ella, como una tonta, lo había hecho y había dejado que deslizase la lengua por la suya. Tembló sólo al recordarlo. Era tan...Era indecoroso. Eso es lo que era. Y así se lo diría si alguna vez intentaba volver a besarla.

Sintiéndose algo más tranquila después de haber resuelto esa cuestión, juvia centró sus pensamientos en el tema del matrimonio. En su matrimonio. Tenía que reconocer que el laird cumplía los requisitos que ella y la madre polyushka habían establecido para su posible marido. Gray slayer parecía ser muy posesivo respecto a las personas que consideraba que estaban bajo su protección. Y también era innegable que contaba con un nutrido ejército. Para comprobarlo, lo único que tenía que hacer era mirar al patio y ver la cantidad de hombres que había allí entrenándose.

Esa boda sería igual de beneficiosa para él, o incluso más. Sí, ella obtendría su protección y sí, probablemente él tuviese que defender las tierras de Nébula, pero a cambio conseguiría riquezas y una propiedad que sólo rivalizaba con las del rey. ¿Confiaba lo suficiente en aquel hombre como para otorgarle tal poder? Juvia no había pretendido poner en entredicho el honor del laird. Se había enfadado mucho con él, pero en el fondo en ningún momento había llegado a creer que careciese de honor. Si de verdad lo hubiese creído, se habría esforzado más por huir. No, la verdad era que se estaba planteando en serio la posibilidad de aceptar su petición de mano. O la de ella. O la de quien fuese que la hubiera formulado.

Juvia no había tratado con demasiados hombres a lo largo de su vida, apenas había coincidido con alguno antes de que, a muy temprana edad, se la llevasen de su casa en plena noche para esconderla en la abadía. Pero recordaba el miedo y la absoluta certeza que siempre había tenido de que su vida cambiara radicalmente si caía en manos del hombre equivocado.

Con gray no tenía miedo. Oh, a él sí lo temía, pero sabía que no iba a maltratarla. Había tenido oportunidades de sobra para hacerlo y seguro que había estado tentado de zarandearla, pero el laird siempre había logrado contenerse. Ni siquiera le había hecho daño cuando aún no sabía el papel que había desempeñado ella en el secuestro y el rescate de su hermanito. Juvia empezaba a creer que el mal genio del hombre era sólo una fachada.

Sonrió al pensarlo. A los hermanos slayer les encantaba fruncir el cejo. Pero gajeel la había defendido, a pesar de que se había pasado el viaje blasfemando sobre ella y sobre todas las mujeres de la faz de la Tierra. Natsu... bueno, de momento tanto él como ella habían acordado tácitamente que se ignorarían el uno al otro. Ese hermano sí le daba miedo, porque era obvio que juvia no le gustaba demasiado y también era obvio que no le importaba lo más mínimo que ella se diese cuenta.

¿Estaba loca por plantearse la posibilidad de casarse con el laird? Se detuvo frente a la ventana y miró cómo las sombras oscurecían las colinas que rodeaban el castillo. Los perros ladraron en la distancia mientras guiaban de regreso a las ovejas. Un manto púrpura cubrió la tierra, la suave niebla rosada acunó las colinas como una madre que arrulla a su hijo.

Aquélla sería su vida. Su esposo. Su castillo. Su clan. Ya no tendría que temer que apareciese un bruto y la obligase a casarse con él, un hombre al que sólo le importarían las riquezas que recibiría en cuanto naciese su primer hijo. Allí tendría una vida, algo que casi había renunciado a esperar, y tendría una familia. Al laird. A sus hermanos. A su clan. El anhelo la quemó por dentro. Levantó la vista al cielo y susurró una plegaria.

—Por favor, Dios, haz que ésta sea la decisión correcta.

* * *

Bueno he aquí terminado el capitulo espero, les guste que pasara ¿juvia aceptara la propuesta de gray?¿que intentara rufus? Aunque este ya esté completamente a casarse si o si con ella.

Un pequeño adelanto:

—_Se ha acabado_

—_¿Qué es lo que se ha acabado?_

—_El tiempo_

—_Has hecho bien, juvia. Estabas esperando._

—_¿Qué es lo que estaba esperando…?_

—_A mí. Me estabas esperando a mí._

—_Nuestra señora no parece muy contenta de casarse con nuestro laird._

—_Se acerca un ejército, laird. Acaban de avisarme. Llevan el estandarte de Rufus. Se está aproximando por el sur y la última noticia es que están a dos horas de aquí._

GRACIAS POR LEER, NO SE LES OLVIDE COMENTAR, ESPERO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS,NOS VEMOS.

**COMENTARIOS**

**Karlina247****: **ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO. SI POBRE DE ELLA SE VIENEN MUCHAS COSAS PARA ELLA, BUENO RUFUS QUIERE ALGO Y LO TRATARA DE CONSEGIR CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE (ME CAE BIEN EL PERSONAJE PERO LE LLEGABA BIEN EL PAPEL), JUVIA YA CONOCIO A GRAY Y AHORA EL SE QUIERE CASAR CON ELLA AUNQUE SEA POR CONVENIENCIA, SEGUIRE, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, ESPERO LEER MAS DE TUS COMENTARIOS, NOS VEMOS.

** 46****: **QUIEN NO AMA A HAPPY ES FACIL DE QUERER, BUENO SU SONRISA DE SASTIFACION ES REALMENTE UN MISTERIO, YA HAPPY REVELO SU NOMBRE, GRAY SE ENTERO POR MIRA DE TODO Y AHORA SE ACERCA UNA BODA, Y SI LLEGO Natsu A HACER ACTO DE PRESENCIA, GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ESPERO LEER OTRO DE TUS COMENTARIOS, NOS VEMOS.

**i love gruvia: **ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE, DEJAME DECIRTE A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA LA RELACION QUE TIENE GAJEEL CON JUVIA, Y MEJORARA SU REALICION DE ESO TENLO POR SEGURO, ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, ESPERO LEER MAS TUS COMENTARIOS NOS VEMOS.

**Zumi****: **SI POBRE DE JUVIA PERO YA ESTA EN MEJORES MANOS ( O ESO CREO), ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE, GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO LEER MAS DE TUS COMENTARIOS, NOS VEMOS.

**Lebyrinth****: **ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE LA APADTACION, ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y LEER, ESPERO LER MAS DE TUS COMENTARIOS NOS VEMOS.

GRACIAS POR LEER, AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS.

SE DESPIDE

HIRO-NO-Scarlet

REVIEWS?


	7. Chapter 7

He aquí otro capítulo, a espero les guste, he de advertirles que en este capítulo habrá un poco de violencia y lime, así que si no desean seguir, abstenerse de leer.

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Juvia estaba metida en una bañera de agua caliente, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de pura felicidad en el rostro. Gray la observó desde la puerta, en silencio para no molestarla. Tendría que hacer notar su presencia, pero no lo hizo. Estaba disfrutando demasiado de lo que veía. Ella llevaba el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, pero se le habían escapado algunos mechones y se le pegaban a la piel de la delgada columna de su cuello.

Gray los recorrió con la vista y se quedó especialmente fascinado con los que descansaban en los montes de los pechos. Tenía unos pechos preciosos. Tan preciosos como el resto de su cuerpo. Juvia estaba formada por un conjunto de curvas y líneas muy agradables a la vista. Se movió y gray pensó que lo había descubierto, pero ella no llegó a abrir los ojos, sino que arqueó la espalda lo justo para que sus rosados pezones sobresaliesen del agua. A gray se le secó la boca. Se excitó y su erección se apretó contra la costura de los pantalones. Abrió y cerró los puños, confuso al comprobar la reacción tan intensa que le había causado la muchacha. Estaba excitado y desesperado. La deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. No había nada que le impidiese entrar en la estancia, sacarla de la bañera y tumbarla en la cama. Ella le pertenecía. Juvia era suya desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en sus tierras. Tanto si se casaba con él como si no.

Sin embargo, otra parte más retorcida suya quería que fuese juvia la que fuese tras él. Quería que juvia aceptase su destino y se uniese a él por voluntad propia. Sí, poseer a una mujer era mucho más satisfactorio cuando esa mujer quería ser poseída. Claro que podía conseguir que ella lo desease en cuestión de segundos...

Un grito asustado resonó por el dormitorio y gray vio que juvia había abierto los ojos; no quería que le tuviese miedo. No se lo tuvo durante mucho rato. Estaba tan furiosa que echaba chispas y, cuando se puso en pie, el agua se derramó por los bordes de la bañera de madera y le resbaló por el cuerpo desnudo, acentuando las maravillosas curvas que gray había estado observando.

—¡Cómo se atreve!

Estaba de pie, sin nada de ropa que impidiese la vista. Ah, sí, era una visión magnífica. Juvia estaba tan furiosa que los pechos le temblaban. Sus celestes rizos le cubrían la entrepierna y salvaguardaban el tesoro que se ocultaba debajo.

Y entonces, como si por fin comprendiese lo que había hecho poniéndose en pie, soltó un nuevo grito, volvió a hundirse en la bañera y se cubrió los pechos con ambos brazos, inclinándose hacia adelante, procurando ocultar tantas partes del cuerpo como le fue posible.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —ordenó a gritos.

Gray parpadeó sorprendido y luego sonrió. Juvia quizá fuese menuda y pareciese inofensiva físicamente, pero era una rival digna de tener en cuenta y, si no, que se lo preguntasen a sus hombres, que comprensiblemente habían decidido actuar con cautela en todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Juvia se había pasado el día mandando a loke, rouge y sting de un lado para otro. Al terminar la jornada, gray recibió una lista de quejas sobre lo difícil que les parecía a sus hombres proteger y apaciguar a su señora. Sting había llegado a la conclusión de que juvia debería hacerse cargo del entrenamiento de las tropas. Gray pensó que la muchacha tenía muy mala idea y sencillamente se estaba vengando que él les hubiese encargado a aquellos tres hombres la misión de vigilarla.

Tampoco vacilaba a la hora de dar órdenes a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino. Y si alguien lo cuestionaba, ella sencillamente le sonreía con inocencia y decía que, según su laird, pronto sería la señora del castillo. Y que, por tanto, su deber era aceptar las órdenes que ella les diese. El problema era que la mayoría de esas órdenes rozaban lo absurdo. Se había pasado los dos últimos días volviendo loco a todo el clan y gray había ido a su dormitorio para decirle que eso tenía que acabar. El padre Bob llegaría en cualquier momento. Gray primero le exigiría una respuesta y después le diría que tenía que dejar de ordenar necedades a sus hombres, pues lo que estaba consiguiendo era que, al final del día, éstos pareciesen mujeres al borde de un colapso. Era vergonzoso que unos soldados se quejasen tanto como se estaban quejando los suyos.

—Ya he visto todo lo que había que ver —dijo ahora gray, arrastrando las palabras.

Las mejillas de juvia se tiñeron de rubor y lo miró con desaprobación.

—No debería de haber entrado sin llamar. No es apropiado.

Gray enarcó una ceja y siguió mirándola, a pesar de que sabía que eso a juvia la incomodaba. El mismo demonio que la impulsaba a ella a volver locos a sus hombres lo impulsaba a él a vengarse un poco.

—Estabas dormida en la bañera, muchacha. No habrías oído a un ejército aunque te hubiese pasado por el lado—juvia lo negó con fervor.

—Yo nunca me duermo en la bañera. Podría ahogarme. Eso sería una estupidez y yo no hago estupideces, laird—gray sonrió y dejó de insistir al respecto. Se aclaró la garganta y fue directo al grano.

—Tenemos que hablar. Ha llegado el momento de que me des tu respuesta. El sacerdote llegará en cualquier momento. Ya te has divertido bastante, esto es un tema serio y tenemos que tomar una decisión.

—No pienso hablar de nada hasta que no salga de la bañera y me vista—contestó juvia, tensa.

—Yo podría echarte una mano —dijo él sin inmutarse.

—Eso es muy considerado... —Se interrumpió al comprender lo que le había dicho. Entrecerró los ojos y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos—No pienso moverme hasta que salga de la habitación—gray suspiró, aunque lo hizo más para no reírse que por exasperación.

—Volveré en seguida. Te sugiero que te des prisa. Ya me has hecho esperar bastante.

Cuando dio media vuelta y se marchó en dirección a la puerta, juraría que la había oído mascullar algo y volvió a sonreír. Juvia estaba resultando ser una novia digna del clan slayer. Gray había dado por supuesto que una mujer en sus circunstancias se comportaría como un ratón asustado, pero juvia era tan fiera como cualquiera de sus guerreros. Estaba impaciente por ir descubriendo las distintas capas de aquella mujer. Aquella mujer tan bonita que había visto desnuda y mojada. Dios, era tan guapa... Y, maldición, estaba impaciente por llevarla delante del sacerdote. Juvia salió de la bañera y se envolvió con una de las pieles.

Lanzando furtivas miradas por encima del hombro, permaneció de pie delante del fuego hasta secarse lo bastante como para ponerse el vestido. Sería típico del laird entrar en el dormitorio antes de que ella terminase de vestirse. Aún tenía el pelo mojado así que, una vez vestida, se sentó frente al fuego para secárselo y peinarlo. Tembló cuando la cortina que cubría una ventana se levantó por una corriente de aire y el viento le llegó al pelo mojado.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y, aunque lo estaba esperando, se sobresaltó cuando vio entrar al laird. Los ojos de éste la recorrieron de arriba abajo y la hicieron entrar en calor como si fuesen carbones ardiendo, haciendo que de repente dejase de tener frío. De hecho, la temperatura del dormitorio subió considerablemente. Juvia lo observó en silencio, con la garganta seca y, por primera vez, sin saber qué decir. Había algo distinto en él, pero no sabía qué era y tampoco sabía si quería averiguarlo. El laird se quedó mirándola, no, no simplemente mirándola, la estaba devorando con los ojos como si fuese un lobo hambriento acechando a su presa.

Juvia tragó saliva ante la imagen que le evocó y se llevó las manos al cuello como para protegerse. A él no le pasó desapercibido el gesto y sus ojos brillaron divertidos un instante.

—¿Por qué me tienes miedo precisamente ahora, muchacha? Hasta ahora nunca me has temido. No puedo imaginarme qué he hecho para hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—Se ha acabado —dijo ella en voz baja. Gray ladeó la cabeza y se acercó para sentarse en el pequeño banco que había frente a la chimenea.

—¿Qué es lo que se ha acabado?

—El tiempo —murmuró juvia—. Se me ha acabado el tiempo. He sido una tonta por no haber estado preparada. He esperado demasiado, ésa es la pura verdad. Tendría que haber elegido esposo hace mucho tiempo, pero estaba muy bien en la abadía. Me dejé llevar por una falsa sensación de seguridad. La madre polyushka y yo siempre hablábamos del futuro, pero cada día que pasaba el futuro estaba más y más cerca.

Él negó con la cabeza y ella lo miró confusa.

—Has hecho bien, juvia. Estabas esperando.

—¿Qué es lo que estaba esperando, laird? —preguntó ella, todavía más perpleja. Entonces él le sonrió y juvia vio la arrogancia reflejada en su rostro.

—A mí. Me estabas esperando a mí.

Oh, aquel hombre sí que sabía ponerla de mal humor. Estaba convencida de que lo hacía a propósito. Suspiró resignada, de nada serviría que intentase convencerlo de lo contrario. Tanto él como ella sabían que terminarían casándose. No tenía elección. Pero el laird quería oírselo decir, así que juvia pronunció las palabras que él tanto deseaba escuchar.

—Me casaré contigo.

Los ojos de gray resplandecieron victoriosos. Juvia pensó que él seguiría tomándole el pelo, que quizá incluso le diría que ya iba siendo hora de que entrase en razón. Pero no hizo nada de eso, sino que la besó. Un momento antes lo tenía a una distancia prudencial y de repente estaba tan cerca que su aroma la envolvió. Él le sujetó el mentón y le levantó el rostro para posar sus labios en los de ella. Cálidos... no, ardientes y con cada segundo que pasaba quemaban más y más. Su boca la acariciaba como si fuese de terciopelo. Era toda una hazaña que a él le bastase con besarla para que juvia olvidase el sentido común. Para ser un hombre que a cada momento le recordaba precisamente que utilizase dicho sentido, disfrutaba demasiado haciéndoselo perder. El laird le pasó la lengua por los labios y, cuando los encontró cerrados, se los acarició, seduciéndola. Le recorrió la comisura de la boca, la lamió y la mordió. En esta ocasión no le ordenó que la abriese y, a pesar de que juvia había decidido que no lo haría, se descubrió a sí misma suspirando de placer.

En cuanto entreabrió los labios, él deslizó su lengua dentro y la acarició con deliciosa precisión. Cada caricia suya conseguía que juvia reaccionase con una intensidad que le era imposible de explicar. ¿Cómo podía ser que unos besos le hiciesen sentir que se le apretaban los pechos y notase un inquietante hormigueo en otras partes de su cuerpo? Aquel hombre la dejaba sin aliento, la hacía tener ganas de arrancarse la piel. Y cuando le recorrió los brazos con las manos, juvia tembló de pies a cabeza. De repente se apartó y ella se quedó mirándolo confusa.

—Muchacha, no sabes lo que me haces —susurró él.

Juvia parpadeó perpleja e intentó recuperar la compostura. Tenía que enfrentarse a aquella situación con serenidad y sabiduría. Tenía que decirle que tendrían un matrimonio sólido y que su unión se basaría en el respeto mutuo. Pero ninguna de esas frases consiguió cuajar en su mente. Era así de simple: sus besos la convertían en una idiota.

—No besas bien —le dijo en cambio.

Muerta de vergüenza al ver que eso era lo único que había logrado articular, juvia cerró los ojos y se resignó a escuchar su reprimenda por sus palabras. Pero cuando los volvió a abrir lo único que vio en el rostro de él fue sorpresa y una sonrisa. Estaba muy guapo cuando sonreía. Juvia entrecerró los ojos. Estaba claro que necesitaba que lo asesorase respecto al tema.

—Y dime, si no te importa, ¿cómo se besa bien?

—Tienes que mantener la boca cerrada.

—Entiendo—juvia asintió para dar más énfasis a su explicación.

—Sí y además no se utiliza la lengua. Es indecoroso.

—¿Indecoroso? —Ella volvió a asentir. La conversación estaba yendo mejor de lo que se había imaginado. El laird se estaba tomando muy bien sus sugerencias.

—La madre polyushka me dijo que sólo se besa en la mejilla o en los labios, pero esto último únicamente en circunstancias muy íntimas. Y que los besos no tienen que durar demasiado. Nada más lo justo para transmitir la emoción pertinente. La madre polyushka nunca mencionó nada de la lengua. No puede ser apropiado que cada vez que me besas me metas la lengua en la boca.

A él se le movieron los labios de un modo extraño, incluso se los tapó con una mano y se los frotó varias veces antes de volver a apartarla.

—Y tu madre polyushka es una experta en besos, ¿no? —juvia asintió con fervor.

—Oh, sí. Ella me contó todo lo que tenía que saber por si llegaba a casarme. Se tomó sus deberes muy en serio.

—En ese caso, quizá deberías darme clases sobre cómo besar bien—sugirió él—Podrías enseñarme desde cero.

Juvia frunció el cejo, pero entonces recordó que aquel hombre iba a convertirse en su esposo y supuso que era apropiado, incluso acertado, que fuese ella quien le enseñase todo lo relativo al amor. Era muy generoso por su parte ser tan comprensivo y estar tan dispuesto a corregir sus errores. Al final, seguro que se llevarían muy bien. Sintiéndose mucho más optimista con relación a su inminente boda, se inclinó hacia adelante y cerró los labios para enseñarle cómo se hacía. En cuanto sus labios tocaron los suyos, el laird la cogió por los hombros y la abrazó. Juvia se sintió engullida. Consumida. Como si él estuviese absorbiendo su esencia. Y a pesar la explicación y de las instrucciones que le había dado, la besó con lengua.

—¡Despierte, mi señora! ¡Es el día de vuestra boda!

Juvia entreabrió los ojos y gimió al ver a tres mujeres en su dormitorio. Sus frustrados intentos de fuga y la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado paseando de un lado a otro de su habitación habían terminado pasándole factura. La noche anterior, después de su conversación con el laird, había caído en la cama, completamente rendida. Una de las mujeres retiró las pieles que ocultaban la ventana y los rayos del sol se clavaron en las pupilas de juvia como dagas. Gimió más fuerte que la vez anterior y consiguió que las risas llenasen la habitación.

—Nuestra señora no parece muy contenta de casarse con nuestro laird.

—¿lissana, eres tú? —gruñó juvia.

—Sí, mi señora. Soy yo. Hemos pedido que le suban agua caliente para que se dé un baño.

—Me bañé anoche —dijo ella, para ver si así la dejaban dormir una hora más.

—Oh, pero es el día de vuestra boda y tiene que bañarse. Le lavaremos el pelo y le pondremos aceites aromáticos en la piel. Los prepara mira y huelen divinamente. Al laird le gustará.

El laird no era lo que más la preocupaba esa mañana. Lo único que juvia quería era dormir. Volvió a oír unas risas y comprendió que había vuelto a pensar en voz alta.

—Y también le hemos traído el vestido para la boda —dijo otra mujer. Ella la miró e intentó recordar el nombre de la joven que la miraba expectante. ¿Laura? ¿Lucia?

—laki, mi señora—juvia suspiró.

—Lo siento. Es que son tantas...

—No me ha ofendido —le aseguró laki, contenta—. ¿Le gustaría ver el vestido que le hemos confeccionado? —Ella se apoyó en un codo y las miró a todas medio dormida.

—¿Vestido? ¿Me han cosido un vestido? Pero ¡si accedí a casarme con el laird ayer por la noche!

Juvia ni siquiera intentó disimular, sino que le sonrió de oreja a oreja y tendió el vestido ante ella para enseñárselo.

—Oh, sabíamos que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que el laird le persuadiera. ¿No se alegra que nos pusiéramos manos a la obra? Hemos pasado dos días cosiendo de sol a sol, pero creo que le complacerá el resultado—juvia se quedó mirando la maravillosa prenda que tenía delante. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y parpadeó varias veces para contenerlas.

—Es precioso.

Y lo era. Estaba confeccionado con terciopelo verde y llevaba un bordado dorado muy delicado en las mangas y en el dobladillo. En el corpiño había también complicados bordados de color dorado, que resplandecían a la luz del sol.

—Nunca había visto algo así —dijo ella. Las tres mujeres le sonrieron satisfechas. Entonces juvia se acercó a la cama y tiró de las mantas.

—No querrá hacer esperar al laird. El sacerdote ha llegado al alba y nuestro señor está impaciente porque se celebre la ceremonia.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió juvia, sarcástica—. Dios no quiera que el laird tenga que esperarme.

Durante la hora siguiente, aquellas tres mujeres la bañaron, frotaron y masajearon de pies a cabeza. Cuando salió de la bañera y se tumbó en la cama para que la perfumaran con aceites aromáticos, juvia estaba a punto de perder la conciencia. Le habían lavado y secado el pelo, que luego le peinaron hasta dejárselo reluciente. Le caía por la espalda como una cascada de seda. Juvia tenía que reconocer que sabían hacer que una mujer se sintiese especial el día de su boda.

—Ya está —anunció lissana— Ha llegado la hora de vestirse y luego podrá ir a casarse —Justo en ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta y la voz de loke se oyó a través de la hoja de madera.

—El laird quiere saber cuánto falta— mira puso los ojos en blanco y corrió a abrir, aunque se colocó en la apertura para que loke no pudiese ver a juvia desnuda.

—Dile al laird que se la mandaremos en cuanto podamos. ¡Estas cosas llevan su tiempo! ¿O acaso no quieres que esté guapa el día de su boda? —loke farfulló una disculpa y retrocedió con la promesa de que transmitiría lo que acababan de decirle.

—Bueno —dijo mira cuando volvió junto a juvia—, será mejor que la vistamos y le llevemos abajo de una vez.

—Llevan horas allí encerradas —se quejó gray—. ¿Qué diablos están haciendo, que tardan tanto?

—Son mujeres —contestó gajeel, como si eso fuese justificación suficiente.

Natsu asintió y se terminó la jarra de cerveza que tenía en la mano. Gray estaba sentado en su sillón y negó con la cabeza, resignado. Era el día de su boda, y se sentía completamente distinto. A cuando su madre se caso con su padre, ella murió antes de que llegasen a cumplirse 10 años de matrimonio, aunque ya estuviera con su padre de mucho antes, al mismo tiempo que el castillo quedaba en ruinas y todo su clan estuvo a punto de desaparecer. Sí, la boda de su padre había sido motivo de alegría. Se pasaron tres días celebrándolo. Su madre resplandecía de felicidad y había sonreído todo el rato. ¿Sonreiría también juvia? ¿O comenzaría su matrimonio con la misma mirada herida con que había llegado al castillo el primer día?

—¿Dónde está, gray? —le susurró happy— ¿Crees que ha cambiado de opinión?—gray se volvió hacia su hermanito y le sonrió y acarició el pelo para tranquilizarlo.

—Sólo se está vistiendo. Llegará en seguida. Nos dio su palabra y tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que juvia valora su palabra. Las mujeres siempre quieren estar muy guapas el día de su boda.

—Pero juvia ya es muy guapa —replicó happy.

—Cierto —dijo gray. Y lo era. Esa mujer no sólo era guapa, sino preciosa—. Pero les gusta arreglarse para las ocasiones especiales.

—¿Llevará flores? Tendría que llevar flores.

Gray casi se rió al ver la cara de preocupación de happy. Su hermanito estaba más nervioso que él. En realidad, gray no estaba nervioso. Era sólo impaciencia, y que tenía ganas de acabar con aquello de una vez.

—¿No le vas a dar flores? —insistió happy. Gray miró confuso a su hermanito, que estaba muy alterado.

—No se me ha ocurrido pensar en las flores. Pero quizá tengas razón. ¿Por qué no vas con sting y lo solucionas?

Sting, que estaba en el otro extremo del salón y había estado escuchando la conversación, parecía tan acongojado como happy y dio rápidamente un paso atrás, pero el niño fue más rápido y se colocó en seguida delante de él, para pedirle que lo acompañase a buscar flores para juvia. El soldado miró a gray contrariado, pero permitió que happy lo arrastrase fuera del salón.

—¿Por qué diablos tardan tanto? —preguntó Natsu. El segundo menor de los slayer se movió nervioso en la silla y estiró las piernas hacia adelante—Estamos echando a perder un buen día de entrenamiento.

—Yo no considero que mi boda sea una pérdida de tiempo —se rió gray

—Por supuesto que tú no lo ves así —dijo gajeel—. Pero mientras nosotros estaremos sudando en el baile, tú estarás disfrutando de tu bella esposa.

—Él también sudará —señaló Natsu como si nada—. Sólo que de un modo distinto.

Gray levantó la mano para poner punto final a aquella conversación tan grosera antes de que los oyesen el resto de sus hombres. Lo último que necesitaba era que su futura esposa entrase y se muriese de vergüenza. En ese momento, llegó Mira, con las mejillas sonrosadas e intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¡Ya viene, laird!

Gray buscó al sacerdote con la mirada y lo vio bebiendo una jarra de cerveza. Le indicó que se levantase y justo entonces juvia entró en el salón y todos los presentes se pusieron en pie para darle la bienvenida. Gray se quedó perplejo, sin saber qué hacer durante unos segundos. La muchacha no era preciosa, era magnífica. La joven tímida había desaparecido y en su lugar había una dama digna descendiente de la realeza. Parecía la princesa que en realidad era. Entró en el salón con la cabeza alta y la mirada serena. Llevaba el pelo parcialmente recogido en la nuca y el resto le caía. Había algo en su aspecto decididamente regio y, de repente, gray se sintió indigno de ella.

Happy entró corriendo en el salón sujetando un ramo de flores con tanta fuerza que los tallos estaban medios aplastados y las flores se balanceaban de un lado a otro. Se apresuró hacia juvia y le entregó el ramo con tanto ímpetu, que cayeron pétalos por todas partes. La expresión de ella cambió radicalmente. Aquella mujer tan sofisticada y elegante desapareció y sus ojos adquirieron calidez. Sonrió al niño con ternura y se agachó para darle un beso en la frente.

—Gracias, happy. Son preciosas.

Algo se movió en la zona donde gray tenía el corazón. Dio un paso hacia adelante hasta colocarse detrás de su hermanito, le puso a éste las manos en los hombros y se quedó mirando los azules ojos de juvia.

—El sacerdote nos está esperando —le dijo con voz ronca. Ella asintió y bajó la mirada hasta el niño.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos, happy?

Él se hinchó tanto de satisfacción que gray pensó que estallaría. Happy cogió una mano de juvia y gray entrelazó sus dedos con los de su otra mano, después de que ella le entregase el ramo a Mira. De repente, gray sintió que así era como debían ser las cosas. Aquélla era su familia. Su hermanito, sus hermanos y la mujer que se convertiría en la hermana del pequeño. La condujo hacia el sacerdote y los otros dos hermanos slayer los flanquearon a él y a su futura esposa. Arropados por su familia, gray y juvia pronunciaron sus votos. Ella no vaciló ni un instante. Ni siquiera durante un segundo dejó entrever que aquel enlace no era lo que deseaba. Al contrario, miró al sacerdote a los ojos y luego buscó los de gray para jurarle que lo honraría y obedecería. Cuando el cura los declaró marido y mujer y gray se inclinó para sellar la unión con un beso, juvia dudó sólo un segundo antes de susurrar:

—¡Nada de lengua!

La risa de gray resonó por todo el salón. Los miembros de su clan se preguntaron qué era lo que le había hecho tanta gracia al laird, pero éste sólo tenía ojos para su nueva esposa. Los labios de gray buscaron los de juvia y le parecieron tan dulces y cálidos que se tomó su tiempo para saborearlos. Con lengua. Cuando se separaron, juvia lo miró enfadada. Él le sonrió y la cogió de la mano para acercarla. Luego se volvió con ella hacia su gente y levantó las manos de ambos entrelazadas, para presentarla oficialmente como señora del castillo.

El grito de alegría del clan en pleno resonó con tanta fuerza en el salón que juvia se asustó un poco, pero se mantuvo firme junto a gray y una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro. Uno a uno, se fueron acercando los hombres de gray para arrodillarse ante ella y jurar lealtad a su señora. Al principio, a juvia le sorprendió el gesto y se removió nerviosa, como si quisiera estar en cualquier otra parte excepto allí. Gray sonrió y la observó mientras ella poco a poco iba asumiendo su nuevo rol. Juvia había llevado una vida muy recluida y aquélla era la primera vez que se veía enfrentada al papel que le había reservado el destino. Después de que le prestase juramento el último soldado, gray la cogió por el codo y la guió hasta la mesa que habían preparado ultrear y el resto del personal de la cocina para celebrar el banquete nupcial.

En una esquina del salón había un pequeño grupo de músicos tocando alegres canciones. Cuando terminase el festín, celebrarían un baile que se alargaría hasta la puesta del sol. Gray compartió su lugar en la presidencia de la mesa con juvia; quería que ella se sentase a su lado y gozase del mismo honor que él. Pidió por tanto que colocasen una silla junto a la suya y, cuando estuvieron sentados y con el primer plato servido, gray le ofreció a juvia los bocados más suculentos de su propia ración. Ella estaba encantada de que fuese tan atento y aceptó gustosa los suculentos trozos de carne que le ofrecía con la punta de la daga. Juvia le dio las gracias sonriéndole con tanta dulzura, que por un instante gray se olvidó de respirar. Sorprendido por el efecto que ella le causaba, casi derramó una jarra llena de cerveza.

Gajeel y Natsu estaban sentados al lado de su hermano y de juvia respectivamente. En cuanto el último comensal estuvo sentado y con la comida servida, gajeel se levantó de su asiento y pidió silencio. Luego levantó la copa y miró a los recién casados.

—¡Por el laird y su dama! —propuso—. Que su matrimonio sea bendecido con salud y muchos hijos.

—O hijas —susurró juvia, tan bajo que gray no la oyó. Él sonrió mientras se deleitaba con los vítores de alegría de su clan. Después, levantó la copa e inclinó la cabeza hacia gajeel.

—Y que nuestras hijas sean tan guapas como su madre.

Juvia se quedó boquiabierta y lo miró con ojos resplandecientes. La sonrisa de la nueva señora del castillo slayer iluminó el salón. Y para sorpresa de gray, su esposa le cogió la cara entre las manos y le dio un beso tan sensual que hizo que se le encogiesen los dedos de los pies. El clan entero gritó de felicidad y les dio ánimos. Incluso Natsu parecía contento. Cuando juvia se apartó, a gray le costaba recordar su propio nombre. Su flamante esposa se sentó más cerca de él, pegando sus deliciosas curvas a su cuerpo. Gray reaccionó de inmediato. Le recorrió una sensación de deseo en un instante y, por culpa de la postura en la que estaba sentado, no pudo hacer nada para mitigar la creciente incomodidad que sentía entre las piernas. Si quería moverse, tendría que apartar a juvia y no estaba dispuesto a que ella se alejase de él.

Así que se resignó a quedarse como estaba y seguir sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo. A mitad del festín, el flautista tocó una pieza especialmente alegre. Era rápida y divertida y una docena de pies empezaron a seguir el ritmo de las notas golpeando el suelo. Juvia juntó las manos y suspiró de felicidad.

—¿Sabes bailar, muchacha? —le preguntó gray. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, en la abadía nunca se celebraban bailes. Por otra parte, soy muy torpe, así que probablemente se me dará muy mal.

—Yo tampoco soy demasiado ágil —contestó gray—. Pero seguro que juntos lo haremos bastante bien.

Juvia le regaló otra sonrisa y le apretó la mano con fuerza. Gray se juró a sí mismo que aunque quedase como un idiota, bailaría con su esposa tanto rato como ella quisiera.

—¡Laird, laird!

Uno de los guardias entró en el salón con la espada desenvainada, buscando a gray con la mirada. Cuando lo vio, corrió hacia él, que se puso en pie y, sin darse cuenta, colocó una mano en el hombro de juvia para protegerla. El soldado apenas podía respirar cuando se detuvo a escasos centímetros de donde estaban los novios. Gajeel y Natsu se pusieron en pie a la espera de oír las nuevas que traía.

—Se acerca un ejército, laird. Acaban de avisarme. Llevan el estandarte de Rufus lohr. Se está aproximando por el sur y la última noticia es que están a dos horas de aquí.

Gray soltó una larga y malsonante maldición. Los rostros de gajeel y de Natsu se ensombrecieron, aunque en sus ojos brilló algo más: ansia. Gray cogió la mano de juvia y se la apretó con tanta fuerza que ella se quejó de dolor. Entonces, dirigiéndose a sus hermanos, dijo:

—Coged a las tropas. Reunidlas en el patio y esperadme —ordenó cortante, tirando al mismo tiempo de juvia.

—¿Se puede saber adónde diablos vas, gray? —le preguntó gajeel.

—Tengo que consumar el matrimonio.

Juvia se quedó atónita al ver que gray tiraba de ella hacia la escalera y subía los escalones de dos en dos, por lo que a ella no le quedó más remedio que correr, si no quería que él la arrastrase. Gray la metió en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Juvia lo observó perpleja mientras se desnudaba.

—Quítate el vestido, muchacha —le dijo, lanzando su túnica a un lado.

Incapaz de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, ella se sentó en el extremo de la cama. ¿Quería que se quitase el vestido? Gray estaba ocupado desprendiéndose de las botas, pero era ella la que tenía el deber de desnudarlo. No él. Dispuesta a corregirlo, juvia se puso en pie y se le acercó para detenerlo. Gray se quedó mirándola durante un instante como si fuese tonta.

—Es mi deber desnudarte, laird. Le corresponde a la esposa desnudar al marido—le explicó—. Ahora estamos casados. Yo debería desnudarte en nuestros aposentos.

La mirada de gray se tornó tierna y levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Perdóname, muchacha, pero esta vez va a ser distinto. El ejército de Rufus se está acercando. No tengo tiempo de seducirte con palabras bonitas y con lentas caricias. —Arrugó la frente y su rostro reflejó la preocupación que sentía—. Tendrá que ser rápido.

Juvia lo miró confusa, pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle qué quería decir, gray empezó a deshacer los lazos de su vestido. Al ver que el corpiño no se aflojaba a la velocidad que quería, tiró de la prenda con impaciencia.

—¿Laird, qué estás haciendo? —farfulló ella.

Suspiró sorprendida cuando la tela cedió y le cayó por los hombros. Intentó volver a colocarse el vestido, pero gray tiró de él hacia abajo, dejándola en camisa.

—Laird —empezó ella, pero gray la calló cogiéndola por los hombros y dándole un beso.

Mientras la llevaba hasta la cama, fue quitándole el resto de la ropa. Los pantalones de él también cayeron al suelo y juvia notó algo duro y caliente acariciándole el ombligo. Cuando bajó la vista y vio lo que era, se quedó boquiabierta, observándolo horrorizada. Gray le cogió el mentón y le levantó la cara para que mirase hacia arriba. Luego volvió a besarla y la tumbó poco a poco en la cama. A continuación se le colocó encima, apoyando su peso en los antebrazos para no aplastarla.

—Separa las piernas, juvia—le dijo, pegado a los labios de ella, con la voz ronca.

Desconcertada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, juvia hizo lo que le decía y se sobresaltó al notar que gray deslizaba una mano entre sus piernas y acariciaba con el pulgar los pliegues de su feminidad. Los labios de él descendieron por su cuello y a juvia se le puso la piel de gallina cuando la besó debajo de la oreja. Era una sensación muy extraña, maravillosa y excitante, que la dejaba sin aliento y que... no sabía cómo describir. Pero le gustaba.

—Lo siento, muchacha —dijo él lleno de remordimiento—. Lo siento tanto…

Juvia se aferró a sus hombros y lo miró confusa. Gray se movió sobre su cuerpo y cubrió la humedad de su entrepierna con su dureza. ¿Qué era lo que lamentaba? No parecía apropiado pedir perdón en medio de aquel acto de amor. Juvia podía sentir la erección de él, dura como el acero, moviéndose entre sus muslos. Tardó un instante en darse cuenta de qué era lo que gray pretendía hacer. Abrió los ojos de repente y le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

—¡gray!

—Perdóname —susurró él.

Y empujó las caderas hacia adelante. La bruma de placer que juvia había sentido hacía unos instantes desapareció y su lugar lo ocupó un dolor agónico, que la partió en dos. Gritó y le golpeó los hombros con los puños. Le corrieron lágrimas por las mejillas y gray las capturó con sus besos.

—tranquila, tesoro —la tranquilizó.

—¡Me duele!

—Lo siento —repitió él—. Lo siento tanto, juvia... Pero no puedo parar. Tenemos que llegar hasta el final.

Intentó moverse y ella volvió a sujetarlo. La había partido en dos, era la única explicación posible.

—No te he partido en dos —le contestó él, emocionado—. Estate quieta un segundo y el dolor desaparecerá.

Retrocedió un poco y juvia hizo una mueca de angustia al notar que su cuerpo se aferraba al de él. Luego, gray volvió a empujar hacia adelante y ella gimió al sentir que volvía a llenarla. Un grito proveniente del pasillo hizo que juvia volviese a tensarse. Él soltó una maldición y empezó a moverse de nuevo, pero ella se quedó quieta, incapaz de asimilar o de comprender qué era aquella extraña e incómoda sensación que sentía en su interior. Una vez, dos veces, otra vez y otra. Gray se movió dentro de ella y, de repente, se tensó y se quedó tan quieto que juvia incluso pudo oír el acelerado latido de su corazón. Igual de repente, se apartó y ella notó una humedad entre las piernas. Como no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer a continuación, se quedó allí tumbada, temblando mientras su esposo se vestía a toda prisa.

Después de ponerse las botas, gray volvió a la cama y le pasó los brazos por debajo. Quizá ahora le diría las palabras de cariño que se suponía que un esposo tenía que decirle a su mujer después de amarla. Pero gray se limitó a abrazarla durante un instante. Luego la cogió en brazos y la sentó en el banco que había frente a la chimenea. Juvia parpadeó y lo vio coger la sábana de la cama y examinar la mancha de sangre que había en el centro. Cerró el puño y la miró entonces a ella como disculpándose con los ojos.

—Tengo que irme, muchacha. Mandaré a una de las mujeres para que cuide de ti.

Salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Juvia se quedó mirándola, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder. Momentos más tarde, Mira entró en el dormitorio y la miró comprensiva.

—Tranquila, tranquila —le dijo la joven, abrazándola—. Está muy pálida y tiene los ojos muy abiertos. Traeré un poco de agua caliente. Le ayudará a sentiros menos dolorida.

Juvia sentía demasiada vergüenza como para preguntarle a Mira nada de lo que se arremolinaba en su mente. Se quedó allí sentada, completamente aturdida, y oyó el grito de guerra proveniente del patio del castillo, seguido del estruendo de los cascos de cientos de caballos. Dejó vagar la vista por el suelo del dormitorio y finalmente los detuvo en su vestido. Gray se lo había roto. Su vestido de boda. Después de todo lo que le había sucedido ese día, ver aquello no debería afectarla tanto. Pero las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos antes de que pudiese evitarlo, surcos de agua cálida que le corrieron por las mejillas. Mira puso unas sábanas limpias en la cama y se movió por el dormitorio a pesar de que estaba claro que no tenía nada más que hacer.

—Por favor —le susurró juvia—, sólo quiero estar sola.

La joven la miró indecisa, pero cuando ella repitió su petición, dio media vuelta y abandonó el cuarto de mala gana. Juvia se quedó sentada en la banqueta largo rato, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la mirada fija en el fuego. Después se puso en pie y se limpió el líquido pegajoso que tenía entre las piernas. Cuando terminó, se metió en la cama y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas limpias. Estaba demasiado cansada y demasiado consternada como para preocuparse por el ejército de rufus.

Junto con sus hermanos, gray guió a sus hombres a través de colinas y valles hasta llegar al límite sur de sus tierras. Allí recibió a otro jinete, que había cabalgado a toda velocidad para traerle las últimas noticias. Los hombres de rufus se seguían acercando. No tenía tiempo de planear un ataque sorpresa y, a decir verdad, gray no deseaba emplear esa táctica. Había cabalgado con el grueso de su ejército, salvo un contingente que había dejado atrás para proteger el castillo. No tenía ninguna duda de que el ejército de rufus era superior en número, pero los soldados slayer lo compensaban con el valor que demostraban en la batalla.

—Están en la otra colina, laird —le dijo loke, cuando detuvo el caballo frente al suyo. Gray sonrió. Tenía la venganza al alcance de la mano.

—Vamos a darles la bienvenida —les dijo a sus hermanos.

Gajeel y Natsu levantaron sus espadas en el aire. A su alrededor, los gritos de los hombres resonaron por el prado. Gray espoleó su caballo y todos los soldados slayer descendieron la colina y enfilaron la siguiente. Cuando llegaron a la cima, gray les ordenó que se detuviesen y se quedaron mirando el ejército de rufus que se extendía ante ellos. Gray escudriñó el numeroso grupo de soldados de rufus hasta que por fin encontró su presa. Rufus estaba montado en su caballo engalanado para la batalla.

—Rufus es mío —les gritó a sus hombres. Y luego miró a sus hermanos—. Ha llegado el momento de que les demos una lección.

—¿Los matamos a todos? —preguntó gajeel como si nada. A gray se le dilataron las fosas nasales.

—A todos.

Natsu hizo girar la espada que sujetaba en la mano.

—Pues empecemos de una vez.

Gray soltó un grito de guerra y lanzó a su caballo colina abajo. A su alrededor, sus hombres se hicieron eco del mismo grito y el valle tembló bajo los cascos de los caballos. Los slayer descendieron como ángeles vengadores, sus alaridos asustarían incluso a las almas de los muertos.

Tras un segundo de duda en que los hombres de rufus parecían no saber si atacar o echar a correr, el ejército enemigo optó por salir al encuentro de los slayer. Las espadas chocaron en el valle de la colina. Gray mató a los primeros dos hombres que se cruzaron en su camino con un único movimiento de espada. Pudo ver la sorpresa y el miedo en los ojos del ejército de rufus. Estaba claro que no creían que tuvieran que enfrentarse a una fuerza tan desbocada como aquélla y gray sintió una satisfacción muy poco cristiana al darse cuenta de ello. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar cómo estaban sus hombres. No tenía de qué preocuparse. Gajeel y Natsu estaban abriéndose paso entre los soldados de rufus, mientras el resto se deshacía de sus adversarios con suma rapidez y agilidad.

Buscó entonces a rufus, que seguía sin desmontar del caballo. Estaba allí quieto, dándoles órdenes a sus hombres. Gray mató a todos los que se encontró, hasta que sólo dos se interponían entre rufus y él. Se deshizo del primero atravesándole el pecho con la espada, que goteaba sangre cuando la levantó para eliminar el último defensor que quedaba en su camino. El soldado miró a gray y luego a rufus y levantó la espada como si fuese a enfrentarse a gray, pero en el último segundo, soltó el arma y huyó. Gray esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el repentino miedo que se reflejó en los ojos de rufus.

—Baja del caballo, rufus. Odiaría tener que matar a un animal tan magnífico como ése.

Rufus levantó la espada, sujetó las riendas con la mano que tenía libre y espoleó a su montura. Cargó contra gray mientras soltaba un grito de guerra. Éste esquivó el golpe y, con un movimiento de espada, consiguió hacer saltar la de rufus de manos de éste. El arma salió volando por los aires y, al caer, se clavó en uno de los soldados caídos, que yacían a unos metros de distancia. Gray se volvió, listo para otro ataque, pero el muy cobarde de rufus cabalgaba ya a toda velocidad, alejándose de sus hombres y de la batalla. Mientras gray se defendía de otro soldado, apretó los dientes para contener la rabia. Cobarde. Maldito cobarde. Había desertado y había dejado a sus hombres para que muriesen allí mientras él se salvaba. Gray ordenó a sus tropas que terminasen la batalla y fue acercándose a sus hermanos. Los soldados de rufus estaban superados.

El soldado de más alto rango que quedaba del ejército de rufus debió de llegar a la misma conclusión, porque gritó retirada. Pero sus hombres no se retiraron, sino que salieron huyeron despavoridos. El comandante, a diferencia de rufus, no era un cobarde. El hombre no huyó. Urgió a sus hombres a que se retirasen del campo de batalla mientras él seguía luchando con valentía para protegerlos, por patético que fuese, mientras ellos se ponían a salvo. Gray les gritó a sus soldados que no los persiguiesen y luego volvió a centrar su atención en el comandante. Cuando lo miró, vio que estaba resignado a morir. Él levantó entonces la espada y se le acercó. El comandante dio un paso atrás y luego también alzó el arma, dispuesto a luchar contra gray hasta el último aliento. La espada de éste describió un amplio círculo en el aire y las dos hojas se encontraron con un golpe seco. El otro hombre era más mayor que él y se iba debilitando por momentos. Estaba herido y perdía sangre.

Cuando gray asestó el segundo golpe, le quitó la espada de la mano, tirándola al suelo. Los ojos del hombre que gray tenía delante decían que estaba dispuesto a morir. El comandante sabía que eso era lo que iba a suceder y aceptaba su destino como sólo un guerrero podía hacerlo. Se puso de rodillas y agachó la cabeza delante de él, reconociendo así su derrota. Gray se lo quedó mirando. Tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces para contener la rabia que amenazaba con ahogarlo. ¿Era eso lo que había hecho su padre justo antes de que rufus lo decapitase? ¿Había luchado hasta el final o en un momento dado había visto, igual que aquel guerrero, que la muerte era inevitable? Gray sostuvo la espada en lo alto sobre la cabeza del comandante durante largo rato y luego fue bajándola poco a poco, sin dejar de observar los últimos movimientos de la batalla. Los hombres de rufus estaban esparcidos por todo el terreno. Algunos estaban muertos, otros agonizantes.

Algunos huían a pie, mientras que otros espoleaban sus caballos para escapar de los soldados slayer. Gray silbó para que su montura se acercase y el hombre levantó la cabeza, sorprendido. En su mirada, que poco antes decía que estaba dispuesto a morir, se veía ahora confusa. Cuando el caballo de gray se detuvo obedientemente junto a su amo, él sacó de la alforja la sábana manchada con la sangre virginal de juvia, la extendió como si fuese una bandera y los extremos ondearon al viento. Luego la arrugó en una mano y se la lanzó al comandante a la cara.

—Llévale esto a rufus—dijo, apretando los dientes— Y entrégale un mensaje.

El hombre cogió despacio la sábana y asintió, aceptando su orden.

—Dile a rufus lohr que juvia loxar es ahora juvia slayer. Mi esposa. El matrimonio ha sido consumado. Nébula nunca será suyo.

* * *

Bueno esto ha sido todo por el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado, que pasara ¿rufus hará algo? ¿Qué sucederá con juvia? ¿Gray se volverá a disculpar?, todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Un pequeño adelanto:

**—_¿Le rompiste el vestido de boda?_**

**—_Ahora que hemos resuelto ese tema, aunque te agradezco que sientas tanta devoción por mi hermanito, quiero decirte que happy tiene su propio dormitorio, que comparte con el resto de los niños del castillo…..No puedo hacerle el amor a mi esposa si mi hermanito comparte cama con nosotros_**

**—_De todos es sabido que un hombre es bueno en el arte de la guerra o en el arte del amor. Es evidente que tu talento recae en el campo de batalla._**

**—_¿Cómo es posible que tus hombres sean tan poco cuidadosos? ¡Podrían haber matado a uno de los niños!_**

**—_¡juvia!...Lo siento, cariño, pero tienen que coserte. La herida es demasiado profunda para que baste con unas vendas. Tenemos que limpiarla bien y luego cerrarla._**

**—_Natsu, a tu laird no le hará ninguna gracia encontrarte en su cama….Le dije que se le daba mal hacer el amor. Creo que no le hizo demasiada gracia._**

Pues les daré un adelanto en el próximo capítulo habrá lemmon.

**Comentarios**

**Karlina247****: **me alegra que te guste, claro que seguiré y actualizare ahora más seguido como cada dos días, gracias por comentar nos vemos.

**deicy**: me alegra que te llamara la atención, espero te guste capitulo, gracias por comentar, nos vemos.

** 46**: bueno este gray es un poco "malote" y rudo, siéndote sincera creo juvia es muy difícil de odiar, y bueno gray siempre se libra de alguna manera porque lo queremos, gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos.

**Labyrinth: **qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero te guste este igual, habrá que esperar a ver como avanza la relación de juvia y gray que es un poco sin sentimientos, pero si cariño o más. A mí me gusta mucho responder los Reviews porque eso que decir que ha llamado la atención, para tener opinión, así que encantada los contesto, gracias, espero te guste este capítulo, nos vemos.

**Alma Yukary****: **me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, aquí está el capitulo espero te guste, y ahora publicare más seguido :D, gracias por comentar, nos vemos.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Se despide

Hiro-no-Scarlet

Reviews?


End file.
